El Pañuelo de Yai Mirein
by Chica De La Trenza
Summary: Akane consigue un pañuelo especial en un mercado medieval con una triste leyenda. En una de sus discusiones con Ranma acude al pañuelo llorando y accidentalmente se despierta en un futuro en donde se encuentra casada con Ranma, presa del pánico no estando preparada ante la nueva situación decide volver a su anterior vida, pero algo sale mal en el futuro repercute en el presente
1. EL MERCADO MEDIEVAL

EL PAÑUELO DE YAI MIREIN

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mi y son exclusivos de Rumiko Takashi.

CAPITULO 1_EL MERCADO MEDIEVAL

Era una calurosa mañana de verano. Los rayos de sol penetran por la ventana enorme del jardín.

Todos los inquilinos de la casa de los Tendo se encuentran de mañana almorzando como siempre, cuando la mediana de los Tendo les enseña unos folletos donde hacen publicidad de un mercado medieval en Nerima.

_Esta tarde seguramente vaya con mis amigas, ¿os queréis apuntar? Tiene buena pinta... _anima Nabiki al resto.

_Me gustaría mucho ir, ¿y a ti Ranma? _pregunta entusiasmada Akane.

_...¡Puff! Con el calor que hace...no gracias me quedo aquí a la fresca. _dice mientras se sopla el flequillo el joven Saotome.

_¿Y tu Kasumi? _anima Nabiki.

_¡Claro! Ire con vosotras, igual compro algo de comida que pueda usar casera. _siempre la amable Kasumi.

_¿Papa? ¿Tio Genma? _insiste la mediana de los Tendo.

Ambos amigos se miran y deciden al mismo tiempo.

_No hija, hace mucho calor y tu anciano padre ya no esta para esos trotes, id vosotras que os lo pasareis mejor que cargando con unos abuelos pesados. _dice4 simpaticamente el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Bueno pues que no se hable mas chicas! Nos vamos en terminar de desayunar. _dice la peli castaño mientras se levanta para recoger su plato de la mesa.

Todos ayudan a recoger la mesa menos los mayores que se quedan bebiendo sake mientras ven la tele.

Cuando terminan las chicas se preparan para irse al mercado y Ranma se va al dojo a pegar unos golpes.

Todas se despiden alegremente y van juntas al evento del barrio.

Cuando llegan al mercado comienzan a ver todos los puestos, mirando a ver si hay algo que les interese.

Nabiki va mirando ropa sobretodo cosas de joyería, bisutería, etc...Kasumi alimentos naturales típicos de la época, panecillos, frutos exóticos y todo tipo de dulces de té.

Akane va mirando de todo un poco pero se entretiene mas en puestos dedicados al ocultismo o al esoterismo, le encanta los objetos raros.

Van mirando juntas todos los puestos cuando por fin Akane encuentra uno de su agrado, donde vendían todo tipo de objetos esotéricos cada uno de ellos con una leyenda.

En concreto le llama la atención un pañuelo que esta metido en un joyero que tenia pinta de ser muy anciano.

El pañuelo estaba muy bien cuidado aunque se notaba que era antiguo por los bordados.

Era de color violeta muy desgastado y se notaba que se había usado poco, estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente que le protegía del oxigeno y de la humedad.

Akane lo observa con entusiasmo y pregunta al comerciante sobre el.

_¿Y ese pañuelo tan bonito? ¿Pertenecía a alguien? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo al vendedor.

_Sí señora, a una princesa China llamada Yai Mirein. Tiene muchos años pero no es muy conocido.

_¿Que precio tiene? Me gustaría comprarlo. _se entusiasma la joven de ojos castaños mirándolo.

_Siento decirlo señorita no esta a la vente, solo pertenece a la exposición de ahí a que este precintado con plástico, es un objeto demasiado valioso. _explica el vendedor.

_¿Pero porque? _insiste la joven de cabellos azulados.

_Esto es un objeto ancestral de mucho valor con cierta magia, perteneció a una emperatriz que la tenian prometida a un chico que no quería...algo que se hacia antiguamente sobre todo a las buenas familias. El caso es que Yai Mirein estaba prometida a un joven y fuerte pues del que estaba muy enamorada...pero cuando estuvieron a punto de casarse este fue herido de guerra y murió. Mas tarde al no poder dejar a la joven sin un esposo el rey la prometió a otro hombre de quien no estaba enamorada.

Todo el pueblo decía que la afligida princesa iba siempre llorando por el palacio con ese pañuelo, pues su mayor deseo era recuperar a su prometido fallecido, quería cambiar lo que había sucedido...si pudiese haberlo evitado habiéndolo sabido y le hubiese dicho a su padre que no lo mandara al frente a luchar...el joven apuesto no habría muerto.

_...ohh vaya...que historia mas triste _se entristece la menor de los Tendo.

_...si, este objeto guarda mucha tristeza. _añade el mercader.

_...¡que cosas que pasaban!, en esos tiempos la gente le daba mucho valor al amor por alguien...hoy en día los jóvenes piensan mas en como divertirse egoistamente. _dice muy triste la menor de los Tendo mientras miraba el pañuelo.

_Bueno joven los tiempos han cambiado, ahora se puede elegir a la persona con quien quieres estar para toda la vida. Ya no existen los matrimonios concertados, solo en aldeas o poblados con costumbres antiguas. _dice sin importancia el vendedor.

_Pues creo que usted ha dado con alguna de ella, señor. _añade la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Oh si? ¿Esta usted prometida a alguien desde pequeña? _pregunta interesado el mercader.

_...si...y me tendo que casar con el, es por conveniencia monetaria para unir dos clanes de grandes luchadores y poder llevar la empresa familiar...un dojo.

_¿Pero joven tu estas enamorada de el? _le pregunta triste el mercader.

_Pues...no. Pues el como sabe que me tiene me trata fatal, me menosprecia, me hace mucho llorar y sufrir...es un mujeriego y un egoísta... _dice muy triste la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Por que no hablas con tu padre, jovencita?

_Pues porque no lo quiere entender, a el solo le interesa eso...el negocio familiar. No le importa como me trate ese estúpido. _dice cabizbaja la joven.

El mercader le mira triste y le ofrece a la joven la caja con el pañuelo.

Akane mira con asombro al mercader.

_¡Toma señorita! Estaba buscando a la persona adecuada a dársela. _dice ofreciendoselo amablemente.

_¿Ah sii? ¿Cuanto vale? Ohh es muy valioso para mi sabiendo la historia que tiene, me encantaría tener algo que perteneció a una princesa. _dice muy alegre la joven de ojos castaños.

_¡Nada! Aceptalo como un presente, no le cobro nada señorita. Le vendrá bien así se sentirá identificada con la princesa. _se lo envuelve en una bolsa de papel.

_¡Ohhh gracias! _dice la joven de los Tendo cogiendo el presente con cariño.

Akane se despide del vendedor y va a por sus hermanas.

Se va alejando del puesto del mercader cuando oye un grito de este.

_¡Señorita! Si tiene algún problema con ello solo tiene que buscarme en el mercado medieval...vamos viajando pero no solemos salir mucho de Japón. _ dice despidiéndose de nuevo el vendedor.

_¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias! _se despide de nuevo la joven de ojos castaños mientras mueve la mano alegremente.

Akane encuentra a sus hermanas y le muestra su nueva adquisición contándoles la historia.

Ambas chicas se entusiasman y hablan de ello todo el camino.

Cuando llegan a casa Kasumi prepara la comida con las cosas que había comprado, Akane le ayuda y ambas mujeres prueban recetas nuevas medievales.

Cuando todos se sientan a comer la mayor de los Tendo les sirve la comida.

Entusiasmados por probarla comienzan a comerla rápidamente.

Todos se miran extraños e inexplicablemente se miran para ver quien reacciona primero ante el nuevo plato...como si les supiera mal decir lo que piensan de la comida.

_¿Esta bueno padre? _pregunta alegre Kasumi.

_...si hija esta estupendo, aunque ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a comer de esto. _dice el patrairca de la casa mientras le cae una gota de sudor.

_Es gracias a Akane que me ha ayudado en la cocina, este plato lo ha hecho ella solita... el segundo lo he hecho yo. Hemos probado recetas nuevas. _dice muy alegre la joven amable.

Todos quedan en silencio y se miran con nervios.

_¡Eso explica todo! _dice el joven de la trenza asqueado.

_Oye he hecho lo que podía, ademas es un plato que nunca hemos hecho en esta casa. _dice la joven de ojos marrones malhumorada.

_...ni los que comemos normalmente Akane, reconocelo cocinas de pena...directamente voy a comerme el segundo plato. _dice mientras aparta al plato con asco.

_¡Oye tu! ¡Comete este plato que me ha costado mucho esfuerzo hacerlo! _le recrimina la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Ni hablar! ¿que quieres que me muera? _le discute el joven Saotome.

_Estabas callado y comiendo el plato pensando que era de Kasumi hasta que te has enterado que es mio y te ha dado asco...¿que pasa que si es de mi hermana aunque le salga mal te lo comerías? ¿el de ella si? _insiste la joven cabreada.

_¡Pues si! Porque seria la única vez que le saliera algo mal y se perdona, no como a ti que todo te sale mal. _dice refunfuñando el joven de los Saotome.

Ante esas duras palabras a Akane comienza a humedecersele los ojos...esta apunto de llorar y sale corriendo de la sala.

_¡Desde luego Ranma te has coronado, chato! _le recrimina la mediana de los Tendo.

_¡Ranma no deberías de hablarle así a mi hija y menos delante de mi! _le dice muy enfadado el señor de la casa.

_¡Solo estaba dando mi opinion! _se defiende el joven de la trenza.

Akane va hacia su habitación corriendo mientras piensa cosas desagradables sobre su prometido.

_¡Te odio! Te odio Te odio Te odio Ranma. _gritaba para si misma mientras lloraba sin cesar en su habitación.

Después de la pataleta, la joven de los Tendo miraba con tristeza el objeto del mercader que tenia ahí expuesto en la mesita de noche con el joyero precioso.

La joven afligida lo coge con los ojos llorosos y saca el pañuelo con pena. Lo abraza contra su pecho y recuerda la historia de la princesa.

_¡Odio a ese idiota! Y me tengo que casar con el, ojala pudiera cambiar mi futuro...ojala pudiera librarme de ese imbécil para siempre... _decía la joven mientras comenzaba a limpiarse las lagrimas con cariño con el pañuelo apreciado.

Se tumba en la cama y sigue llorando el resto de la tarde con el pañuelo en la mano...que estaba ya mojado del todo a causa de las lagrimas de la joven.

Después de unas horas llorando y empapando el pañuelo de lagrimas la joven de ojos castaños termina agotada y sucumbe al sueño.

La joven de los Tendo despierta de su sueño, esta todo muy claro y cuando comienza a recuperar la consciencia ve que se encuentra en una estancia distinta a la que es su habitación. Curiosamente es una parte de su casa pero no la habitación que se encontraba...si no otra.

Estaba tumbada de lado con el pañuelo en la mano tal y como estaba. Pero notaba algo extraño...no estaba sola en esa habitación.

Sentía opresión en su cintura como si alguien la apresara contra si por su espalda.

A la joven comienza a pararse su corazón cuando nota una respiración que choca contra su su cuello, alguien estaba ahí durmiendo con ella...

_¿Donde estoy? ¿Quien tengo tras mía congiendome por la espalda? ¿Quien osa abrazarme de esa manera sin mi permiso? ¿Que hago? ¿Quien sera? No puedo evitar tener curiosidad pero por otro lado tengo miedo...no quiero despertar a esa persona para ser descubierto... tengo que conseguir darme la vuelta para ver su rostro. _piensa la joven con nervios.

Poco a poco la menor de los Tendo va levantando un poco la mano de su compañero de cama y va girandose hacia este fingiendo que duerme.

Cuando comienza a girarse la joven se percata de que tiene los cabellos largos como antaño.

_¿Ummh? ¿Tengo el pelo largo? ¿Como es posible? _piensa la joven sorprendida.

Ya esta frente a el pero con los ojos cerrados. Antes de abrirlos la joven se cerciona de que esta profundamente dormido para poder observarle sin ser descubierta. Cuando esa persona deja de moverse por la respiración profunda de esta Akane deduce que esta dormida.

Poco a poco, con decisión pero con miedo la joven de los ojos castaños va abriendo los ojos.

Sus ojos no creen lo que ven, un apaciblemente dormido joven apuesto y fuerte de cabellos largos sujetados por una coleta duerme pegado a ella abrazado.

_¿Como? ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma eres tu? Es Ranma pero...esta cambiado...es como mas varonil, como mas...mayor. ¿Que sucede aquí? ¿porque es todo esto tan raro? Tengo que salir de aquí... _piensa la joven muy nerviosa.

La respiración de Akane es muy agitada. Solo quiere soltarse de Ranma y salir corriendo de ahí para asimilar esa nueva situación que no entendía.

El maduro Saotome comienza a moverse mas, ya que comienza a notar movimientos de su prometida supuestamente dormida. Akane se percata de que su extraño prometido comienza a esperezarse y aprovecha para salir de ahí con decisión.

Poco a poco consigue soltarse de Ranma y se levanta de la cama. Cuando por fin sale de la habitacion hasta el pasillo ya suelta la respiración contenida de los nervios y respira profundo.

_¡Uff! ¿Que demonios es esto? ¿Quien es el gracioso que me ha puesto a dormir con Ranma? Seguro que es cosa de mi padre. _piensa la joven de los Tendo enfadada.

Cuando recupera el aliento la joven de ojos marrones se dirige al salón para sentarse y digerir lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

Se sienta en el suelo cerca del mueble del televisor...el salón es como siempre excepto algo que le llama la atención. Había unos retratos nuevos al lado del retrato de su madre fallecida...una foto de boda donde salia ella con Ranma casándose. Ya sorprendida la joven deduce que ha sucedido.

_¡Dios mio! ¿Esto que es? _pregunta horrorizada mirando incrédula esa foto.

En ese momento sale corriendo al recibidor donde hay un espejo y se mira en el.

Ahí observa que no es la misma de antes, que tiene los cabellos largos una tez mas madura aunque aun muy joven. Su aspecto era mucho mas femenino y se había percatado que llevaba ropa de encajes, un camisón muy sexy y corto por encima de la rodilla.

Comienza a verse el cuerpo y observa que tiene un anillo en la mano, lo mira desconcertada y también se da cuenta de que sus caderas son mas anchas aunque sigue manteniendo su cintura de avispa. Tenia como un cuerpo mas de mujer...su cuello era largo como el de un cisne y su aspecto en general era muy bello aunque muy distinto...como el de Ranma también en aquella habitación.

A Akane le cuesta mucho asimilar la situación y sale corriendo de la casa sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar que iba en ropa interior.

La joven asustada por lo que ocurre solo piensa en la unica persona a quien acudir para pedirle explicaciones sin vergüenza. A la consulta del doctor Tofu.

Toca a la puerta y cuando le abren ve que sale su hermana mayor como siempre sonriente Kasumi a recibirla. También estaba como mas mayor y los cabellos esta vez los tenia en un recogido y precioso moño.

La joven le mira desconcertada.

_¿Kasumi? ¿Que haces aquí? _pregunta alterada.

_Akane vivo aquí. ¿que te pasa? ¿Que haces en ropa interior? ¡No te quedes ahí que te vean entra anda! _Pasa amablemente a su hermana pequeña.

Por la puerta del salón asoma un sorprendido doctor Tofu igual de atractivo que siempre solo que estaba con el pelo aun mas largo y mas mayor.

Ambos invitan a la joven a sentarse en el salón a tranquilizarse.

La mayor de los Tendo le ofrece a su hermana una bata para cubrirse ya que estaba el doctor Tofu en la casa y la sirve un té para relajarla.

La pequeña Tendo bebe el té mientras le tiembla las manos ante la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor asombrada por lo que le ocurre a su pequeña.

_Akane... ¿que te ocurre cariño? ¿Porque vas en ropa interior por la calle? _pregunta al fin la amable Kasumi.

_Kasumi ¿que ocurre? Estaba dormida y de repente me despierto en una habitación al lado de Ranma juntos durmiendo ¿que ha pasado? _pregunta desconcertada la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Como que ha pasado? Pues que yo sepa nada...estáis como hace 3 años...casados y haciendo vida de casados. No entiendo que me quieres decir. _insiste Kasumi.

_Ayer no estaba así, ayer era la Akane Tendo y hoy...hoy...

_...hoy eres Akane Saotome. Pero bueno es normal si estáis casados...normal que durmáis juntos y mas cosas típicas de los esposos. _dice una sonrojada Kasumi.

_...¿Akane Saotome? ¡Mierda es verdad estoy casada! ¡Y con ese imbécil! _dice mientras se levanta del sofá agitada.

_¿Akane que ocurre? _insiste preocupado el doctor Tofu.

Akane piensa en la situación y se le ocurre que lo único que tiene que ver algo con todo esto es con el pañuelo. Se mira las manos y observa que no lo lleva encima.

El doctor observa que se comporta extraña y deduce que algo pasa. Se acerca a la joven preocupado.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¿Acaso has tenido amnesia o algo así? ¿O has discutido con Ranma? _se preocupa el doctor.

Akane les mira incrédula sin saber que hacer...y en ese momento cuando va a contarles lo que piensa y la verdad del asunto suena el teléfono.

Kasumi se levanta a cogerlo y los demás la miran atentos...sabían que la estaban buscando.

_¿Si? …..si...esta aquí...Vale ahora se lo digo. Hasta luego. _cuelga mientras mira a su hermana pequeña asustada.

_Es Ranma Akane, viene aquí a buscarte. Se ha asustado por tu manera de haberte ido sin decirle nada. Esta preocupado por ti. _le dice preocupada la amable chica.

_¡No tenias que haberle dicho que estaba aquí! ¡Ahora viene a por mi! _dice caminando en la habitación de un lado para otro nerviosa.

Ante la mirada atónita del doctor y su mujer Akane pierde los nervios y no sabe que hacer ni que decir.

_¡Pero Akane es tu marido! ¿Por que huyes? _insiste la mayor de los Tendo.

_¡No lo entiendes Kasumi! Algo ha pasado y no soy la misma de siempre...no estoy preparada para mi situación actual, no sabría como tratar a Ranma en este estado actual. _dice muy nerviosa la joven de ojos castaños.

_¡Solo tienes que portarte como siempre! _dice una preocupada Kasumi.

_¡No puedo! No soy la de siempre... dios mio que voy a hacer... _dice mientras se pone las manos en la cabeza.

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y todos se miran nerviosos.

_Ese es Ranma, ábrele querida por favor _le dice a su mujer adorada el doctor.

_¡No por favor! Dejadme que os explique...no lo abráis por favor decidle que me he ido.

Ya es tarde porque Kasumi abre la puerta y un preocupado Ranma entra dentro de la estancia y observa a su mujer con una bata y en paños menores.

Se acerca a ella precipitadamente y la besa en los labios apasionadamente, aquel beso a Akane le impacta mucho,no se lo esperaba en absoluto quedándose con los ojos abiertos y estática. Era un beso corto y decidido como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, sin embargo ella aquel contacto espontaneo le era eterno y le hacia erizar la piel...un sin fin de emociones hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina y contenga la respiración.

Seguidamente después de besarla la abraza contra su pecho con cariño mientras le acaricia el pelo.

Akane se siente muy extraña el cuerpo de esta reacciona poniéndose muy tensa y los músculos de este no respondían.

Se dejaba hacer porque le costaba mucho asimilar aquellas acciones del idiota de su prometido que hace unas horas la había humillado ante su familia por aquela comida.

Cuando el joven de la coleta la suelta del abrazo la coge por los hombros y le pregunta molesto.

_¿Que demonios haces así por la calle? ¿Estas loca o que? ¡No hagas esas cosas menudo susto me has pegado! ¡Tu padre se ha puesto de los nervios y a mi también! _le reprocha a una sorprendida Akane.

_...yo... _ no sabe que contestar la joven de los Tendo nerviosa.

_Vayámonos a casa Akane. Siento lo sucedido Kasumi. Nos vamos a casa y veré que le ha pasado. _dice mientras abraza a su sorprendido aun esposa cogiéndola del hombro para llevársela consigo.

_¡No te preocupes! Ya nos cuentas porque no se que le ha pasado. _se despide la mayor de los Tendo preocupada.

Ranma sale con Akane cogiéndola por el hombro, esta sale con la bata tapándose con la ayuda de su ahora esposo mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás mientras caminan como pidiendo ayuda con los ojos a su cuñado el doctor y su preocupada hermana.

Ambos piensan preocupados en lo ocurrido y se miran con complicidad.

_Cariño algo le pasa a Akane y hay que ayudarla. Es extraño pero no es verdad...algo ha sucedido. _dice el doctor Tofu a su mujer.

_¿Por que lo dices cariño? ¿que has notado ademas de lo que hemos visto? _insiste su bonita mujer.

_...Cuando Ranma la ha besado...parecía que la había besado por primera vez, podía sentir como se estremecía a causa de ello...y como contenía la respiración...es cierto no es la Akane de siempre...es la Akane de antes. _deduce el doctor compartiendo con su esposa.

PD: Bueno espero que os guste esta nueva historia llena de misterio.

Intentare ser mas seguido escribiendo y entregando los capítulos al menos ya que tardo los subiré larguitos para que no os sepan a poco.

Agradezco vuestras rewiews y espero que os guste como las demás.

Un saludo a todos.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	2. VIDA DE CASADOS

**CAPITULO 2_VIDA DE CASADOS**

Akane siente un escalofrío constante, pues le cuesta mucho que la gente la observe por la calle aunque no digan nada, pues le era muy extraño caminar abrazada a su prometido al que no se acercaba nunca anteriormente.  
El ahora señor Saotome la agarraba de su hombro con posesión y caminaban juntos paseando ante la mirada de todo el vecindario.  
Akane tenia aun una de sus manos tocándose los labios que habían sido besados por primera vez por el que es el amor de su vida, así de fácil sin miedos ni titubeos.  
Se sentía por una parte muy rara y por otro lado como en una nube, aunque lo veía todo tan precipitado.  
La forma de comportarse tan natural de su ahora marido y lo tímida e inexperta que es ella la hacia sentirse invadida.  
Aunque había muchas veces que se imaginaba como seria ir con Ranma por la calle cogidos de la mano o así en el plan que iban, así de sopetón un beso, mas un abrazo y paseo junto el abrazada le hacia sentirse un poco intimidada dado a que no estaba acostumbrada a actuar así.

_¡Me ha besado! ¡Delante de mi hermana! ¿Como es posible? ¿que esta sucediendo? Yo me siento muy rara...por una parte estoy feliz de que Ranma al fin me trate bien pero...por otro lado...es todo tan rápido...me he perdido 3 años de relación y aun no se porque. No recuerdo nada...¿tendrá que ver algo ese pañuelo?

A veces podía sentir como si esposo la miraba extrañado y esta no era capaz de devolverle la mirada, cada vez que sus ojos se chocaban con su atractivo marido se sonrojaba.  
Podía sentir lo fuerte que ahora es su marido, y lo seguro que va caminando por la calle.

_¿Oye...que demonios te ha pasado Akane? Me has asustado, y a tu hermana y tu padre también. ¿Para que has hecho eso? Si te encontrabas mal solo tenias que avisarte y por dios la próxima vez vístete antes de salir, por favor no me gusta que la gente te vea con poca ropa. _dice Ranma un poco posesivo.  
_...Lo siento me dolía la tripa y no quería despertarte, he pasado mala noche. _dice tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

El Ranma que le hablaba ella no lo conocía, para ella era un desconocido. Nunca antes le había tratado así y se sentía por primera vez que de verdad le pertenecía.

_`Pues la próxima vez me llamas. _Insiste el joven.

Cuando llegan de nuevo a la casa esta vez Akane observa mas la nueva situación de su vida. Estaba todo como antes prácticamente solo que algún que otro mueble nuevo. Los aparatos electrónicos todos nuevos y de mas tecnología.  
Ranma observa a su esposa y se da cuenta de que actuá raro.

_¿Todo bien Akane? Parece que sea la primera vez que ves esta casa... _dice extrañado mientras va recogiendo cosas del salón.  
_Si...solo que me da la impresión de que haga tiempo que no he estado aquí. _dice mirando todo a su alrededor.  
_¡Bueno cariño voy a tomarme un baño! ¿vienes? _le pregunta abrazándola por la espalda.

A Akane le vuelve a recorrer unos nervios desde el estomago hasta la garganta al sentir el fuerte pecho de su esposo apretandoda contra el, y sus brazos rodeándola completamente hasta sumergirla en su cuerpo.

_¿A donde? _pregunta temblandole la voz a la joven de cabellos azulados.  
_A tomarnos un baño. _insiste Ranma oliendo sus cabellos.  
_¿Para que? _pregunta asustada.  
_... ¿como que para que? ¿Akane estas muy rara, ehh? _dice el chico de ojos azulados apartándose de nuevo de ella mirándola incrédulo.  
_Perdona...yo Ranma tengo cosas que hacer... _dice yéndose hacia la cocina dejando a su esposo ahí pasmado en el salón.

Ranma la mira extrañado, su expresión en la cara era de total inquietud.  
Akane entra en la cocina y escucha a Ranma subiendo por las escaleras.

_¡Bueno me voy a tomarme un baño! Si quieres algo vienes... _dice caminando desganadamente.

La ahora señora Saotome se asegura de que su esposo haya subido y se haya encerrado en el baño para echar un vistazo a la casa y de paso buscar el pañuelo.  
Akane va recorriendo las habitaciones, lo que era su habitación sigue igual pero la de su padre es ahora la que ella se había despertado...la habitación de matrimonio pues es la mas grande. Ordena la habitación y hace la cama. Ahí encuentra el pañuelo y lo coge. Lo guarda en la que era su habitación en un sitio seguro y sigue recorriendo la casa.  
La habitación de Nabiki es ahora una sala de estar con biblioteca, ahí se encontraban muchos libros que a ella le gustaba.  
En la que era la habitación de Kasumi esta tal y como estaba como para invitados mas bien parecía tenerla preparada.

_¿Y mi padre y mi otra hermana? ¿Y tío Genma? _se pregunta a si misma.

En ese momento se oye el teléfono que seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, Akane lo coge respondiendo y una voz muy entrañable le hablaba muy cariñosamente.

_¡Hija mía! Oye...no tardéis mucho en venir que siempre se os hace tarde y aquí ya sabes que somos puntuales con la comida. A la señora Saotome le sienta muy mal comer con los platos fríos chicos. No tardéis. _dice con alegría el padre de la chica,  
_Deacuerdo papa ahí estaremos enseguida, Ranma se esta duchando. Cuando termine vamos.  
_Oye...hija ¿estas bien? Ya me ha contado tu hermana que habías aparecido ahí con ropa interior... dime hija te ha pasado algo con Ranma?  
_No papa no es nada, solo tenia un dolor de tripa pero ya estoy bien. Enseguida estamos ahí. Hasta ahora papa. _Se despide la menor de los Tendo.

_Así que...mi padre y tío Genma viven en casa de la madre de Ranma...pero... ¿Y Nabiki donde esta? ¿Entonces Ranma y yo vivimos solos? ¿Estamos solos? _pensaba sonrojada y nerviosa tocándose de nuevo los labios besados por su marido.

So oye la puerta del baño, Ranma ya ha salido y baja por las escaleras. Iba con una toalla que solo protegía sus genitales de la vista de cualquiera. Ahí Akane es cuando se percata del físico de su ahora esposo. Ranma ahora poseía un poderoso pecho, su tez de piel ahora era mas oscura y bronceada y las piernas eran mas gruesas y musculosas. Los cabellos cogidos por una coleta ahora eran mas largos y su aspecto en general ahora era más varonil que el Ranma que ella conocía.  
Akane no puede sentir ruborizarse al ver a su marido en esas circunstancias y no puede parar en pensar en el beso y abrazo anterior.

_Voy a vestirme, tu también deberías Akane que tu padre se enfada si llegamos tarde. _dice mientras va a la cocina a coger un poco de agua.

Akane sube las escaleras deprisa y va a su habitación a coger lo primero que ve para ponérselo deprisa antes de que su esposo suba, no soportaba la idea de cambiarse de ropa delante suya.  
Así que se viste rápidamente y cuando Ranma ha subido ya ella ya había terminado. Ranma la mira extrañado por su comportamiento y comienza a sacar también su nueva muda.

_¿Akane tienes algo que contarme? _pregunta el chico mientras va quitándose tranquilamente la toalla.

Akane se ruboriza ante la acción de su marido y se da la vuelta a hacer como que esta recogiendo la ropa que se había quitado. En cambio el ahora esposo de ella se desviste y viste como si nada delante de ella, aunque se da cuenta de que esta ruborizada.

_...No...es que...no se que me pasa es como si te viera por primera vez...he tenido un sueño taaaan largo... _dice simulando indiferencia.  
_Es que estas muy rara cariño. Oye vayámonos ya a casa de nuestros padres y después hablamos. _dice recogiendo ya vestido la toalla de baño.

Ranma va a dejar al cesto de la sopa sucia la toalla usada y la espera abajo.  
Akane se queda pensativa...en lo que Ranma le había dicho...luego hablamos... ¿luego hablamos? dios mio después tengo que volver aquí y ¡estaré a solas con el por primera vez! La primera vez que me quedo a solas con el y es con otro Ranma que no tiene que ver nada con el que conozco...dios mio tengo un dolor de estomago... _piensa la joven encogiéndose como si tuviera frío.

_¿Cariño vamos? _dice su esposo impaciente.  
_Si...voy enseguida. _va bajando las escaleras.

Salen a la calle y Ranma cierra la puerta con llave, Akane se dispone como siempre a caminar cuando una mano se posa en su hombro de nuevo, marido de nuevo la cogía abrazándole contra si. Akane de nuevo se siente incomoda y se sonroja.  
Para ella el ir caminando como dos enamorados era muy extraño. Aun no se había topado con ninguna de las anteriores locas prometidas de su ahora esposo, pero no tenia tampoco muchas ganas de que hubiese follón pues en parte aunque con vergüenza se sentía a gusto con Ranma y sobretodo correspondida.

Llegan a casa de la madre de Ranma en un buen paseo. Todos incluidos Nabiki esta ahí esperándolos en la misma mesa ya sentados.

_¿Que tal parejita? _saluda alegremente la mediana de los Tendo.  
_Hola Nabiki... _saluda el joven Saotome con normalidad.

Ranma invita a Akane a sentarse en el que parece ser el sitio de siempre de ella, y por supuesto el a su lado.

Los patriarcas de ambos jóvenes les reciben contentos y lo celebran con una copa de sake.  
La familia comienza a comer servidos por la señora Saotome quien cocina muy bien, Akane nota como a veces es observada.

_¿Que tal el dojo hijos? _pregunta el padre de Akane.  
_¡Muy bien! Como siempre tenemos muchos alumnos terminamos agotados, ¿verdad Akane? _le mira con aprobación a su esposa.  
_...¡Ah si si!Va muy bien si. _Dice Akane muy nerviosa.  
_Bueno...papa...tío Soun Akane y yo teníamos algo que deciros... _dice el joven Saotome tomando de la mano a su asustada esposa.

Akane se asusta con las palabras del que ahora es su esposo, y eso que aun no sabe que va a decir, pero no sabia porque muy bien aun que era algo bastante importante por la forma tan seria que Ranma tiene de hablar.

_¡Akane y yo queremos tener un bebe! _dice el joven de la trenza con decisión.

Akane se queda sin palabras y esta a punto de desmayarse del pánico que siente.

_¡Hijos míos que alegría que me dais! _ Celebra el patriarca Saotome con su esposa a su lado.  
_Enhorabuena hermanita, parece que vas a ser la primera... _dice guiñándole un ojo.  
_Ahhh eso explica que haya ido a la casa del doctor...esta mañana...Akane hay que tener paciencia con eso hija que eso se tarda un poco! _dice alegre el padre de la joven.  
_...gracias...¿me disculpáis un momento? Voy al baño. _dice levantándose rápidamente.

La joven de ojos castaños sale de esa estancia y se encierra en el baño que afortunadamente esta lejos del lugar. Cuando cierra la puerta coge una toalla y se la pone en la boca para ahogar con ella un amago de grito.

_¿Vamos a tener un bebe? Pero si no estoy preparada ni para que me bese... ¿como iba a soportar que me hiciera todo aquello? ¡Ay dios mio tengo que encontrar al mercader y buscar una solución para volver a mi época que me pertenece...no estoy preparada para estos pasos...aun no he pasado por esa madurez y no seria capaz de afrontarlo. ¡No puedo quedarme a solas con Ranma! Pero...¿y como lo hago?_piensa agobiada.

Después de reflexionar pensando en soluciones a corto plazo sale del baño respirando hondo y se sienta de nuevo en la mesa.  
Los demás estaban alegres excepto su prometido que la mira extrañado por su comportamiento, la nota distante y siente que le oculta cosas.

Después de la comida toman té con la familia y Ranma al poco tiempo se despide de los demás para irse a casa. Al parecer tenia que dar clases a cierta hora a unos alumnos.  
La pareja de ahora casados se despiden y se dirigen a su casa de nuevo cogidos como anteriormente.

_¿Ranma ahora a donde vamos?_le temblaba la voz mientras preguntaba.  
_¿Como que a donde vamos? A casa...tenemos ahora que dar clases al grupo de las tardes...de 6  
a 8 ¿Recuerdas? _pregunta Ranma a su mujer.  
_...¡ahhh claro! jeje! se me olvidaba. _simulaba la joven despiste.

El nuevo matrimonio llega a su nido de amor y se disponen a ir al dojo a prepararse para dar clase.  
Akane para variar cuando Ranma esta despistado se mete en el baño a vestirse rápido le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo delante suya.  
Cuando sale del baño, su esposo la esta esperando preparado ya en a misma puerta de este. La mira extrañado a lo que su esposa responde con una tímida sonrisa.

_...¡Vamos Ranma! _dice la joven adelantando paso.  
_¡Espera Akane! _coge a su esposa por los hombros dirigiendo su mirada hacia el.

Akane no sabe muy bien que va a hacer y le mira con temor por alguna reacción que le altere.  
Ranma podía sentir el apuro de su inexperta esposa.

_¿Akane te pasa algo? Te noto rara y distante conmigo...como que me rehuyes... ¿que te ocurre? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿O...es por lo que hablamos ayer sobre lo del bebe? _pregunta Ranma tímidamente sonrojado.  
_¡No de verdad! Es que estoy...no se como explicarte...como emocionada por el asunto , jeje _simula alegría y timidez.  
_¿Seguro? No me mientas Akane por favor...ya sabes las ganas que tengo de ser padre... _le dice mirándola con cariño.

Akane le mira embelesada, aquella expresión de enamoramiento de su esposo le encantaba verla...y su comportamiento en general lo veía tierno.

_¡Bueno en ese caso esta noche iremos a por ello! _le dice decidido a su apurada esposa.

A Akane le cambia la cara y le mira con pánico mientras su prometida se da la vuelta para dirigirse al dojo a dar clase.

_...¿.Es...ta noche? ¡Espera un momento Ranma! ...yo... _dice mientras se oye como tocan a la puerta.

La pareja mira hacia la puerta al parecer los alumnos ya le están esperando para dar la clase...se estaban retrasando...

_¡Vamos Akane nos esperan! _dice el chico de ojos azulados dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta.

La ahora comprometida joven Tendo se dirige al dojo con su marido, no hace mas que contar el tiempo que le queda de clase pensando en que hacer para no hacerle daño a su prometido...pues no quería que la dejase después de haber conseguido todos esos cambios.

_¡Dios mio tengo que contactar con el mercader! No puedo quedarme en este tiempo...no me pertenece vivir esto ahora... ¿que voy a hacer? ¿Como evito eso sin no cambiar nada de mi futuro? No quiero alterar todo esto vaya que repercuta en mi futuro o mi...pasado. Tengo que engañarle o desviarle la atención sobre mi...tengo que inventar algún plan para huir de esa situación ...¿pero como? ¿que hago? Tengo esta clase para pensar que hacer...

PD:_Bueno ahí os regalo otro capitulo, esta vez un poco mas corto pero así  
os dejo con mas ganas de mas! Intentare no demorar mucho en el siguiente.  
Gracias por leer mis historias,  
Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^_^


	3. ESTAMOS SOLOS

CAPITULO 3_ESTAMOS SOLOS

Mientras Ranma se encarga de abrir a sus alumnos, Akane aprovecha la ocasión para buscar el numero de telefono de la gestora encargada de los evento y mercados de Japon para poder dar con el mercado medieval y encontrar al mercader.

_¿Akane vienes? _le grita desde fuera su esposo.  
_¡Un momento quiero llamar a mi padre para preguntarle una cosa! ¡Ahora voy! _logra mentir a su distraído marido.

La joven de los Tendo se apresura llamando al ayuntamiento de Nerima y pide los teléfonos de los mercados y eventos parecidos de Japón, y finalmente logran decirle el teléfono de la organización del mercado medieval.  
Desesperada llama y pregunta por el comerciante del puesto de productos esotérico y le dan 3 teléfonos a los que finalmente logra dar con el comerciante que le vendió el pañuelo.

_¿Hola? ¿es usted el mercader del puesto? _pregunta nerviosa.  
_Si...¡ dígame! ¿En que puedo ayudarla? _le pregunta preocupado el mercader.  
_No se si me recordara pero hace unos años usted me vendió...buen me regalo un pañuelo ...el pañuelo Yai Mirein ¿recuerda? Me dijo que si necesitaba algo que no dudase en ponerme en contacto con usted. _le explica alterada la joven apurada por ser descubierta por su marido.  
_¡Ahh! Ya recuerdo... dígame señorita ¿que ocurre? _pregunta con interés el mercader.  
_...Vera es difícil de explicar pero esto es muy raro, el día que me dio el pañuelo me desperté en un futuro en el que mi vida es diferente. _le explica apurada la joven.  
_¿Ha llorado y se ha limpiado las lagrimas en el pañuelo, señorita? _le pregunta directo el mercader preocupado.  
_...Si... ¿y ahora que ocurre? _pregunta ansiosa la joven de los Tendo.  
_Bueno probablemente usted se encuentra ahora en su futuro, si ha llegado hasta ahí probablemente es porque al llorar en el paño de Yai Mirein querría cambiar algo de su vida y por eso ha viajado en el tiempo. Ese pañuelo transporta a las personas que sufren por alguna circunstancia al futuro para ver como es este y para cambiarlo. _le explica el vendedor.  
_¡Pero es que yo no quiero cambiar mi futuro! Me gusta el futuro que tengo... lo que pasa es que había sido una discusión con mi prometido y me enfade con el y llore de cabreo, pero es la vida que quiero.  
_¿Pero no me dijo usted que no estaba enamorada de su prometido? ¿Que estaba obligada a casarse con una persona que no quería? _le dice desconcertado a la joven.  
_¡No se porque dije eso! Pero es cierto me cuesta mucho admitirlo pero estoy enamorada de mi prometido! _le confiesa al mercader.  
_¿Pero su futuro esta con el? ¿Esta casada con el?  
_Si...y no quiero cambiarlo.  
_Entonces porque no sigue ahí con el, así ya esta feliz...  
_¡No puedo! Yo...no estoy preparada para tener esta vida aun, me he perdido mucha relación y de repente hacer vida de casados sin haber pasado la etapa de novios me es muy difícil. _le explica desesperada al mercader.  
_¿Quiere volver a su pasado?  
_...Si... quiero tener una relación antes de tener esta vida...  
_¿Pero porque? Si es a quien quiere...

Por otro Ranma al ver que su esposa tarda, deja a los alumnos haciendo unos ejercicios y se precipita hacia la casa...a lo que ve que la llamada se ha extendido demasiado no puede evitar querer escucharla sin ser descubierto.

_ Porque yo así no puedo estar... no puedo dejar que se acerque a mi ni que me toque, me pone de los nervios...no soporto esta situación cada vez que pienso que me tengo que quedar a solas con el se me revuelve el estomago. Esta noche quiere que estemos a solas...¡quiere que busquemos un bebe! Estoy desesperada...estoy por contarle la verdad. _le explica desesperada  
_No eso no lo haga, lo que tiene que hacer es intentar no cambiar las cosas porque si altera algo de su futuro el presente se vera afectado. No haga nada que no debe de estar fuera de su curso...  
_¿y como hago? ¿Tengo que comportarme como si nada? ¿Tengo que dejarme hacer todo lo que el quiera porque es mi marido? Pero es que es casi imposible me cuesta mucho...

Ranma al escuchar esto se queda perplejo y decide salir de allí antes de ser descubierto por su esposa, al parecer va haciéndose su cuenta sobre lo que esta oyendo y piensa que quizás este alguien detrás de ese comportamiento y distanciamiento de su esposa.  
El joven Saotome vuelve triste y cabizbajo al dojo y sigue con la clase.  
Akane sigue en su conversación con el mercader sobre como solucionar el asunto y volver a su vida normal ajena a que su esposo lo ha escuchado.

_¿Y como puedo volver? _le pregunta apurada.  
_Pues debe de volver a llorar en el pañuelo, lo que no se en su caso que debe de llorar porque realmente es lo que quiere...es la primera vez que me pasa una cosa así...  
_¿Entonces no sabe como ayudarme? _le pregunta desesperada.  
_...Pues déjeme estudiar el caso, no obstante debe de guardar el pañuelo si no no puede volver a su pasado. Ya daré con la manera de que vuelva.  
_¿Y mientras tanto que hago?  
_Pues...haga la vida lo mejor posible y por el amor de dios no altere nada, ¿entendido? Si no puede afectar su futuro actual.  
_¿Eso significa que debo de consumar mi vida de casada con mi esposo?  
_...pues si tiene que hacerlo así debe de ser señora. Lo siento pero es que si no las cosas pueden cambiar y no terminar con su esposo casada en este futuro. No haga nada fuera de lo común en la vida actual que tiene, déjese guiar por su marido y no haga nada fuera de lo habitual.  
_...esta bien... Por favor llámeme cuando sepa algo señor al teléfono del que le estoy llamando, muchas gracias... _dice resignada la menor de los Tendo.

Cuando cuelga respira hondo y va al dojo a ayudar a su marido con la clase.

_Ya estoy aquí... _dice preparándose para ayudar a su marido.

Ranma la mira callado mientras esta instruyendo en la clase. Akane sigue las instrucciones de Ranma y ayuda a los alumnos a realizar los ejercicios.  
La ahora señora Saotome esta ajena a las observaciones de su desconfiado esposo, quien mira atentamente cada uno de los movimientos que hace.  
Después de mas de una 1 de clase por fin Ranma la finaliza la sesión y ambos despiden a sus alumnos.

Por fin quedan solos ante los temores de Akane y recogen todo el dojo juntos callados.  
Akane observa a Ranma bastante distante de repente.

_Ranma... ¿que te pasa?  
_¡Estoy cansado! _dice sin volverse hacia ella.

Akane no sabe si pensar que le ocurre algo o simplemente esta cansado como él dice.

_¿ Estará enfadado conmigo? Quizás no actúo como la Akane de este futuro y este raro conmigo, la verdad es que no me he comportado bien y debe de estar mal por ello... estará a lo mejor pensando cosas que no son... intentare ser atenta con él no quiero estropear lo nuestro, no quiero estropear este futuro. _planea Akane mirando a su esposo.

La joven de cabellos azulados se acerca a su esposo y le da una toalla amablemente para que se seque el sudor.  
A lo que su esposo la acepta limpiándose el sudor de la cara.

_...¿Ranma seguro que estas bien? ¿quieres un té o algo para beber? _le insiste a su esposo.  
_¡No gracias! Voy a ducharme... _dice cabizbajo mientras se va al baño.

_Este esta raro, algo le pasa... ¿que hago? porque bañarme con el no voy a hacerlo...me da mucho palo, intentare ser cariñosa con el para que no sospeche aunque me cueste. _piensa la joven preocupada por su marido.

Akane comienza a recoger la casa lo poco que hay y preparar una colada con la ropa sucia para el día siguiente, para que parezca que tiene cosas que hacer en vez de que su esposo piense que no quiere nada con él.

Al rato Ranma sale del baño con una toalla cubriéndose solo sus intimidades, baja al salón y ve a su esposa haciendo la colada.

El joven de cabellos negros largos la mira detenidamente, le extraña que se haga faenas a esas horas de la noche.

_¿Akane por que haces ahora la colada? ¿Es que mañana por la mañana sales? _le pregunta dudoso.

_jejeje no, es que había mucho por hacer y ademas a lo mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, me apetece pasear un poco, tenemos que hacer cosas juntos en vez estar siempre en casa, ¿no te parece? _dice sonriente.

_...esta bien...iremos donde quieras. Me voy a dormir. ¿Vienes? _le pregunta desganado.

_...a...ahora voy cuando termine, ¿vale? Descansa. _le sonríe simulando normalidad.

_...vale.

Ranma se acerca a su asustada esposa y esta se percata de las intenciones de su amado, le va a dar un beso de buenas noches a lo que ella no sabe porque reacciona abrazándolo fuerte para evitar que la bese.

El joven Saotome se sorprende por la reacción de su esposa y queda erguido sin saber que hacer.

Se había dado cuenta de que su esposa no quería besarle, había algo raro y forzado en ese abrazo y ahora también después de aquella llamada y las ultimas reacciones acontecidas de esta no le hacían pensar positivo sobre su relación.

Finalmente se aparta Ranma muy cabizbajo y se aleja para subir por las escaleras.

_...¡Buenas noches! _se despide.

_¡Buenas noches, Ranma! _le sonríe.

Cuando Ranma esta subiendo las escaleras se vuelve a girar a su esposa que aun le sigue mirando apenada sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_¡Akane! _la llama clamandola.

_¿Si?

_...no tardes en subir. _dice muy serio.

_...tranquila termino la colada y subo ¿vale? Te lo prometo. _apura saliendo al paso hacia la lavadora.

Pasa el tiempo y la lavadora hace tiempo que ha terminado y la joven somnolienta tiende la ropa. Tiene pánico a subir pero sabe que debe de hacerlo.

Quizás con mucha suerte su esposo se habrá dormido del agotamiento de las clases en el dojo. O quizás verdaderamente estará esperándola en su cama.

La joven de los Tendo se estremecía el pensar que debe de dormir con su prometido de nuevo y es la primera vez que pasa la noche con su ahora esposo.

Decide darse un baño para relajarse y hacer tiempo. Consigue al menos temporalmente relajarse, también es cierto que necesitaba bañarse ya que no quería acostarse oliendo mal con su esposo, quería estar lo mas agradable posible para él.

De nuevo después del baño baja al salón y se toma un vaso de leche para conciliar sueño, calmar los nervios y reflexionar sobre el asunto. Pensar en como sobrellevar las cosas hasta que el mercader consiga una solución.

Pasa un largo rato viendo la tele y después de reflexionar un tiempo la ahora señora Saotome respira hondo y decide subir a la habitación.

Antes de entrar va a tocar a la puerta cuando sin darse cuenta no había pensado que ya hace falta que toque a la puerta pues ese también era su habitación...la costumbre de pedir permiso antes de entrar.

Una vez dentro de la estancia observa a su marido que esta dormido plácidamente en su lecho.

Con mucho cuidado se acuesta boca arriba, suspira hondo porque estaba agotada y tenia ganas de estirarse en la cama.

Cuando intenta coger el sueño se da la vuelta dando la espalda a Ranma y a pesar de los nervios intenta dormir lo mas tranquila posible, quiere evitar despertar a su esposo.

Al rato escucha a su esposo suspirar...se notaba que ahora estaba despierto y evidentemente estaba esperando a su querida esposa.

Se gira hacia ella y la abraza por la espalda. A Akane le suben los nervios desde el estomago hasta la espalda, puede sentir como esa mañana la respiración de su amado en su cuello y como la olfateaba con cariño.

Akane estaba estática y no sabia como actuar, así que decide dejarse hacer o intenta hacerse la dormida cosa que es casi imposible pues la respiración de esta era muy agitada y su esposo podía notarlo.

Para Ranma no es suficiente y poco a poco se incorpora hacia su esposa y la va girando para dejarla boca arriba.

La joven de cabellos azulados es presa del pánico pero se deja hacer, tiene miedo de parar aquello y que su esposo se enfade y todo aquello cambia según le explico su amigo el mercader.

El joven Saotome se acerca al rostro de su esposa y le besa dulcemente en los labios y comienza a besuquearle también las mejillas, el cuello y va bajando hacia el vientre mientras va abriéndole el yukatan que la joven inexperta se había puesto para dormir.

A la pequeña Tendo le temblaba el cuerpo, por un lado sentía miedo y todas las típicas inseguridades personales y por otro lado se estremecía de placer ante aquellas cariñosas caricias y mas viniendo de quien venían...de su amado.

Las palabras del mercader no hacían mas que rondarle la cabeza y va poco a poco relajándose y dejándose llevar por las caricias de su esposo, con lo que le agarra la cabeza acariciando el pelo de su amado Ranma mientras este la adoraba con sus besos.

La respiración de la joven de los Tendo va agitándose pero de placer, y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el amor procesado por su marido.

Pero Ranma comienza de nuevo ahora a besarle sin el yukatan subiendo hacia al rostro de su bella esposa a quien de nuevo besa en los labios esta vez mas apasionado.

A Akane le preocupa que Ranma se de cuenta de sus movimientos inexpertos y le aparta un poco mirándolo a los ojos como si no se creyese ese acontecimiento con él.

Su esposo la mira con inquietud y vuelve a mirarla a los labios y de nuevo retoma el beso.

La joven de los Tendo le va cogiendo del cabello a su esposo y este ve paso para ponerse encima de esta.

Akane se estremece al sentir el cuerpo robusto de su marido encima de ella, con la piel de ambos al descubierto y tapados con una manta cosa que hace todo mas cálido.

El joven Saotome comienza a besarla mas fuerte en los labios y va haciendo movimientos corporales encima de esta, ella podía sentir todo el cuerpo del joven y las partes intimas de este restregarse una y otra vez encima de ella.

La presión del peso de su marido y el momento que esta viviendo con este junto con las caricias hacia que le faltase el aire. Le dolía hasta el pecho de los nervios que tenia.

La respiración es agitada para ahora también Ranma que estaba excitado, y Akane podía sentirlo en su parte mas intima al notar el miembro de su esposo responder a los estímulos.

Los nervios se apoderan una vez mas de la joven y no puede soportar mas la situación, así que intenta parar aquello como sea.

_¡Ranma! ¡Espera! _dice soltándose de los labios de su esposo.

Ranma la deja de besar y la mira desconcertado pero sin quitarse encima de ella.

_¿Que ocurre Akane?

_...¿estas...cansado?

_...bueno como siempre pero ya sabes que siempre tengo energías para otras cosas...ya sabes que quiero decir... _dice mirándola de nuevo a los labios sediento de ella.

_...¿seguro? Es que hoy te he visto con pocas ganas de estar conmigo.

_¿Realmente te parece que no tenga ganas de estar contigo? Si he sido yo quien he ido a por ti... _le dice malhumorado.

_...¿que quieres hacer, Ranma?

_¿Como que que quiero hacer? ¿A ti que te parece? Pues lo que hacemos casi todas las noches...ya lo sabes. No entiendo que me dices.

_...¡ah vale! Esta bien. Lo siento haberte interrumpido pensaba que estabas agotado.

_...no...estoy bien...estate tranquila y no te estreses. _le dice mientras de nuevo comienza a besarla por la cara.

A la joven Tendo de nuevo comienza a subirle como mariposas por el estomago, le costaba respirar pues su esposo de nuevo había insistido en seguir con aquello. ¿había marcha atrás? ¿como podía hacer para parar eso?

El pequeño Saotome recorre de nuevo el rostro de su insegura esposa, y retoma el beso prolongado y pasional en los labios de nuevo restregándose sobre el cuerpo de ella ahora ardiente.

De nuevo comienza a notar las partes de su prometido protuberantes, aquello va tomando consistencia ya que Ranma comienza a quitarse la única prenda que llevaba a dormir.

Poco a poco con una de sus manos el ahora experto Ranma le separa los muslos a su esposa para ponerse entre ellos, para acercarse al sitio sagrado y protegido para su esposa.

A la pobre de los Tendo le cuesta respirar de los nervios, le duele el pecho y no puede apenas responder a movimientos que su cuerpo le pide...esta totalmente bloqueada.

Después de mas restriegos el joven Saotome le intenta quitar la prenda baja de su esposa y esta ya recapacita asustada cogiendo de la mano a su esposo y parar sus intenciones.

_¡Para Ranma! ¡Espera! _grita desesperada la joven ahora señora Saotome.

A este gesto el joven de cabellos largos ya se separa de ella malhumorado y se quita de encima rápidamente.

Akane se incorpora sentándose en la cama y su esposo enciende la luz mirándolo en cama disgustado sentado a su lado.

La joven de los Tendo reacciona tapándose con la sabana con timidez y encogiéndose bajo la mirada imperativa de su ahora enfadado esposo.

_¿Tienes algo que contarme Akane? ¡Estas muy rara! ¿Que te pasa? _le dice enfadado pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada.

_...no lo se...no puedo explicarte...yo...

_... ¿que no sabes que te pasa? Hoy has actuado muy raro. Esta mañana sales corriendo a casa de tu hermana, después estas rara todo el día. Cuando vamos a casa de nuestros padres a darles la noticia de que queremos ser padres parece darte igual después de haberlo hablado los dos con mucha ilusión. ¿Que te ha pasado de la noche a la mañana? No pareces tu. Incluso he sentido que no quieres nada conmigo, parece que me rehuyes incluso mis besos. ¿hay algo que tengas que contarme, Akane? _insiste muy disgustado el joven Saotome.

_...no...no hay nada que contarte. _dice mirando al frente.

_¿Y porque no quieres hacerlo?

_¡Es que no estoy acostumbrada! _le dice tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

_¿Acostumbrada? Akane si lo hacemos mucho, casi todos los días... ¿acaso no quieres tener un hijo conmigo? _le dice preocupado.

_¡Claro que si! ¡Que no te quepa la duda!

_¿Entonces?

_...Ranma yo lo siento mucho...es que...estoy...no te puedo explicar... _dice con miedo.

Una vez mas su esposo la mira con disgusto. Coge la almohada suya y se levanta de la cama enfadado.

_¡Me voy a dormir a otra habitación! No se que demonios te ha pasado de ayer a hoy pero no pareces la misma de siempre y estoy empezando a pensar cosas raras. Cuando quieras ser la de siempre y contarme lo que te ocurre vienes a mi. _dice yéndose de la habitación cerrando de un portazo la habitación.

Akane se encoge de rodillas y apoya la cabeza en sus antebrazos agobiada por la situación.

_¡Dios mio que he hecho! Ranma ahora esta cabreado y esto no debería de haber pasado...tenia que haberme quedado quieta y dejarme hacer y ahora estaría todo como siempre...ya he cambiado algo y he creado una crisis en mi matrimonio... ¿que pasara ahora? .Tengo que arreglar este estropicio aunque me cueste la timidez. _piensa la joven hasta que finalmente se queda dormida.

PD: Bueno ya habéis visto que ha habido un calentamiento...jejejej, espero que os haya gustado.

Un saludo y espero actualizar pronto.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	4. CONVIVIENDO CON EL FUTURO

CAPITULO 4 _CONVIVIENDO CON EL FUTURO

La joven de los Tendo sucumbe al sueño rápidamente debido al cansancio ocasionado por las emociones sufridas del da transcurrido.

No se puede decir lo mismo del chico de ojos azules quien muy enfadado y con un calenton de narices se dirige a la que es la habitación de los invitados...la de su amada esposa.

Con muchas vueltas y formas de pensar en las posibles cosas que le pueden pasar a su esposa el ahora señor Saotome, consigue dormirse aguantándose las ganas de irrumpir en aquella habitación y tomar como todas las noches hace a su esposa.

Llega la mañana y los rayos de sol ciegan los parpados cerrados de la ahora señora Saotome, quien descansa sola y tranquila en una gran cama.

Antes de abrir los ojos recapacita en lo sucedido en la noche anterior y comienza a abrir lentamente los parpados con la esperanza de que todo lo que ha vivido sea un sueño.

Pero para su desgracia se encuentra de nuevo en aquella futura suya habitación, se levanta con desanimo y se pone una bata para salir fuera.

Arregla la cama y se dispone a salir al salón en busca de su marido con la intención de arreglarse con el y enmendar el estropicio de anoche antes que todo se complique mas.

Con mucho cuidado sale de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido y se oye de fondo la tele, sabia que su esposo le estaba esperando en el salón.

Baja las escaleras ya haciendo ruido para que su amado le oiga, y comprueba que esta tumbado en el suelo mirando la tele apoyado en uno de sus brazos.

_¡Buenos días Ranma! _dice fingiendo alegría la joven de los Tendo.

_Buenos días. _dice el chico con desgana.

Akane mira apurada al suelo con vergüenza y se sienta cerca de su esposo.

_...Ranma yo...esto...lo siento. Perdoname por lo de ayer. _le dice con miedo.

_...

_¿Ranma? ¿Estas mal conmigo?

_...Estoy como tu estas conmigo, raro. No se que pensar... _dice sin mirarla a la cara aun.

_Te prometo que estaré bien, es que...es que...no puedo explicarte que me paso ayer, pero no es nada malo en serio. Esta todo bien y yo...yo...te...te... _le dice con miedo.

_...¿tu que? _le dice mirándole serio esta vez.

_...

_...bueno en ese caso...yo seguiré durmiendo en la habitación de invitados hasta que aclares tus ideas. _dice Ranma muy enfadado levantándose del suelo.

_¡Espera Ranma! _grita la joven de los Tendo.

Ranma la mira muy extrañado, esta vez le hace caso y se vuelve a sentar. El joven Saotome la mira con mucha intriga.

_No eres tu, soy yo. No es culpa tuya, no has hecho nada malo...se me pasara...en serio... _explica la joven angustiada.

_...no entiendo Akane...¿entonces que es?

_...es que me he puesto nerviosa con mi...con mi...con el tema de tener un bebe y no se...me ha dado miedo pero ya lo he recapacitado mejor de verdad, estoy mas segura de lo que quiero. _miente a su marido.

_...¿y porque me dijiste ayer que no era el bebe?

_Pues porque se te veía tan ilusionado y con tantas ganas de... ya sabes pues...

_¿Buen entonces que? ¿Quieres esperar por el bebe? No me importa pero dime la verdad. _dice Ranma apoyando su mano en el hombro de su prometida.

_...si no te importa podríamos esperar unos días a ver si se me pasa, quizás necesite madurar un poco mas...sera cuestión de unos días, te lo prometo. _le dice mirando con cariño a su comprensivo esposo.

_¡Claro que si! Lo que necesites cariño. _le dice mientras sus facciones cambian mirando cariñosamente a su esposa.

El joven de los Saotome abraza a su esposa y cuando se separa un poco de ella le coge del mentón con ambas manos y le besa en los labios dulce y prolongadamente.

Aquel gesto le vino de sopetón y no pudo evitar asustarse, aun no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos gestos espontáneos de su esposo ni mucho menos que la tratase con tanto cariño ni atención.

Ranma de nuevo vuelve a abrazar a su esposa y respiran ambos mas aliviados.

La mañana transcurre muy bien entre los jóvenes recién casados, dan clase a sus alumnos los de la mañana y van a casa de los padres a comer.

De nuevo ambos cogidos por la calle, aun a la joven de los Tendo le cuesta mucho ir en esa forma, ya que no puede evitar mirar alrededor siendo vista por la gente.

De vez en cuando miraba la mano de su esposo que le agarraba por el hombro con posesión, es como si no se lo creyera aun...y a veces se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo tímidamente gesto ajeno al chico de la coleta.

Cuando van a entrar en la casa Akane pide a su esposo un minuto de atención para hablar a solas antes de que estén con la familia.

_Ranma, querría decirte algo antes de entrar, por favor. _le dice con vergüenza.

Ambos jóvenes casados se miran en la entrada de la casa de los Saotome.

_Dime Akane... ¿que ocurre? _le dice preocupado cogiéndola con cariño de la mano.

_...Si es posible no digamos nada de lo del bebe, que seguro que sera cuestión de días y no quisiera agobiarlos con cambios de opinión, no quiero que piensen que tenemos problemas. _dice nerviosa ante la mirada observadora de su amado.

_¿Entonces? ¿No les decimos nada?

_No...es mejor así, es como queríamos así que mejor lo tenemos en cuenta nosotros y ya esta...

_¿Y si se retrasa mucho la cosa y nos preguntan?

_Pues les decimos que estamos en ello...no creo que tarde mucho en decidirme en serio...no merece la pena disgustarles...ademas ya sabes lo que les gusta intervenir en nuestras decisiones. _convence a su marido.

_...ya...claro tienes razón, mejor lo llevamos entre nosotros el asunto.

Se vuelven a coger de la mano y llaman a la puerta entrando dentro.

La comida transcurre como siempre, ambas familias contentas con la decisión de los jóvenes que quieren ser padres, lo celebran con alegría y no paran de hablar de como seria el bebe incluso en los posibles nombres.

Los jovenes casados se miraban con complicidad y se resignaban a aguantar a su familia.

Cuando consiguen acabar con aquello vuelven a su casa.

Dan un buen paseo y cuando llegan a su casa preparan la clase de la tarde.

Akane intenta estar atenta al teléfono lo mas posible esperando quizás alguna noticia del mercader...pero no viene nunca..y aquello la pone nerviosa.

De momento parece que esa noche podrá pasarla a saber tranquila sin ser presionada en el tema del bebe, de momento se había podido salvar de esas situaciones que tan incomodidad le produce a lo que no esta preparada.

Pronto anochece y se terminan las clases, ambos maestros se despiden de sus alumnos y recogen juntos el dojo.

Llega la hora de cenar y Ranma es quien hace la cena. Akane le ayuda en la elaboración de la mesa y recoger las cosas que el mancha.

Con la vida cotidiana que parecen tener ambos, Akane parece estar encantada...su vida esta cambiada por completo lo que siempre ella había imaginado discutiendo con su prometido es una total armonía.

De vez en cuando miraba embobada a su atractivo esposo mientras este esta entusiasmado cocinando para ambos.

_¿Como es posible que cambie tanto? ¿Realmente es Ranma así? Me gusta tanto vivir así, estoy tan bien con él...le quiero tanto...creo que le quiero mas ahora que antes viendo como es conmigo de cariñoso y atento. _pensaba sonriéndose para si misma la joven de ojos castaños.

El joven matrimonio cenaban alegremente, Ranma de vez en cuando le acariciaba la mano a una sonrojada Akane quien no estaba acostumbrada a ese amor demostrado. Aquellas cosquilleras caricias le hacían sonreír con timidez, y le costaba mucho corresponderle.

Se les veía tan tiernos a ambos muchachos que costaba imaginar que alguna vez en serio pudiesen llegar a estar así.

Los acaramelados jóvenes recogen los restos de su cena y se disponen a irse a la cama.

Suben con cariño cogidos de la mano hasta su habitación y cierran la puerta de esta.

Ranma comienza a desvestirse y Akane no puede evitar darse la vuelta fingiendo buscar algo...Ranma se mete en la cama y observa tumbado a su bella esposa esperando quizás algo de ella.

La joven de ojos castaños le mira con miedo y tapándose aun con el yukata esperando alguna palabra de su esposo.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de ambos.

_...Esto...voy a apagar la luz. _dice tímidamente Akane.

_Esta bien. _le dice el joven de los Saotome no perdiendo de vista a su esposa.

Akane se acerca con miedo al interruptor y lo apaga con temblor en las manos.

_¡Puff! Viene la parte mas difícil...otra noche durmiendo al lado de Ranma...pero bueno imagino que se cortara en el tema sabiendo que aun no quiero tener beber...porque no me habrá llamado el maldito mercader...estoy en apuros por dios. Tengo que intentar hacer la vida de la Akane de ahora y no fastidiar esta preciosa vida que me espera con Ranma. _piensa la joven para sus adentros mientras vuelve hacia la cama ahora a oscuras.

La joven tímida de los Tendo se mete en la cama con el Yukata puesto, Ranma le hace sitio y Akane ya siente el cuerpo de su ardiente esposo.

_¿Akane porque no te quitas el Yukata? _pregunta el joven Saotome desconcertado.

_...pues porque tengo frío... _dice acurrucándose para si misma.

_...¡Pero si no hace frío! _dice Ranma extrañado.

_¡Yo si que tengo frío! _dice apurada la joven de cabellos azulados.

_¿ehhh? ¿te encuentras mal? _le dice incrédulo el joven Saotome.

_No no, tranquilo estoy bien es solo un poco de frío nada mas. _finge la joven de ojos marrones.

_Entonces ven que yo te hago entrar en calor... _dice acercándose a ella restregando su cuerpo contra el de su esposa.

A la joven inexperta Akane le tiembla el cuerpo y de nuevo le invaden los nervios y las inseguridades.

Ranma sigue con sus insinuaciones y de nuevo se pone en un salto encima de ella como todas las noches hace y le hace sus carantoñas.

La va besando por el cuello y le acaricia el cuerpo. Una de sus manos le toca un pecho y poco a poco con la otra mano le va deshaciendo el lazo del yukata para quitárselo.

El cuerpo de Akane se pone rígido y de nuevo comienza a arderle el pecho con ello comprimiendole el aire.

Ranma de nuevo besa apasionadamente a su esposa mientras restriega su cuerpo con el de ella, ya consigue quitarle el yukata y esta puede notar el poderoso torso desnudo de su esposo.

_¡No puedo! ¡Quiero pero no puedo! ¿Porque me cuesta tanto? Mi cuerpo se pone rígido y no puedo evitar rehuir del tema...¿realmente quiere hacerlo? Si le he dicho que no quiero tener bebes de momento porque quiere seguir con esto? _piensa la joven de los Tendo angustiada mientras su esposo la manosea por todos lados restregando su cuerpo contra el de esta.

Con mucho esfuerzo la ahora señora Saotome se despega un poco de los labios de su prometido y respira profundo para intentar frenar aquello...solo podía sentir como su amado se estremecía con las caricias y el notar el cuerpo de su esposa. La respiración de el joven Saotome era muy agitada y se notaba que estaba muy excitado. De nuevo...los miedos se apoderaban de la pequeña Tendo y no puede evitar intervenir antes de llegar mas lejos.

_...Ranma... _dice como puede despegando sus labios de el momentáneamente.

_...dime... _dice mientras sigue besando los labios de esta despacio y con deseo.

_...mejor que esperemos para el bebe. _insiste en el tema.

_,,,,si...ya hemos hablado de eso, ya me ha quedado claro, tranquila lo haremos como siempre... _dice mientras sigue besando el cuello de su prometida.

Las intenciones de la joven de los Tendo caen en saco roto y al ver que su ahora marido sigue con lo que estaba los miedos se apoderan de ella y comienza a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

Las caricias cada vez eran mas grandes, notaba toda la anatomía de su esposo responder a los estímulos que el mismos se ocasionaba ronzándose con su esposa una y otra vez.

Las manos de Ranma recorrían todas las partes del cuerpo, aquello aunque con vergüenza no podía evitar estremecerse, pues estas caricias a ella no le hacían pasar impunes y le sobreexcitaban...aunque no estaba costumbrada a ellas a veces cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por estas.

El ahora experimentado Saotome se quita la única prenda que se llevaba a la cama y Akane podía sentir el miembro de su esposo preparado.

Los ojos de la joven esposa Saotome se ponen como platos cuando nota las protuberancias de este y se bloquea olvidándose de nuevo de la comodidad de las caricias. Su cuerpo de nuevo que se había relajado se pone tenso temblandole las piernas.

Ranma va poco a poco quitandole la prenda que protege las partes mas intimas de su esposa quien cede en principio apretando los parpados con fuerza haciendo esfuerzo por consentir todo aquello.

El joven Saotome consigue quitar el obstáculo entre su sexo y el de su esposa y comienza a abrirse paso entre los muslos de la joven poniéndose encima de esta dejando todo su pesa en ella.

Akane siente del todo a su ahora esposo, podía sentir todo su miembro erecto en su mas recóndito sitio protegido...y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, tanto que aguantaba la respiración.

Ahora Ranma la coge de la nuca y orienta la boca de su esposa a la suya mientras con la otra mano va a ayudar a invadir a su amada por completo como la noche anterior quería.

Akane aprieta los parpados y se deja hacer esperando el acto en si, pero sus piernas le juegan una mala pasada y se ponen tensas comenzando a cerrarse e impedir el paso a su esposo.

Ranma nota eso y de nuevo comienza a insistir en ello ayudándose de sus manos para abrir los muslos de esta de nuevo.

La joven de los Tendo de nuevo de deja llevar dándose a ella misma otra oportunidad de probar aquello con sus amado, pero de nuevo la inexperiencia y los miedos la bloquean.

_...Ranma... _dice dejando de besarle.

_...si... _dice ahora besandole por el cuello.

_...lo del bebe que mejor lo dejemos para mas adelante por favor. _insiste.

_...ya...ya o hemos hablado tranquila no te agobies. _sigue besando a su esposa.

_ ¿y si me dejas embarazada?

_...no ha pasado antes no debe de pasar ahora tranquila no te dejare embarazada. _dice sin dejar de besarle en el cuello.

_...pero Ranma...entonces no deberíamos de seguir con esto... ¿no? Me habías dicho que me esperarías,... _dice con miedo apartándose un poco de su prometido para mirarlo a la cara.

Ranma deja de besarla y le mira incrédulo y expectante.

_¿Como? Pero si eso es lo que voy a hacer..._dice mirándole molesto.

_...no...no lo estas haciendo porque quieres...seguir con esto... _dice con timidez.

_... ¿y que tiene que ver? Esto siempre lo hemos hecho aunque no buscábamos bebe. _dice indignado.

_...Ranma es que...

_Es que... ¿que? No te entiendo Akane. ¿que quieres entonces? _dice aun sin quitarse de encima.

_...pues que tengas paciencia.

_Pero si ya la tengo te he dicho que no voy a dejarte embarazada, ¿es que no confías en mi? ¿Piensas que quiero dejarte embarazada a traición?

_...no... _dice mirando hacia un lado la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Entonces?

_...

Ranma de nuevo se levanta de la cama malhumorado y se pone los calzones rápidamente.

Sin encender la luz se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda a Akane, se queda unos segundos pensativo en silencio y de nuevo se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Akane se sienta en la cama y se echa las manos a la cabeza con agobio.

Ranma en cambio la mira una vez mas antes de irse.

_Akane...no se que demonios te pasa pero lo descubriré...algo me ocultas desde hace 2 días y no estoy bien. Me voy a dormir a otro lado porque si no...terminaremos discutiendo como antaño.

El joven de los Saotome se va dejando a una desolada Akane pensando como revolver esto, pensativa en sus cosas y en que hacer.

_¡Madre mía lo he hecho de nuevo! ¡Dios mio! Ranma me va a odiar, se va a pensar cosas que no son...¿que puedo hacer? Es que no he podido hacerlo...aunque quería pero no podía... mañana tengo que intentar arreglar esto y dar lo mas rápido posible con el mercader. _piensa angustiada la ahora señora Saotome.

PD: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el nuevo episodio, como siempre el pobre Ranma a dos velas XDD me encanta la situación!

Un saludo y espero vuestras respuestas que me encantan.

Como os prometí intento subir y actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	5. CRISIS

CAPÌTULO 5_CRISIS

La noche la pasan de nuevo por separado sin mas problemas.

Cada uno en su habitación, Akane llena de temores y esperando algún milagro para salir de esa situación y Ranma por otro lado en la otra habitación enfadado.

Llega la mañana y Akane despierta agotada de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, aun así hace animo de levantarse rápido porque lo que mas quería en ese momento era ver a su amado para justificar aquel comportamiento de alguna manera.

Quizás inventaría otra nueva escusa que lleva toda la noche intentando maquinar sin éxito alguno, pero lo cierto es que la situación ya se le estaba yendo de las manos.

La ahora señora Saotome sale en busca de su prometido, se acerca sigilosamente a la habitación donde ha ido su marido a dormir esa noche, apoya la cabeza en la puerta para oír algún ruido y al no tener ninguna muestra de movimiento por parte de este deduce que aun esta dormido.

Toca con indecisión a la puerta y no obtiene respuesta.

_...estará enfadado... _deduce la joven de cabellos azulados.

Con mucho miedo abre la puerta con cuidado y para su sorpresa se encuentra que la cama esta deshecha pero no hay nadie en la habitación.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Akane se asoma por la ventana pero no ve a nadie por la calle.

La joven corre hacia el salón y la cocina y no se encuentra su amado en la estancia de toda la casa.

De nuevo va a su habitación y se viste deprisa para salir corriendo al dojo.

Abre la puerta y tampoco se encuentra nadie dentro. La joven se siente desolada por lo que esta ocurriendo y deja caer sus rodillas al suelo.

_...Ranma... ¿donde estas?

El señor Saotome por otro lado se encuentra en el bar de Ucchan almorzando, había salido pronto para evitar encontrarse con su esposa y no recriminarle lo sucedido anoche, no quería discutir y a parte estaba haciendo tiempo para ir a ver a su cuñado el doctor Tofu para ver si ellos saben algo de la reacción extraña de Akane.

La ahora adulta Ukyo observa a Ranma con cara extraña y no puede evitar preguntarle.

_...Ranma ¿estas bien? _pregunta preocupada la joven de cabellos largos.

_... si...solo que estoy...cansado. _dice el maduro Saotome mirando al frente pensativo mientras con el tenedor da vueltas el crep de su amiga.

Ucchan por momentos se queda mirándolo pensativa e insiste en sonsacar alguna respuesta.

_...¿seguro? Porque...es muy raro que estés aquí a estas horas de la mañana...y ademas siempre vienes con Akane, ¿esta todo bien Ranma? _insiste la propietaria del restaurante.

_ ¡Pues no! ¡No están las cosas bien Ukyo! Creo...que Akane me esta siendo infiel... _dice pensativo.

_¡Infiel! Pero Ranma... ¿que deducciones son esas? ¿Ya empezamos con los celos? ¡Uy muy pronto empezáis así! _dice Ukyo riendo.

_¡No te rías! _dice el maduro Saotome golpeando la mesa con el puño.

_...Ranma tranquilízate solo estaba quitandole hierro al asunto, creo que te estas precipitando pensando en esas cosas. No veo a Akane capaz de hacerte nada así, ella siempre ye ha querido muchísimo. _admite la joven.

El chico celoso va relajando el rostro y vuelve a mirar al frente pensativo.

_...Ella lleva dos días rechazándome. Estas muy rara. _dice muy serio el dolido joven.

_¿Has hablado con ella? _insiste la madura Ukyo.

_...pues la verdad es que no mucho...ya sabes que me enfado con mucha facilidad cuando hay algo que me inquieta...

_¿ves? La misma historia de siempre Ranma.

_¿el que? _pregunta extrañado.

_Ya empezáis con los problemas por haber mala comunicación.

_¡No es mala comunicación! Nosotros nos llevamos muy bien desde hace 3 años apenas nunca discutimos para nada. Somos muy felices, pero ella...esta rara.

_...quizás Akane tenga alguna crisis. _dice sin importancia la joven de los cabellos marrones largos mientras recoge el plato de Ranma.

Ranma sin embargo queda callado y pensativo después del comentario de ella.

Al poco de permanecer allí se le ocurre ir a visitar a sus cuñados y despejar las inquietudes de su mente. Recoge sus cosas y se despide cabizbajo de su amiga pidiéndole antes disculpas por su comportamiento agresivo en su restaurante.

La joven propietaria lo mira pensativa y extrañada por lo que puede estar ocurriendo en el matrimonio Saotome, mientras ve a su amado caminar despacio.

Akane mientras no quiere perder el tiempo y dejar de pensar en mil cosas que puede haberle pasado a su marido y llama a su hermana Kasumi.

Teclea con nerviosismo el teléfono y lo coge el doctor tofu.

_¿Diga?

_¿Doctor? _pregunta una nerviosa Akane.

_¿Akane? ¿Estas bien? ¿que ocurre? _pregunta preocupado el doctor.

_¿Esta Ranma allí? _pregunta con esperanza.

_...No...¿que ocurre Akane? _insiste el doctor.

_...Es Ranma...no esta en casa, esta mañana se ha ido y no me ha dicho a donde...él...anoche se enfado conmigo mucho y seguramente estará pensando cosas que no son pero...quiero encontrarle...doctor...¿sabes donde puede estar? _comienza a lloriquear la bella Tendo.

_...pues no lo se Akane, imagino que esa es su casa y volverá, quizás ha ido a dar un paseo para calmarse, ya sabes como es Ranma. Tu tranquilízate y espera ver que ocurre.

_¡Es que doctor estoy muy mal! Yo necesito ayuda, estoy metida en un lio y quiero salir de el, tengo que volver a la normalidad. _dice angustiada la joven Saotome.

_¿Porque no vienes aquí a verme y nos cuentas mejor que ocurre sin Ranma de por medio? Así te tranquilizas Akane. _tranquiliza el doctor.

_...bien doctor voy allí enseguida. _cuelga rápido el teléfono.

La ahora señora Saotome sale corriendo hacia la casa de su hermana.

La pobre chica esta tan nerviosa que apenas mira por donde va y cuando va a girar por la esquina tropieza con un poderoso pectoral de un joven y cae encima de este en el suelo.

_¡Auch!

A Akane le parece familiar la voz.

…... esa voz me suena.. ¿es Ranma? _piensa la joven Saotome.

La cabeza de ambos están aturdidas y poco a poco la joven de ojos castaños deja de nublarsele la vista y enseguida observa quien es.

Para su deleite observa que se encuentra encima del que ha sido su amigo de toda la vida Ryoga, mas mayor y con los cabellos mas largos. Ryoga por otro lado se alegra de ver a Akane.

_¡Akane! ¿que haces corriendo sin mirar? ¡Casi me matas! _dice rascándose la cabeza para aliviar el golpe.

_¡Ryoga! _La joven siente tanta alegría de ver a su amigo que por inercia lo abraza con efusión, a lo que Ryoga reacciona poniéndose rojo como un tomate y corresponde con la misma intensidad el abrazo de su amada por siempre.

Mientras un cansado Ranma se dirige hacia la casa de sus cuñados, ve la temerosa escena de ambos jóvenes abrazándose en medio de la calle. A lo que sus ojos se irritan del enfado de lleva al ver la escena.

La ahora señora Saotome sigue cogida a su amigo y va relajándose poco a poco.

_¡Ahhhh Ryoga que alegría verte! ¡Yo necesitaba tanto verte! ¡Te necesito! _decía aliviada en voz alta.

A lo que el joven de los colmillos reacciona abrazándola mas y ladeando la cabeza hacia el cuello de esta oliéndole los cabellos al malinterpretar esa escena que le esta brindando su amada.

Ranma quiere salir pero le duele tanto el pecho que si sale en ese momento los mataría a ambos dada a las suposiciones que esta teniendo en su mente después del sus sospechas sobre el extraño comportamiento de su esposa de esos días.

Así que decide ocultarse y salir de esa escena para evitar ser visto por ambos.

Cuando consigue retomar el aliento un poco mas apartado de ese lugar, el ahora maduro y seguro Saotome de nuevo le vuelven las seguridades de antaño y temores y comienza a hacer sus películas sentimentales, abrumado por sus celos hace que el corazón le vaya tan fuerte que parece que le va a estallar el pecho.

_...¡Así que eso es! ¡Ryoga es su amante! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes? Si se cartean siempre todos los meses... ¡dios que tonto estoy como no me he dado cuenta antes! Seguramente con el que hablaba por teléfono era con él el otro día. _deduce preso de sus celos el joven de la trenza.

Con un esfuerzo por seguir viendo que ocurre Ranma logra irse de allí para dirigirse al que era su destino...la casa de sus cuñados.

Por otro lado Akane y Ryoga se sueltan y se relajan.

Akane puede observar a su guapo y apuesto amigo, ahora con un semblante mas amable y maduro y también con los cabellos mas largos cosa que le hacia mucho mas varonil de lo que ya era antes.

_...mmmm Ryoga...que atractivo estas. _piensa sonrojada mientras lo mira de arriba a abajo.

El ahora maduro Hibiki se da cuenta de que su amada de toda la vida lo mira descaradamente con sonrojo y se pone nervioso mirándola también extrañado.

Al ver esta reacción del chico la señora Saotome se percata de su atrevimiento y baja la mirada con timidez.

_¡Perdona Ryoga! Es que...hace tanto tiempo que no te veo... _dice mirando hacia el suelo tímidamente con las mejillas rojas.

Ryoga observa con cariño a su amada y le sonríe con complicidad a lo que este gesto relaja mucho a la joven nerviosa Saotome.

_¿Como estas Akane? ¿te va todo bien? ¿Y Ranma? _le pregunta amablemente el joven de los colmillos.

_...Ranma...de eso te quería hablar Ryoga...me ha pasado algo muy fuerte y necesito ayuda. _vuelve de nuevo la angustia a la pobre muchacha.

_¿Que ocurre? _pregunta preocupado el chico del pañuelo amarillo.

_...¿podríamos ir a algún sitio mejor para hablar? _lo dice mientras se lleva al joven Hibiki por el brazo.

_...Claro ¡claro! _dice siguiéndola arrastrado por esta.

Ambos jóvenes van hacia otro sitio mas tranquilo, cerca había un parque y se sientan juntos.

En la casa del doctor alguien comienza a llamar al timbre desesperadamente.

El doctor Tofu abre la puerta rápidamente esperando a una asustada Akane para cuando su sorpresa se encuentra a un atormentado Ranma en mal estado.

El experimentado doctor se asombra de lo que esta viendo y le desconcierta la inquietud del joven Saotome.

_¿Ranma? ¿Y Akane? ¿Que haces aquí? _dice abriendo mas la puerta dejando paso el joven extasiado Saotome.

Ranma no lo piensa demasiado y entra dentro con decisión.

La mayor de los Tendo lo mira asombrada por el semblante que el joven lleva.

Esta muy nervioso y no para de andar de un lado para otro de la casa como hace días estaba su esposa ahí.

_...¿Ranma quieres una taza de té? _pregunta tímidamente a su alterado cuñado.

_¡No gracias Kasumi! _dice aun alterado.

_¿Ranma se puede saber que pasa? _pregunta ya molesto el doctor.

_¡Eso digo yo! _recrimina el ahora cabreado Saotome.

_Pues nosotros somos los primeros que no sabemos nada, Ranma. _dice su asustada cuñada.

_¿No? ¿Y que hacia aquí el otro día por la mañana aquí tu hermana? ¡Seguro que sabéis algo! _dice enfadado el desconfiado Ranma.

_¡Te aseguro que no sabemos nada! _le dice molesto el doctor.

Ranma va relajando el semblante y se sienta en le sofá poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo agobiado.

_...lo sé. No hace falta que la protejáis mas. _dice resignado el chico de la trenza.

_¿El que? _dicen al mismo tiempo el matrimonio maduro.

_...Esta con Ryoga. _dice casi llorando el desolado Saotome.

_¿Como? _dice un sorprendido doctor.

_No hace falta que os hagáis los sorprendidos. _insiste el chico abatido.

_¡No sabemos nada! De hecho ni siquiera sospechamos nada así de ella, no se me ocurriría pensar eso, Akane siempre te ha querido demasiado. Ademas... ¿porque supones esas cosas? _dice el doctor mientras se sienta al lado de su ansioso cuñado.

Ranma queda silenciado por momentos mirando al frente pensativo y consigue hablar.

_Les he visto hace poco, les he pillado juntos en mi ausencia. _dice con ganas de llorar.

El doctor y su esposa se miran asombrados sin saber que decir para proteger el joven inexperto matrimonio.

_¿Pero como estaban? Osea...¿porque deduces que están juntos Ranma? _insiste Kasumi.

_...Era bastante evidente... no me hagáis hablar de ello que me enciendo. _dice apretando los puños fuerte el celoso y posesivo Saotome.

Hay un silencio en la casa y el matrimonio intenta animar al joven abatido.

_¿Ranma porque no vas a casa? Nosotros si quieres hablamos con Akane, seguro que es una confusión, no puede ser lo que dices. _dice calmando a su cuñado agarrándole el hombro con cariño la mayor de los Tendo.

_¡No estoy confundido! Lleva días rechazándome...y no quiere nada conmigo he notado que me esquiva, que no siente lo mismo por mi como antes, y le oí...hablar por teléfono con Ryoga una llamada muy extraña en donde decía muchas cosas como que no soporta estar conmigo y esas cosas...yo...no se que voy a hacer...la...quiero tanto... _dice rompiendo a llorar.

_Ranma ¿porque no sales de dudas y se lo preguntas?

_¡Porque tengo miedo a perderle! Tengo miedo a que me cuente la verdad y una vez yo lo sepa me quiera dejar, quizás mientras este así tengo alguna posibilidad de que vuelva a quererme, o al menos saber porque ha dejado de hacerlo... _dice un derrotado Saotome.

_Ranma ve a casa y nosotros intentaremos ayudarle hablando con ella. Akane había llamado diciendo que en un rato vendría...así que hablaremos con ella, no te preocupes. No le diremos nada de lo que opinas, ¿vale? Tu no has estado aquí. _ le dice su cuñada.

El joven Saotome toma aliento y logra salir de la casa y sale hacia su casa por otro camino para no encontrarse con su esposa.

El matrimonio maduro le mira con tristeza al ver los miedos del joven Saotome.

Preocupados por la joven pareja intentan hacer sus propias suposiciones y esperan ansiosos la visita de Akane a que les cuente que pasa realmente.

_Seguro que Akane nos tiene que contar algo importante...que por supuesto no tiene nada que ver con lo que Ranma dice. _dice un serio Tofu a su esposa mientras ve como poco a poco la figura del abatido Ranma se va alejando de la casa.

PD: Bueno siento la tardanza pero el curro y los niños no me deja tiempo para la musa de la inspiración. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo aunque tarde...intenso.

Veremos que ocurre con el matrimonio como podéis ver se ha retorcido mucho todo...veremos en que queda la cosa en el próximo capitulo que espero que no tarde mucho en subirlo.

Mientras...espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva entrega. ;)

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^^


	6. HAY QUE ARREGLAR ESTO

CAPITULO 6 _ HAY QUE ARREGLAR ESTO

Los chicos ajenos a el cabreo de Ranma , están muy entusiasmados hablando el uno del otro.

Ryoga en particular notaba a Akane extraña, como siempre...igual de tímida cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención después de su estado actual de casada.

Akane sin embargo sentía la misma dulzura de chico, ese amigo suyo que siempre la adoraba en silencio estaba ahí para ella como siempre incluso en esa época en donde ya no hay nada que hacer por tenerla para siempre como este siempre ha querido.

La ahora señora Saotome no podía dejar de fijarse en su amigo Ryoga, tan cortes como siempre pero mas atractivo que nunca.

_¡Caray que bien le sienta la edad a Ryoga! _piensa sonrojada la joven ahora Saotome.

Ryoga observaba con atención los movimientos de la joven, no sabe muy bien que pasa por su cabeza pero lo cierto es que nota como si ella le hubiera visto por primera vez en la vida después de muchísimo tiempo, y le sorprende en la manera en que le mira. Por momentos puede llegar a sentirse un poco acosado agradablemente por esta.

_...Esto...Akane ¿va todo bien? ¿Que tienes que contarme? _dice mirando hacia el suelo nervioso el joven del pañuelo amarillo.

_...Ryoga...tengo problemas con Ranma. Yo...no soy yo, soy otra Akane. _mira hacia otro lado nerviosa sin saber por donde empezar.

_¿Que quieres decir? _pregunta atónito.

La pobre chica no sabia por donde empezar pero necesitaba contarle a alguien la verdad y quien si no su mejor amigo y confidente Ryoga.

Se queda pensativa por momentos callada mirando al frente y respira hondo antes de empezar a contar la historia.

_...Ryoga...yo...tengo que salir de aquí y arreglar esta situación. Esta no es la vida que me toca vivir, aun no. Y creo...que estoy destrozando mi matrimonio con Ranma con mis temores. _dice temblandole las manos.

_...Akane no entiendo nada pero seguro que sea lo que sea tiene arreglo. ¿que te ocurre especialmente con Ranma? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? ¿te ha gritado o algo así? Dime...no haré ni diré nada malo, ya sabes que no quiero meterme en un matrimonio. _dice resignado.

_¡No no! Ranma no me ha hecho nada malo. No es el soy yo Ryoga, que no soy yo. _mira fijamente a un impresionado Ryoga.

Hay un silencio entre ambos y ninguno da paso a decir nada, Akane porque no sabe que piensa su amigo y Ryoga porque no entiende aun nada.

_No te molestes Akane pero no entiendo aun lo que quieres decir, ¿quieres decir que has cambiado? ¿o que ya no sientes lo mismo por Ranma que antes? _dice esperanzado el joven Hibiki.

_¡Si si si! Pero no se como comportarme, porque no soy yo, la que debería ser...y eso me agobia y quiero volver a mi tiempo. Soy la Akane de 16 años y no estoy preparada para vivir este tipo de vida aun me queda mucho que pasar. _dice agobiada la chica de ojos castaños.

_¿Eh? ¿podrías explicarte mejor? _pregunta asombrado Ryoga.

_¡Ryoga necesito ayuda por favor! ¡Ayúdame! _dice abrazando de nuevo el pecho del joven de los colmillos.

_¿y que quieres que haga? _pregunta el joven sin saber actuar ante los abrazos de la chica.

Akane saca de su bolsillo el problemático pañuelo y se lo enseña a su amigo.

_¿Que es esto? ¿Un pañuelo? _dice mirándolo extrañado.

_¡Si! Pero no es un pañuelo cualquiera, es mágico. Tiene el poder de llevarte al pasado y al futuro si lloras sintiendo algo que quieras cambiar solo tienes que empapar tus lagrimas en el y te dejaran ir a esa época. Yo en el pasado compre este pañuelo en un mercado medieval y lo use sin darme cuenta al limpiarme las lagrimas con el en una de las tantas discusiones con Ranma. Me quede dormida después de aquel berrinche a llorar y me desperté en esta situación, en una cama que no es la mía y al lado de Ranma durmiendo.

Ryoga la mira expectativo sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

_Ahora como Ranma me ve rara se piensa cosas que no son y a saber que piensa de mi, esta mañana se ha ido de casa sin decirme nada y no se donde esta y todo porque...anoche...no quise tener con él...bueno...ya sabes. Porque no estoy preparada para ello, por favor Ryoga tienes que creerme necesito salir de esta este lio, encontrar al mercader que me vendió este pañuelo y salir de esta situación antes de que estropee el futuro con Ranma. _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¿Y has probado algo nuevo con el pañuelo? _pregunta pensativo.

_¡Si! ¡Pero no sirve nada! No funciona y no me envía al pasado. Contacte con el mercader por teléfono pero no se encuentra en esta ciudad. Tu que quizás viajas mucho podrías saber algo sobre el mercado ambulante medieval. Yo no puedo ir porque no quiero abandonar a Ranma, necesito que vayas tu y lo busques para que te diga si ha encontrado alguna solución o si el puede hacer algo con el pañuelo. _le dice ofreciéndole el pañuelo a su amigo.

Ryoga lo mira con incertidumbre pero finalmente lo acepta y lo recoge metiéndoselo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_Esta bien...te ayudare en lo que pueda, intentare darme prisa. _dice preparándose para salir de ahí cabizbajo.

_¿Y tu que vas a hacer mientras tanto? _pregunta nervioso el joven de los ojos ámbar.

_Yo intentare hacer vida normal con el para que no levante sospechas falsas sobre mi. Ahora voy a pedirle a mi hermana y mi cuñado que intenten darme alguna ayuda¿vale? _dice nerviosa la ahora señora Saotome.

_...esta bien. Bueno en ese caso marcho ya. _dice el chico enamorado resignado recogiendo sus cosas.

_¡Muchas gracias Ryoga! Eres un buen amigo. _dice sonriendo a su confidente.

El joven del pañuelo amarillo mira con cariño a la que es su amor de toda la vida y decide marchar con pena al esperar quizás algo de esperanza en los sentimientos de su amada Akane.

Akane enseguida va corriendo a la que es ahora la casa de su hermana. Toca desesperadamente a la puerta y le recibe su hermana esperándola.

_¡Akane! Si que has tardado. ¡Entra! _dice entrando a su hermana.

Akane entra nerviosa a la estancia y no sabe por donde empezar su historia.

En ese momento un pensativo doctor sale a recibirla, se sientan todos en los sofás y comienzan a exponer lo que ocurre.

_¿Akane que demonios ocurre? _pregunta un poco desesperado el doctor.

_Es...es que estoy metida en un lio...doctor, yo no soy la Akane que conocéis ahora. _dice angustiada.

_¿Quien eres entonces? ¿Has cambiado? ¿No te gusta la vida con Ranma? _revienta el doctor a preguntas.

_¡No! Soy la Akane, pero no la de ahora si no la de antes. Estoy aquí por culpa de un pañuelo. _dice nerviosa.

_¿Un pañuelo? _pregunta el doctor mirando a su esposa pensativa.

_Si, estoy hechizada y me he despertado en este tiempo, con este cuerpo y este tipo de vida...que no me disgusta pero no me toca vivir esto. No soporto quedarme a solas con Ranma porque aun no estoy preparada para la vida de casados. _dice con agobio la joven de los ojos castaños.

_¿Entonces aquella mañana que apareciste aquí de sorpresa nerviosa...ya no eras la Akane de ahora? Claro...eso deduce la forma que tuviste de recibir el beso de Ranma... _deduce atento el doctor.

_¡Exacto! Ese fue mi verdadero primer beso con Ranma...y como comprenderás no puedo estar aquí, no puedo porque no soy capaz de vivir esta vida y necesito vivir lo que tengo que vivir para llegar a esta madurez. _dice la pobre chica nerviosa.

_¡Dios mio! ¿y donde esta el pañuelo ese? Me gustaría examinarlo para buscar información sobre él...si puede ser. _le dice el doctor ofreciendo ayuda.

_No lo tengo, se...lo he dejado a Ryoga para que busque al mercader el que viaja mucho, yo no puedo ir en su busca, si abandono a Ranma cambiara todo mi presente y solo buscaría problemas futuros. Le he pedido ayuda a Ryoga para que busque al vendedor del pañuelo que tiene toda la información del objeto mágico.

El doctor y su esposa se miran preocupados a lo que Akane se percata de que algo no va bien.

_¿Que ocurre? _pregunta preocupada la joven de ojos castaños.

_...Akane...no deberías de habérsela dado a él, ademas Ranma te ha visto con el y piensa cosas raras... _dice con miedo el doctor preocupado.

_¿Como? _se altera la menor de los Tendo.

_Akane... él vino esta mañana como un histérico porque te había visto en el parque con Ryoga en actitud cariñosa y piensa cosas que no son. Ya sabes que Ranma es muy celoso. _dice tímidamente Kasumi.

_¡Pero si no he hecho nada! ¡ Solo le he dado un abrazo amistoso! _dice indignada Akane.

_Ya...Akane pero piensa que oyó alguna llamada telefónica en la que decías que no soportabas quedarte con él a solas, y ademas el rechazo que le tienes que él esta interpretando que ya no le quieres ni le deseas como antes. Piensa que es normal si no sabe nada que haga suposiciones, ya sabes que Ranma siempre ha sido muy posesivo y celoso. _se preocupa la mayor de los Tendo.

_¡La llamada al mercader! ¡Maldita sea lo oyó todo y ahora piensa algo que no es! ¡Dios que he hecho! ¿Como puedo arreglar esto? _se altera la joven de cabellos oscuros.

_Pues no lo se Akane, pero debes de recuperar el pañuelo y podamos investigar sobre el. ¿sabes al menos como se llama el pañuelo o de donde procede o algo de su historia para buscar información de este al menos? _insiste el doctor.

_Si...es el pañuelo de Yai Mirein. _dice con miedo la joven de los Tendo.

_¿El pañuelo de Yai Mirein?¡dios santo! _dice preocupado el doctor.

_¿que ocurre? _pregunta muy preocupada Akane.

_Ese pañuelo...tenia un fin muy bueno y bonito pero puede crear verdaderos problemas. Akane...¿te estas dando cuenta de que estas cambiando tu futuro y probablemente tu presente? _expone el doctor.

Akane les mira asustada y no sabe que decir.

_Doctor ha sido sin querer...no se como ha pasado pero yo quiero arreglar esto, me gusta mi vida con Ranma le quiero mucho y no quiero perderlo ni ahora ni en el presente mio. Por favor ¿que puedo hacer? _ruega al doctor con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Pues...no lo se pero al menos intenta hacerle cambiar a Ranma de alguna manera.

_¿Como? _insiste la pequeña de los Tendo.

_Pues comportándote como su esposa, dale lo que quiere aunque te requiera mucho esfuerzo, Akane...no puedes perder tu matrimonio, demuéstrale que él es el único que te importa. Le hemos dicho que hablaríamos contigo para sonsacarte si estabas o no con Ryoga realmente, por supuesto le diremos que no pero...debes para ello justificarlo comportándote como hasta entonces. _explica el doctor a la joven agobiada.

_¿Pero como voy a hacer...esas cosas con él? No estoy preparada el...el cuerpo se me bloquea, ¿no hay otra forma? _dice nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

_Pues me temo que no...ve a casa a por tu esposo y dale lo que quiere que es lo que normalmente le das y quitarle todos los malos pensamientos. Y otra cosa...por dios recupera el pañuelo que buscaremos una solución mientras se vaya arreglando tus cosas con Ranma. _repite el doctor.

_¡Esta bien! Iré a buscar a Ryoga cuando pueda a pedírselo pero...primero buscaré a Ranma para ver como esta. _dice mientras se prepara para salir corriendo en busca de su ahora esposo.

_Akane...él esta en casa esperándote. Ve. _le anima el doctor.

Akane sonríe dulcemente con complicidad a su ahora cuñado y sale corriendo hacia su casa.

Mientras Ranma permanece en casa mirando las fotos de boda de ambos y registra la casa por si hay alguna carta extraña de Ryoga...todas las que encuentra están bien y simplemente hablan de los viajes de este. Lo que le hace relajarse un poco mas.

_Quizás...me he pasado en mis insinuaciones con Ryoga y que realmente era un abrazo de amigos que hace tiempo que no se ven pero...no lo entiendo porque de hecho no hace mucho se vieron y no se comportaron igual...no se...tengo que ver como se comporta ella. No le diré nada a ver que dice ademas...Kasumi y el doctor iban a hablar con ella así que veré que me cuentan. _piensa el ahora maduro Saotome recogiendo las cosas que había desperdigado.

Una vez ha terminado de registrar todo unas llaves de casa suenan repicar la puerta, Akane esta llegando a casa.

Ranma esconde todo intentado dejarlo como estaba y se mete en el baño fingiendo que se esta bañando.

La menor de los Tendo oye ruidos arriba y supone que es Ranma.

_¡Ranma! ….Ca...riño. _dice poco creíble como si aun le costara mucho hablarle así.

No obtiene respuesta así que decide subir a buscarle con mucho miedo a ver en que estado el contesta o le habla después de saber lo que el piensa de ella.

Oye agua y supone que esta en el baño duchándose. Apoya la cabeza en la puerta a ver si oye algún comentario en soledad suyo pero simplemente solo escucha el agua.

Con temor la ahora señora Saotome toca a la puerta con los nudillos despacio.

_¿Ran...ma? _pregunta con miedo en su voz.

Ranma oye como tocan a la puerta y se mete corriendo en la bañera de agua bien caliente simulando que esta relajándose en un baño relajante.

_¿Ranma mi a...mor es...tas bien? _insiste la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Puedes pasar, Akane! _le dice tranquilamente el hombre de la casa.

_Si no entro...va a pensar que no quiero verlo desnudo y entonces va a pensar que no quiero nada con él o que me da asco verle, así que me resignare y entrare con un nudo en la garganta.

Con mucha decisión la joven de los Tendo entra en la estancia encontrándose a su esposo desnudo en la bañera, afortunadamente para esta estaba totalmente sumergido en ella.

Las facciones de su esposo estaban muy rígidas, ocultaban enfado y frialdad en su rostro con su comportamiento indiferente pero lo cierto es que se le notaba en la mirada que estaba realmente disgustado.

La esposa de Ranma ahora entra con miedo y queda de pie en frente de él mirándolo sin saber que decir. Con timidez le pregunta donde ha estado.

_¿Ranma donde has ido esta mañana? _dice con temor la joven de ojos castaños.

_...me apetecía dar una vuelta, no quería hincharte la cabeza con mis paranoias después de lo de anoche así que...quería despejarme un poco y he ido al bar de Ukyo. _dice mirando al frente sin mirarla.

Akane se queda callada observando el comportamiento de su marido y no sabe que decir, si pedirle disculpas por haber abrazado a Ryoga pero sin embargo recuerda las sabias palabras del doctor Tofu y decide hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ambos.

_Yo...había ido a buscarte a casa de mi hermana pero...en el camino me he encontrado con Ryoga que ha vuelto de viaje. _dice con miedo mirando hacia un lado con timidez.

_... ¿y que se cuenta esta vez? _dice intentando guardar sus celos el posesivo Saotome apretando los puños.

_Nada...es...estará por aquí algunos días. Dice que vendrá a vernos. _sonríe con timidez la ahora esposa de Ranma.

Hay de nuevo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, Akane se percata de que Ranma esta enfadado aun y quiere apaciguar la situación. El joven pero maduro Saotome mira al agua sumergido en su enojo e intenta no sacar mas tema de Ryoga.

Akane se percata del disgusto y quiere romper el hielo.

_Ranma...yo...siento mucho lo de anoche es que...tenia miedo al embarazo...lo siento tenia que habértelo dicho antes. No...no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo. _dice disculpándose la joven de los Tendo mirando al suelo con timidez.

Debido a las palabras de la precisa chica el rostro del enojado Ranma comienza a relajarse y consigue sonreír dulcemente como antaño a su esposa con cariño.

Akane al ver esa respuesta en el rostro de su esposo se tranquiliza y sonríe también con complicidad dejando claro que esta mas aliviada.

Hay un silencio grande entre ambos. Akane se dispone a salir de la habitación con timidez.

_...Bueno esto...yo me voy a... _dice mientra intenta retirarse la avergonzada muchacha cuando es interrumpida por su esposo.

_¿Vienes? _le insinúa a su esposa.

Akane que se había dado la vuelta se gira de nuevo hacia su flamante esposo sorprendida.

_¿A...donde? _pregunta la joven de los Tendo con temor.

_¿Como que a donde? ¡Aquí! ¡Conmigo! _le dice mientras le señala con la mano en el agua de su bañera.

_¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser! Pero...tengo que mejorar esto como sea. Si no...no habrá manera. _piensa la chica de ojos castaños angustiada.

Un autoritario Saotome espera la respuesta de su tímida esposa quien aun le cuesta decidirse y comienza a impacientarse, por momentos el rostro comienza a cambiarle a algo mas preocupado por miedo a ser de nuevo rechazado y así aumentar sus sospechas de nuevo de infidelidad.

Con un gran esfuerzo la ahora señora Saotome se gira con decisión a su marido y le afirma con la cabeza sonriendo a lo que su esposo se alivia.

_...sí. Hazme sitio. _dice con mas animo la menor de los Tendo.

Poco a poco comienza a quitarse la ropa pero con mucha timidez, Ranma la mira extrañado en su comportamiento aunque le da morbo en la manera en que lo hace y comienza a ruborizarse.

Se gira a su compañero sentimental tapándose sus pechos ahora desnudos y su parte mas intima.

El maduro Saotome nota algo extraño en su esposa poco inusual en su comportamiento, aun no sabe exactamente que es pero aquello le excitaba mas...le traían recuerdos de sus primeras veces.

_¡Ven! _le invita su marido señalando con la mano el otro lado de la gran bañera.

Akane con mucha fuerza de voluntad traga saliva y va acercándose. Poco a poco va introduciéndose en la bañera frente su marido mirando tímidamente al agua.

Para Ranma es extraño porque aun en el agua su esposa se sigue tapando, como si pudiera ver a través del agua.

_¿Estas bien, Akane? _pregunta un poco sonriente el chico de la trenza.

_...si... _dice tímidamente.

El gran Saotome aspira fuerte y hace la cabeza hacia atrás relajándose. A Akane le tiembla todo el cuerpo y sus nervios comienzan a florecer.

Ranma ajeno a los sentimientos de su esposa cierra los ojos y y deja su cuerpo apoyar en el respaldo de la bañera acomodándose.

Akane al ver la reacción de este se va relajando y ella aun sin dejar de taparse se apoya en la la otra pared flexionando sos rodillas contra ella y apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

_¿Que se cuenta? _pregunta el chico de ojos azules.

_¿Quien?

_Ryoga..

_Ah...pues nada en particular, ha ido a mas sitios nuevos y dice que pronto volverá a marchar.

_¿Pero no iba a venir a vernos?

_¡Si claro! Eso ha dicho, antes de partir de nuevo.

_...ese Ryoga siempre esta igual. Se aburre mucho en casa. _dice el joven de la trenza con indiferencia.

Hay otro silencio entre ambos jóvenes y Ranma se incorpora de nuevo mirando fijamente a su ahora tímida esposa.

_Akane, ven aquí. _dice abriendo sus brazos.

La menor de los Tendo mira a su marido con cara de susto y la piel comienza a erizarsele.

_¿Eh? _pregunta nerviosa Akane.

_Que...vengas aquí. _dice acercándose a ella su esposo.

_Ranma...es que... _dice cada vez mas colorada la avergonzada chica.

El maduro Saotome le va cogiendo de los hombros encogidos de la muchacha y va empujando hacia si mismo el cuerpo arrastrándola.

Apenas en segundos y sin darse mucho cuenta Akane termina encima de su esposo a horcajadas entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de si esposo.

_¡Oh Akane! ¡ Eres tan cálida! _le dice mientra la aprieta contra si apoyando su cabeza en sus pechos.

Con sus manos temblorosas va apoyándolas en la espalda de su esposo para devolverle el abrazo.

A los pocos segundos Akane comienza a sentir que la anatomía de su esposo esta respondiendo a la situación en que ambos se encuentran ahora y se pone nerviosa.

_¿Que hago? Esto se esta poniendo difícil... no se si podre soportar mucho mas tiempo esta situación, casi es peor que estar en la cama... _piensa la joven de los Tendo apretando las manos en la espalda de su esposo.

Ranma comienza a besar el cuello de su esposa despacio con pequeños lametones mientras con una de sus manos va apartando parte de los cabellos ahora mojados de su esposa.

Ante estas caricias Akane cierra los ojos e intenta calmar sus nervios dejándose llevar, aquello aunque le ponía nerviosa le gustaba mucho y su cuerpo también respondía ante ello.

Las manos de la joven de los Tendo van acariciando la espalda de su esposo y alza su barbilla hacia arriba para dejar su cuello mas libre para que su esposo lo bese mejor.

Ranma aprieta contra si a su esposa en respuesta de ese paso de si esta, sus besos se vuelven mas apasionados.

Parece que esta vez Akane va cediendo mejor a las intenciones de su esposo y se deja llevar.

Los movimientos de estos cada vez son mas insinuantes y ambos están a punto de hacerlo como lo hacen normalmente.

Los mimos son muy largos y la pareja esta bastante excitada.

_¡Es la ocasión! Si no lo hago lo puedo estropear de nuevo y no puedo permitírmelo, creo que ahora soy capaz y debo de aprovechar este momento. Voy...a dar yo misma el paso para que me cueste menos, creo...que estoy...preparada. _piensa con aceptación la joven de los Tendo.

Con mucha decisión la ahora señora Saotome se coloca perfectamente para dejar paso a su esposo a entrar en ella pero de improvisto su esposo lo corta.

_¡Espera no! _dice el joven de la trenza cogiendo a su esposa por los hombros.

Akane le mira desconcertada a los ojos sin saber que ocurre. Tiene miedo a que tenga algo que ver con los sucedido estos días y que su esposo aun sigue enfadado con ella.

_¡El agua se esta enfriando! Vayámonos a la cama. _dice apresurando el joven de la trenza.

Akane le mira entre sonrojada y aliviada sonriendo dulcemente.

Tal cual el señor de la casa agarra a su esposa en brazos y sale corriendo hacia su habitación matrimonial.

Rápidamente se deja caer con ella en la cama encima de esta y siguen con el ritual anterior de la bañera.

La joven de los Tendo se deja de nuevo llevar, ahora esta mas relajada y responde bien a las caricias de su esposo.

Aun con su vergüenza ha sucumbido a los mimos de su esposo, y a las rozaduras de ambos en las aguas calientes del baño ha dado resultado en su cuerpo.

El chico de la trenza se posiciona entre las piernas de su esposa, Akane con este paso sabe que viene a continuación, las piernas comienzan a fallarle y le tiembla todo el cuerpo.

Ranma ajeno a esto sigue directo a sus fines y busca el momento de poseer a su esposa.

_¡Ranma espera, espera, espe...! _dice intentando parar aquello.

Ranma no hace regido por su instinto de hombre sigue sus intenciones de hace días y prosigue con su acto.

La joven de los Tendo es callada por la intrusión de su esposo dentro de su cuerpo, dejándola a esta sin respiración.

Poco a poco nota mucho placer y se deja llevar ante los movimientos experimentados de su esposo ardiente.

La pareja ahora esta relajada disfrutando de su acto marital, y Akane sucumbe a los encantos del sexo con amor abrazando la espalda de su esposo contra si.

_Esto...es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, nada doloroso y tan placentero...¿como no lo había hecho antes? ¿realmente Ranma y yo en la actualidad estamos perdiendo tanto tiempo de estos dulces momentos? ….Ranma...te...quiero...tanto... _piensa la menor de los Tendo mientras disfruta del acto con su ahora esposo.

Por otro lado Ryoga antes de partir pasa cerca del restaurante de su amiga Ukyo.

_¡Ryoga! ¿Que haces por aquí? _pregunta alegre la joven restauradora.

_Nada...me voy de nuevo de viaje. _dice un serio Hibiki.

_¡Pero si acabas de llegar! ¿y eso tan pronto? _insiste Ukyo.

_Voy a hacer algo que me ha pedido Akane. _dice resignado Ryoga.

_¿Que te ha pedido? Ranma ha venido esta mañana a mi restaurante, estaba...muy raro... ¿tu crees que les pasa algo a estos dos? _dice intrigante la joven de cabellos largos.

_...es Akane...a Akane le ocurre algo gordo y tengo que ayudarla.

_¿que es? _insiste Ukyo.

El joven de los colmillos le enseña a su amiga el pañuelo que su amada Akane le había dado, Ukyo reacciona extrañada mirándolo con atención.

_¿que es eso? ¿un pañuelo? _pregunta extrañada la chica de ojos azules.

Ryoga toma aliento y decide contar a su amiga lo que ocurre con Akane para que le ayude.

Después de contarle todo lo que sabe acerca del pañuelo, Ukyo mira pensativa a su amigo Ryoga.

_Ryoga...¿sabes que se puede llegar a hacer con esto? _pregunta maliciosamente.

El joven de los colmillos le mira extrañado pero intrigado.

_...que... _se intriga Ryoga.

_¡Podemos cambiar nuestro futuro! _dice animada Ukyo.

_¿que quieres decir?

_Que tu...y yo...si vamos al pasado...podríamos cambiar este futuro...y estar como realmente queremos cambiando algunas cosas que vemos aquí. ¿quieres cambiar tu futuro y estar con Akane? _pregunta animada Ukyo.

_...¡Claro!

_Entonces tienes que ayudarme a hacer un plan... _explica a su amigo maliciosamente.

CONTINUA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis por fin otra entrega, espero que os guste.

Como podéis ver esta la cosa caliente por todos lados, jejeje, ha habido de todo...así que espero que el siguiente os guste mucho mas.

Un saludo y espero vuestras respuestas.

Atentamente.

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	7. ALGO OCURRE EN EL FUTURO

CAPITULO 7_ALGO OCURRE CON EL FUTURO

Ranma y Akane aun se encuentran en su lecho de amor fusionando sus cuerpos.

Akane estaba ahora disfrutando con su esposo, y este a su vez por fin obtenía lo que llevaba días buscando.

Las dudas del chico de ojos azules sobre la infidelidad de su esposa se habían disipado por completo al ver entregarse y disfrutar a su esposa con él.

La pareja se rinde al acto exhaustos de amor los dos, descansan en su lecho matrimonial.

Akane apoyada en el pecho de su esposo quien la agarra con cariño mientras le besa la cabeza con cariño le hace caricias en el torso de este.

_...Ranma... _dice Akane cariñosamente a su esposo.

_ ¿aha?

_¿Estas mas tranquilo? ¿se te ha pasado el enfado de estos días? _pregunta con miedo la menor de los Tendo.

_...si. Tranquila.

Hay un silencio dulce entre la pareja de acaramelados.

_Ranma... _susurra de nuevo la chica de ojos castaños.

_¿si?

_¿Estaremos así siempre? _pregunta con dudas.

_¡Claro! Si por mi fuera siempre, y si puede ser mas adelante igual pero acompañados.

_¿Acompañados? _mira con incertidumbre a su esposo alzando la cabeza hacia arriba.

_Claro...con nuestros hijos...

_...¡Ah!

_...que no te quiero presionar con eso, ¿ehh? _insiste el joven de los Saotome.

Akane se semi incorpora y le mira a su esposo con cariño y determinación.

_Tranquilo, no me presionas...yo también quiero tener hijos contigo Ranma. _dice mientras se acerca al rostro de su esposo a besarle dulcemente en los labios.

La pareja vuelve a darse arrumacos y de nuevo entrelazan sus cuerpos fundiéndose en besos y abrazos durante el resto de noche.

Finalmente la pareja agotada terminan durmiendo abrazados desnudos las pocas horas de sueño que les quedaba .

Pasa la noche y pronto los primeros rayos de sol del alba asoman por la ventana, pero aun esta muy oscuro y apenas hay nada de luz.

La menor de los Tendo abre los ojos despacio, han pasado solo algunas pocas horas después de la noche de amor con su esposo, pero para ella aun exhausta es como si hubiera dormido dos días seguidos enteros.

La joven de ojos castaños nota un calor agradable en su cuerpo aun desnudo, un brazo rodea su cintura apretando su cuerpo abrazándola con dulzura.

Puede ver que con la poca luz que hay sigue siendo la misma habitación aunque aun no podía ver los objetos de esta, y recuerda que lo que ha vivido era real, ella...lo había hecho con Ranma por fin.

Por momentos se ruboriza y se sonríe vergonzosamente.

Recuerda con el amor que le ha tratado su esposo y coge la mano de este y la aprieta contra su cuerpo haciendo corresponder ese abrazo a lo que este también abraza mas fuerte.

_...esta aquí conmigo...es verdad...que feliz que estoy... ¿serán todos mis días con Ranma así? _piensa la joven de los Tendo sonriendo como una colegiala.

Akane se acurruca para que su compañero sentimental la abrace mas.

La madura chica siente que su esposo la esta abrazando de nuevo y comienza a girarla hacia arriba para poseerla de nuevo.

Aun con la poca luz, Akane sigue siendo vergonzosa y se va girando con timidez.

Su esposo la invade antes que se de cuenta besándola apasionadamente los labios.

Akane nota la pasión de su esposo rauda y le abraza por la espalda consintiendo esa situación.

_Uhh Ranma que apasionado eres...no sabia que te gustaba hacerlo por la mañana también...estoy cansada pero...me gusta tanto... _piensa la joven cerrando sus ojos entregándose con pasión a esos besos y caricias fogosas.

La joven de los Tendo siente como es apretada contra el cuerpo de su marido con efusión, siente como el miembro de este de nuevo responde a los estímulos de ambos y pronto vuelve a profanarla como la anterior noche.

_¡Ugh! que rudo que eres Ranma... _piensa disfrutando del acto.

La fogosa pareja están haciendo el amor aun a oscuras. Akane estaba agotada pero aquella insistencia le hacia que fuera morboso e irresistible en seguir con el acto.

La menor de los Tendo notaba la energía con la que su esposo la poseía, aquellas embestidas le dejaban sin aliento aunque le gustaban.

_¡Uhh! _gemía la joven de cabellos azulados abrazando el cuerpo de su esposo fuerte.

El joven fogoso seguía con el acto ahora mas apasionado aun al oír gemir a su esposa, y sus movimientos son aun mas fuertes.

El cuerpo de la joven era estrujado con fuerza mientra una de las manos de su amado le agarra el cabello con posesión.

_¡Uh! Des...pa...cio. _dice la joven de ojos castaños casi sin aliento.

El experimentado esposo cede un poco sus movimientos pero sigue siendo muy apasionado. La menor de los Tendo se va relajando y permanece con sus ojos cerrados.

Pronto el joven termina cayendo exhausto encima del cuerpo de su esposa agotada culminando así su pasión.

Akane nota el cuerpo sudado de su compañero dejando todo el peso sobre esta aun sin salir de ella. Ella le acaricia el pelo con dulzura mientras su agotado esposo respira retomando el aire olfateando los cabellos de su mujer.

La respiración de ambos es mas relajada, sobretodo la del chico que esta siendo acariciado con mimo los cabellos.

La menor de los Tendo va tranquilizándose sonriendo dulcemente aun con sus ojos cerrados mientras va recorriendo los cabellos de su amado cariñosamente.

Cuando va bajando su manos hacia el cuello de este nota que sus cabellos los tiene sueltos y mas cortos aunque son largos.

_¿ummm? Tiene el pelo mas corto...y... ¿suelto? _piensa extrañada mientras con la mano que esta tocando los cabellos de su esposo comprueba lo que le extraña.

_¿Como puede ser que Ranma tenga los cabellos sueltos...si no puede por el pelo del dragon que tiene atado a una trenza? _piensa mientra abre los parpados como platos asustada.

_Akane te quiero amor mio... _dice su compañero con cariño mientras le besa el cuello despacio.

_¡Esa no es la voz de Ranma! ¡Dios mio! Esa voz...me es taaan familiar...¿a quien tengo encima? _piensa apurada la agobiada muchacha mientras con una de sus manos libres busca la luz de la lampara de la mesita de al lado de noche.

_¿Que ocurre amor mio? _dice su extraño esposo mientras se da cuenta de que su esposa esta buscando desesperadamente la luz.

La joven de los Tendo no da con la luz pero es ayudada por su compañero y por fin este es quien enciende la luz de la habitación.

Cuando la tenue luz de la lampara de noche de la mesita alumbra un poco la estancia, lo primero que ve aun encima de ella es el afligido pero maduro rostro de su amigo Ryoga mirándola con cariño pero con intriga.

_¡Aaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Dios! ¡Quítate de encima! _grita la alborotada Akane agitando las piernas desesperadamente para que su compañero se quite de encima lo antes posible.

El maduro Hibiki se quita con rapidez, Akane aun puede sentir como sale dentro de ella ya sabiendo que es Ryoga y un escalofrió enorme parecido al que sintió la primera vez que Ranma entro en ella le recorre su cuerpo haciendo que se estremezca.

Ryoga se incorpora de golpe extrañado mientras su esposa se tapa rápidamente con la colcha de la cama.

_¡Ahhh! ¡Pero tápate! _grita la joven de ojos castaño cerrando con fuerza sus parpados para evitar ver a su amigo desnudo.

_¡Akane! ¿que demonios te pasa? ¡Pero si me has visto desnudo ciento de veces! _dice indignado el maduro Hibiki.

_¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! _grita la angustiada joven de los Tendo mientras intenta salir de la cama levantándose arrastrando todas las sabanas liándose todo el cuerpo.

_¿pero que pasa? _insiste el chico de los colmillos.

La madura Akane sale de la habitación corriendo torpemente ya que al estar toda liada con la gran sabana de la cama se le enrollaba en sus tobillos haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Ryoga se pone un calzón rápidamente y va tras ella ayudándola a incorporarse.

_¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! _grita la joven zafándose de su ahora esposo Ryoga.

_¡Akane! ¡me estas asustando! ¿que te ocurre? _insiste yendo tras su esposa.

Akane sigue corriendo por la casa que sigue siendo la misma, va encendiendo el resto de luces de la casa hasta que llega al baño y se encierra dentro de este dejando a su preocupado esposo fuera.

La joven de ojos ahora llorosos y angustiados se sienta en el suelo con las piernas encogidas aferrándolas con sus brazos contra su cuerpo llora a lagrimas vivas.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¡Por favor déjame ayudarte! _dice angustiado Ryoga golpeando la puerta del baño con el puño para pedir permiso y le abra la puerta.

_¡Déjame estar sola!¡Por favor! _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

Ryoga mira indignado la puerta y cede sus intenciones alejándose hacia el pasillo cabizbajo lentamente.

_¡Estaré fuera esperándote! _insiste el maduro Ryoga.

La menor de los Tendo sigue llorando con sus manos en la cabeza, no se puede creer lo que esta pasando.

_¡Me he acostado con Ryoga! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿que demonios pasa? ¡que angustia! ¿Y Ranma? Pero si hace unas horas estaba con el...¿como es posible? ¡algo ha pasado y se ha cambiado el futuro! …..pero en ese caso...yo...ahora no estoy casada con Ranma... ¡estoy casada con Ryoga! Tengo que tomar fuerzas y salir a hablar con Ryoga que me explique sin que sospeche que ocurre en la actualidad. ¡tengo que buscar a Ranma y hablar con él! _piensa angustiada la menor de los Tendo.

La joven de ojos castaños retoma aire y se tranquiliza para salir a hablar con el que es su compañero sentimental.

Poco a poco va abriendo la puerta y puede oír la respiración de alguien...Ryoga se encuentra en el de pie apoyado en la pared que esta al otro lado del pasillo.

El maduro Hibiki escucha los pasos de su esposa aproximarse por el pasillo y observa con atención parte del rostro de su asustada esposa asomando con miedo por la esquina aun sin mostrar su cuerpo.

Ryoga la mira con atención, ve algo muy raro en ella...como si es la expresión de la cara fuera de una niña pequeña estuviera haciendo algo malo.

El joven de los colmillos siente como los ojos asustados de su esposa lo examinan como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez siendo cuestionado de arriba abajo.

Akane sin embargo lo mira con miedo, pero con detenimiento. Observa ahora un maduro Ryoga con sus cabellos largos por encima del hombro. Su poderoso pectoral y su piel morena. Los ojos color miel y sus anchos hombros. Al verlo detenidamente se da cuenta que Ryoga es muy atractivo y varonil.

El maduro Hibiki espera paciente a que su amada le explique que le ocurre con los brazos cruzados apoyado aun en la pared.

_Akane...¿quieres salir a hablar conmigo? _dice una madura y varonil voz.

La tímida Akane sale por fin al descubierto aunque aun tapada con la sabana de la cama, poco a poco se va acercando a su ahora quizás marido.

Ahora que están cerca mirándose a los ojos ambos, la pequeña Tendo se da cuenta de lo alto que es Ryoga quien la mira embelesado.

_¿Y? ¿que ocurre? _insiste su compañero sentimental.

_Ryoga...yo...es que...no se que ocurre pero...no se por donde empezar...tu... ¿sabes algo del pañuelo que te di? _pregunta con miedo la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Que pañuelo? _pregunta curioso Ryoga enarcando una ceja.

Al oír la respuesta la menor de los Tendo se percata de que no sabe nada y pronto se inventa una historia para poder averiguar sobre su futuro actual.

_Ryoga...no se que me pasa pero no me acuerdo de nada...es como si ayer durmiera sola y hoy me despertara contigo en la misma cam...casa...y...quisiera que me explicaras cual es nuestra vida actual. _dice con miedo la joven de los cabellos azulados.

_¿Como? ¿Has perdido la memoria? ¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿Pero como es posible si antes estabas conmigo? y...estábamos...ya sabes... _dice mientras mira avergonzado hacia un lado.

_¡No lo se! ¡dime Ryoga! ¿Que hacemos aquí? _insiste la chica preocupada.

_¡Akane hace 3 años que estamos casados! _contesta con determinación el joven de los colmillos.

_¿Tu yo yo? ¿Juntos? _insiste nerviosa la joven de los Tendo.

_Si...¡claro!

_¿Entonces vivimos juntos? _insiste sin creérselo aun la chica asustada.

_Si...

_¿Y dormimos juntos también?

_¡Pues claro! _dice un avergonzado Hibiki.

¿Y como ha podido pasar eso? Si nosotros...eramos solo amigos.

_¿Como que como ha podido pasar eso? Fuiste tu quien me pediste ser su novio y prometido.

_¿Como? ¿Yo a ti? ¿Por que? _pregunta sorprendida la ahora señora Hibiki.

_¡pues si! ¿Tan raro te parece a estas alturas? _dice indignado Ryoga.

_Ryoga...no te enfades discúlpame...es que ¡no me acuerdo de nada! _insiste la señora Hibiki.

El ahora señor de la casa la mira incrédulo pero finalmente decide pedir ayuda al doctor Tofu.

Coge de la mano a su asombrada esposa y le incita a vestirse.

_Akane ve a vestirte que vamos a ver al doctor a ver que te ocurre. _anima a la joven a llevarla a la habitación donde antes estaban juntos.

Akane va a coger su ropa ante la atenta mirada de su ahora marido Ryoga. Con mucha timidez intenta taparse y esperar a que su nuevo compañero sentimental quiera salir de la estancia para dejarla tranquila.

_Bueno esto yo...voy a vestirme también. Cuando estés me avisas, estoy en el baño. _dice el joven de ojos color miel mientras coge su ropa rápido para salir de ahí.

La menor de los Tendo espera a que su marido abandone la habitación y entorna la puerta para vestirse rápidamente.

_¡Mierda! Tengo que encontrar a Ranma. Pero no quiero ir con Ryoga porque si no puede haber problemas entre todos...pero...¿donde esta Ranma? _piensa la joven de los Tendo vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Ya una vez vestida intenta buscar la forma de salir de ahí por a ventana, pero se inmediato escucha a su marido acercarse a la habitación para darle prisa.

_Akane ¿estas lista? _dice golpeando toques a la puerta mientras va abriéndola despacio.

La ahora señora Hibiki simula mirar por la ventana para no ser descubierta sus intenciones a lo que un extrañado Ryoga la mira con desconfianza.

_...si...voy _dice con miedo la chica de ojos castaños.

Conforme van saliendo de la casa Akane va viendo el salón de la casa igual que anterior pero con otras fotos en donde aparece Ryoga y su familia con la de ella...y de su boda.

Ryoga se da cuenta de que su esposa mira extrañada aquellas fotos como si las viera por primera vez a lo que se alarma mas por su conducta y empieza a creerse un poco mas la historia inventada por su esposa.

La pareja por fin sale de la casa y se disponen a ir a casa del señor tofu.

Ryoga la coge de la mano y ella aunque al principio le mira con timidez accede a ello dejándose agarrar.

Las mejillas de la chica van adquiriendo un color rojizo al sentir el calor de su compañero Ryoga al mismo tiempo que se le pasan por la cabeza las imágenes y los sentidos de lo que había hecho con él hacia unas escasas horas apenas.

Ryoga puede ver como si esposa se ruboriza ante la situación y sonríe con dulzura, pues aquello le resulta gracioso y divertido aun con la gravedad que supondría ser cierto.

Pronto llegan a la casa del doctor, tocan a la puerta y Kasumi es quienes les recibe. Akane vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad con su hermana al alegrarse de verla con el amor de su vida.

_¡Hola chicos! ¡que pronto habéis venido! Estamos desayunando... ¿queréis tomar algo? _invita amablemente la mayor de los Tendo.

La pareja se mira con complicidad y sonríen.

_¡Claro! _dicen al mismo tiempo.

Todos se sientan a desayunar y es cuando el doctor comienza a preguntarles su extraña aparición matutina.

_¿Que os pasa que os habéis caído de la cama para venir tan pronto? No es común en vosotros madrugar tanto...¿tenéis algo que contarnos? ¿ocurre algo? Estáis raros. _pregunta el doctor extrañado.

La joven pareja se miran avergonzados pero ninguno sabe muy bien por donde empezar.

_...Bueno...mejor sera Akane quien os lo debe de contar porque aun yo no entiendo nada. Explícaselo Akane. _insiste el joven de los colmillos.

Una apurada Akane mira la estancia en silencio sin saber por donde empezar.

_¿Y? ¿que ocurre Akane? _insiste el doctor.

_Pues...que yo no soy yo, soy otra Akane que viene del pasado y ha descubierto cosas que no sabia...pues se supone que mi futuro era con Ranma tal y como habia sido acordado con nuestros padres pero sin embargo me despierto y estoy en otro futuro...que..no me disgusta pero estoy desorientada. _mira a su ahora esposo Ryoga con cariño para no ofenderle mientras lo dice.

_¿Amnesia? _pregunta el doctor.

_...No lo sé, supongo que si. _dice con miedo la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Se puede arreglar eso, doctor? _dice asustado Ryoga.

_Pues...no lo sé, supongo que dependiendo de su amnesia. _explica el doctor.

Hay un silencio entre todos en la estancia, y Akane mira con nerviosismo al suelo.

Una atenta hermana mayor observa como su hermana esta fingiendo y utiliza un método para llevársela a solas.

_¿Akane me ayudas a recoger las tazas del desayuno? ¿por favor? _pregunta amablemente la mayor de los Tendo.

_¡Claro! _dice aliviada la pequeña chica angustiada.

Ambas hermanas se van juntas en la cocina mientras en la sala se queda Ryoga con el doctor hablando del problema de Akane explicando como había sucedido.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, Kasumi se preocupa de que no le escuchen y entorna la puerta dela cocina para preguntarle a su hermana.

_¿Akane que ocurre? ¿pasa algo que no es lo que decís? Te veo rara. _pregunta preocupada Kasumi a se hermana pequeña.

_¡Kasumi! Me tenéis que ayudar, no es lo que parece. _dice angustiada en voz floja a su hermana mayor.

_¿Te ha pasado algo malo con Ryoga? _pregunta con timidez.

_¡No! Pero no es lo que parece, no tengo amnesia...y necesito encontrar a Ranma. Por favor. _dice angustiada la ahora señora Hibiki.

_¿A Ranma? ¿Para que? _pregunta extrañada.

_¡Tengo que hablar con él! ¡Necesito hablar con él! ¿donde vive?

_¿No sabes donde vive? Esta con Ukyo...¿no te acuerdas?

_No lo se, porque no soy la Akane que conocéis de ahora, yo...vengo del pasado y tengo que volver al pasado. Dile...al doctor cuando nos vayamos que busque información sobre el pañuelo de Yai Mirein y que me llame a casa cuando sepa algo. ¿vale? Por favor necesito vuestra ayuda...yo...mi futuro no es estar con Ryoga...algo ha pasado que se ha truncado y quiero saberlo de la boca de Ranma. ¡Tengo que verle! _dice casi con lagrimas en los ojos la afligida chica.

Kasumi la abraza para tranquilizarla y Akane rompe por fin a llorar.

_Ranma esta con Ukyo viviendo hace 2 años...después de casarte tu con Ryoga. Pero si vas a verle tengo cuidado que Ryoga y Ukyo son celosos y nunca os quieren dejar a solas...ya me entiendes...por lo que hubo entre vosotros en el pasado. No me gustaría tampoco ademas que hicieras daño al pobre Ryoga, el te quiere mucho Akane. _dice apartando los cabellos mojados de la cara de su hermana pequeña debido a las lagrimas con cariño.

_...Vale. Intentare verle a solas sin que ninguno de los dos pueda vernos pero... ¿cuando puedo hacer eso? _pregunta angustiada la chica a su hermana mayor.

_Pronto a la salida del alba, Ranma va a correr al recorrido del rio Nerima que esta de camino del instituto Furinkan donde antes estudiabais. Ukyo no va con él porque tiene que preparar el menú del día del restaurante y Ranma hace ejercicio antes de la jornada del día...ve a buscarle. _asesora a su hermana pequeña.

Akane sonríe a su hermana con agradecimiento y se relaja.

_¡Gracias hermana! No se que haría sin ti. _dice abrazando a su hermana mayor con cariño.

Las hermanas Tendo salen de la cocina y en el salón un ansioso marido preocupado por su esposa espera a la marcha a su casa.

_Ya le he explicado a Ryoga que tienes que descansar Akane. Para recuperar tu memoria. Y que tienes que estar mas tiempo tranquila si hace falta que des una paseo sola o que estés acostada pero no de estrés a tu mente ¿vale? _aconseja el doctor.

_¡Vale gracias! _agradece a su cuñado.

_¿Vamos amor mio? _pregunta a su querida esposa ofreciendo su mano.

Akane le mira con timidez y le coge la mano sin reservas mirándolo con cariño a su ahora compañero sentimental Ryoga.

La pareja se despide del maduro matrimonio y juntos cogidos de la mano se dirigen hacia su casa.

Kasumi y el doctor esperan a que se alejen cuando la esposa del experimentado doctor le mira con complicidad.

_Cariño...tenemos que hablar sobre Akane..._le explica a su marido.

_si...lo sé...no tiene amnesia... ¿verdad? Es otra cosa mas complicada... _deduce el doctor.

_...si... _afirma la mayor de los Tendo cerrando la puerta de la casa.

CONTINUACION...

PD:Bueno ya veis que vuelta a la tortilla, eh? os lo imaginabais? vaya tela!

Veremos como se va desencadenando los acontecimientos, os dejo que hagáis vuestras deducciones y aprecio que me mandéis respuestas.

Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics.

Nos leemos pronto y espero seguir teniendo esta dinámica de entrega de capítulos.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	8. ASÍ ESTAN LAS COSAS

CAPITULO 8_ASI ESTAN LAS COSAS

La nueva pareja de enamorados van a su dulce hogar.

Akane se siente muy incomoda, solo mira hacia los lados por si es vista por Ranma.

Ryoga siente la inquietud de su esposa y le pregunta por su estado para sacarla de ese malestar que tiene mientras le acaricia la mano con cariño.

_¿Como estas amor? ¿que quieres que te haga de cenar? _pregunta con cariño a su esposa el joven de los ojos de color miel.

_¿A es que cocinas tu? _le pregunta extrañada la chica.

_...claro...

_¿Como que claro? _le pregunta indignada la joven de los Tendo a su ahora marido.

Ryoga se pone colorado y mira hacia otro lado para cambiar de tema antes de que venga algún enfado de su esposa diciéndole lo mal que cocina.

_vaya...¡que sorpresa! Un chico que sabe cocinar...comeré encantada de tu plato de esta noche. _se lo dice alegre.

El chico del pañuelo sonríe con cariño a su siempre amada Akane y pronto llegan a casa.

La incomodidad de la menor de los Tendo va agravándose cuando se cierran la puerta de la calle y recuerda que ahora esta a solas con otro chico en la casa. Un nudo en el estomago le va creciendo por momentos.

El joven de los colmillos deja las llaves en la entrada de la casa y se descalza para subir a la tarima, atrás queda su esposa dudosa y con temores.

La forma de mirar de Akane es tímida, Ryoga puede sentir los miedos de la chica e intenta hacerla sentir lo maximamente posible cómoda.

_Akane, amor mio ¿subes? _le dice ofrenciendole su mano.

La menor de los Tendo le mira con las mejillas coloradas al ver el dulce rostro de su ahora marido Ryoga siendo tan amable como siempre y no puede evitar verle atractivo.

_...si. _afirma la ahora señora Hibiki cogiendo la mano de su esposo.

La joven pareja entra en el salón y ambos se acomodan sentados en los cojines del suelo.

Ryoga aun siente la incomodidad de su esposa y enciende la televisión para mantener la calma entre ambos y desviar los nervios de la pobre chica supuestamente amnesica.

_Esto...¿amor que te apetece hacer esta noche? _le pregunta con miedo el maduro Hibiki.

_¿Uhh? ¿esta...noche? _dice mas roja que un tomate recordando lo que hicieron en la madrugada.

_¡Si! ¿quieres que veamos una película antes de dormir? ¿o quieres salir a dar una vuelta? _anima su esposo.

_¡Oh! ¡estaría bien dar un paseo! _pensó de improviso para intentar no estar a solas con su hora esposo Ryoga.

La pareja joven se prepara para salir. Suben a cambiarse aunque Akane finge que tiene que orinar y se va con su muda al servicio para no vestirse delante de su esposo Ryoga.

El joven del pañuelo amarillo la mira con tristeza, teme no recuperar la vida tan feliz de casados que tenían.

Ambos chicos avergonzados salen de la casa cogidos de nuevo de la mano.

Van paseando por la calle y Akane no puede evitar mirar a todos lados con miedo a ver vista...y al mismo tiempo deseando ver a alguien quien ya echa de menos desde anoche.

Ryoga la lleva a un restaurante típico de sushi y comen tranquilos. Ryoga no puede evitar observar todos los movimientos así come expresiones de su ahora extraña esposa.

Akane se sentía incomoda, no sabia de que hablar con él y teme que la cita termine en algo que no desea hacer con su compañero.

_¿Y si le canso a andar? ¿Pero que demonios digo si es Ryoga y esta acostumbrado a andar viajando? ¡dios! ¿que hago? Bueno...siempre puedo decirle que no me encuentro bien y ya esta. _piensa la ahora señora Hibiki angustiada.

_¿Nos vamos a casa? _pregunta Ryoga cogiendo de la mano a su esposa.

_¡Om! ¡Claro claro! ¡Vamos! Jeje! _sonríe fingiendo alegría de estar con él.

El chico del pañuelo amarillo se da cuenta de que su esposa finge alegría y comodidad cuando en realidad siente que no esta bien con él.

_¿Akane...te hago sentir mal? ¿que sientes hacia mi exactamente? ¿hasta donde recuerdas? _pregunta con miedo el joven Hibiki.

_Pues...recuerdo hasta antes de...de...pues bueno...es que... _no sabe que expresar la menor de los Tendo sin haberse preparado nada.

_¡No te preocupes! No tienes porque contestarme ahora...ya me dirás cuando estés mejor...ahora solo descansa esta noche. _dice sonriendo dulcemente a su esposa acariciándole la mano.

_Ryoga... _mira con cariño a su ahora esposo.

_Desde luego que cariñoso y atento es Ryoga con lo apasionado que es en la cama...es increíble lo que puede cambiar una persona en la intimidad.

Ojala me hubiese enamorado de ti, no solo por lo guapo que eres si no mas por lo dulce y comprensivo que eres...todo hubiese sido mucho mas fácil contigo Ryoga... _piensa mientras observa el bello rostro de su ahora esposo que la mira con cariño.

La preja termina y pagan al camarero la cena. Se van a casa temprano.

Cuando llegan a casa Akane decide darse un baño caliente mientras que Ryoga recoge un poco las cosas de la casa.

_Ryoga me voy a dar un baño. _informa la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Quieres...que vaya? _le pregunta con timidez su esposo.

_¡No no! Termina lo que estas haciendo...luego bajo y vemos alguna película como has visto a ver si me relajo un poco la mente...creo que lo mejor es relajarme y no pensar demasiado en lo que me ha pasado. _explica a su esposo la joven de ojos castaños.

_¡Esta bien! Te espero aquí abajo en el salón amor. _le dice un poco triste el siempre comprensivo Ryoga.

La joven de cabellos azulados se relaja en su baño, hace tiempo lo máximo posible mientras un paciente Ryoga espera abajo largo tiempo.

_Tengo que hacer tiempo e intentar que a Ryoga le entre sueño y se duerma. Que se aburra porque no me apetece sinceramente acostarme con él. _piensa la menor de los Tendo sumergida en espuma de baño.

Después de un largo tiempo en agua. La joven de los Tendo decide bajar para ver a su esposo. Para sorpresa de ella Ryoga permanece en el salón tumbado en el suelo dormido del agotamiento.

Akane se acerca a su esposo y lo mira con cariño.

No puede evitar observar el atractivo rostro de su ahora esposo, dormido plácidamente en el suelo.

Sus cabellos están cubriendo gran parte de su cara al estar boca abajo tirado dormido plácidamente y Akane con cariño comienza a despejarle la cara dejando así ver su bello y atractivo rostro.

La ahora señora Hibiki le mira con rubor en sus mejillas, aun con sus sentimientos hacia Ranma no puede evitar sin quererlo atraída por su actual esposo, pues su rostro era muy varonil y atrayente e invitaba a besarlo.

_No se que me pasa con Ryoga que cuando le veo se me enternece tanto el corazón que me cruje el alma cada vez que le hago daño...y seria lo ultimo que quisiera en él..verle sufrir...él es tan amable conmigo siempre...Ryoga... _piensa Akane mientras sin apenas darse cuenta acaricia la cara de su esposo.

Sin darse cuenta la menor de los Tendo comienza a tener una ganas extrañas de adentrarse en los limites establecidos por su corazón e invadir los labios de Ryoga aprovechando que el joven esta dormido.

Con un gran esfuerzo consigue levantarse del suelo y irse de la estancia.

_¿Que iba a hacer? Tengo que irme de aquí...me iré a dar una vuelta aunque sea un poco tarde aprovechando que esta dormido y no entera.

Akane se predispone a salir a la calle y aprovecha para tirar la basura. Antes de partir busca una manta y tapa acomodando a su ahora esposo.

Una vez mas antes de irse le mira embelesada pasandosele por la cabeza muchas de las imágenes de la mañana aquella los dos haciendo el amor aun sin saber que era él, y su cuerpo se estremecía de sentirlo.

_¡Lo siento Ryoga pero necesito salir un poco a pensar...! _dice entre susurro a su esposo dormido.

La ahora señora Hibiki se abriga y sale a dar un paseo a tirar la basura.

Es de noche y apenas hay nadie por la calle. La menor de los Tendo va paseando preguntándose como estará sus amigas en la actualidad.

Decide pasarse cerca de donde vivían estas y hacer un recorrido. Si sigue estando el restaurante Neko-ten de Shampoo así como el de Ukyo.

El de Shampoo ni siquiera existía, en su lugar había una frutería pero el de Ukyo seguía en el mismo sitio.

Sin darse cuenta aun llevaba la joven la bolsa de basura en la mano y se percata pronto.

_¿Umm? Voy a buscar un contenedor de basura. Usare el de Ukyo porque aquí no hay nada mas cerca.

La agobiada chica se acerca al contenedor del restaurante de Ukyo que esta escondido de una pequeña calle sin salida intentando no hacer ruido para que esta no se entere por si no esta allí ella siendo la dueña o si no le sienta bien simplemente.

Cuando se acerca vé una silueta que le es familiar tirando varias bolsas de basura. Antes de que intente ser vista Akane intenta esconderse, pero esta persona la detecta de inmediato.

Akane está tras las esquina de esa misma calle pues no le ha dado tiempo a mas.

_¿quien anda ahi? _dice una voz familiar acercándose hacia el escondite de ella.

Akane se pone muy tensa y finalmente decide salir ante el esperado encuentro.

Una avergonzada Akane sale al descubierto y ante ella ve al gran Ranma Saotome vestido con los atuendos típicos del restaurante de Ukyo con una cinta atada a la cabeza para evitar que caiga el sudor por su frente.

La joven de los Tendo se sonroja al ver por primera vez a su amado de siempre en esa situación y no podía evitar verle gracioso con ese atuendo, ni siquiera nunca se lo había imaginado.

Ranma en cambio se sorprende muchísimo al verle y su cara es de una expresión de entre sorpresa y apuro.

_¿A...Akane? ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas? _pregunta mirándola embobado el chico de la trenza.

_Ranma... _dice mientras le mira enamoradiza.

Ranma la mira extrañado por la expresión de Akane y antes de que pueda articular palabra se escucha una voz también familiar para la chica de ojos castaños clamando la presencia de su amado.

_¡Ranma! ¿que haces? ¿vienes y terminamos de cerrar? _dice la moreno de ojos azules clamando a su amor de siempre.

Akane mira hacia el lado de donde viene la voz y Ranma la coge de los hombros y la gira hacia otro lado para no ser vista por esta.

_¿esa es Ukyo? _dice intentando asomarse de nuevo la joven de cabellos azulados.

_¡Shhhh! ¡Cállate! _dice Ranma tapando la boca de la joven sorprendida mientras la arrincona contra la pared con su cuerpo.

La joven de ojos azules al ver que Ranma no responde deja de insistir de llamarlo y entra dentro del restaurante apagando las luces sin esperar a su amigo de la infancia.

Cuando el joven de la trenza se asegura de que ha entrado y esta a salvo de ser visto suelta a la asombrada Akane. Ambos retoman aire y Ranma invita a Akane a salir de allí corriendo hacia la otra calle agachado para que Ukyo no lo vea por la ventana.

Akane asombrada le sigue sin entender ese cuidado excesivo que tiene con Ukyo sin entender aun porque siente que han hecho algo malo ambos.

_¡Akane! ¿que haces aquí? _pregunta Ranma asombrado sin aun creerse que esta viendo ahí a Akane.

_Ranma...yo había ido a tirar la basura...y quería dar una paseo... _dice mirándole sin saber que escusa inventarse.

_Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa... _dice tímidamente sonrojado el gran Saotome.

La ahora señora Hibiki accede a la proposición de su amado y ambos salen a caminar hacia la casa de la chica que esta a unas cuantas manzanas.

Ranma va caminando con las manos en los bolsillos muy tímidamente mirando al suelo y Akane de vez en cuando le mira asombrada por los gestos de este.

_Tengo que decírselo...¡necesito decírselo! ¡me da igual! ¡Tengo que cambiar este presente y me da igual que lo sepa entonces... _piensa angustiada la señora Hibiki.

Los pies de Akane se paran y Ranma también al ver esa respuesta de una nerviosa Akane.

_¡Ranma! ¡Yo no puedo mas! _mira la joven desesperada con unas lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos.

El chico de la trenza no termina de entender lo que quiere decir, pero por la expresión de la joven de cabellos azulados deduce que algo malo ocurre en ella y lo primero que piensa es en el matrimonio con Ryoga.

_¿que pasa Akane? _dice acercándose a ella.

Akane comprende la comprensión de su amado y sin apenas pensarlo se tira a los brazos de este abrazándolo apasionadamente.

El chico de la trenza no se lo espera y le pilla sorprendido aunque le agrada la acción de esta, pues se deja abrazar y sus mejillas se acaloran poniéndose rojas.

_¡Ohh Ranma lo siento mucho! _abraza efusivamente al joven incrédulo de la trenza.

_¿Que...ocurre Akane? _le dice sin apartarse de ella.

_Ranma yo...lo siento te he sido infiel...lo he hecho con Ryoga... _dice con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a Ranma con pena.

_...¿y para eso has venido hasta aquí? ¿como no vas a hacerlo con el si es tu esposo ahora? _le dice el maduro Saotome molesto.

_Pero Ranma ha sido sin querer porque pensaba que eras tu, lo siento...pero no te enfades porque ¡yo te quiero a ti! Ryoga es muy bueno conmigo pero yo te quiero a ti...Ranma... _dice mirándolo a los ojos a un incrédulo Ranma.

El joven de la trenza se queda inmóvil y su expresión es indescriptible. Es incapaz de mediar palabra ni de apartarse de los brazos de la chica.

_Yo...entiendo que te enfades, Ranma. Pero haré todo lo que pueda en mi mano para que en el futuro estemos juntos...pero necesito tu ayuda.

_Akane...¿que...que demonios te has tomado? Si se entera Ukyo y Ryoga que estas diciéndome esas cosas... ¡nos mataran a los dos! _dice apartándola agarrándola por los hombros mientras mira hacia todos lados.

_¡Ranma! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Yo no quiero estar con Ryoga quiero estar contigo! _vuelve a engancharse de los hombros de este abrazándolo.

_Pero...¿porque me dices eso? ¡Yo estoy casado con Ukyo! ¿recuerdas? ¡Vas a romper nuestros matrimonios exponiéndonos así! _dice Ranma enfadado volviendo a apartar a Akane.

Akane le suelta indignada y le mira con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Tu...¿te has casado con Ukyo? _pregunta la joven de ojos castaños humedecidos.

_Si...si ya lo sabes...me case con ella después de casarte tu con Ryoga. Mi prometida era Ukyo y tenia que casarme con ella... _dice avergonzado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Como? _pregunta indignada la joven de cabellos azulados.

_¿Akane estas bien? ¿que diablos te has tomado que estas reaccionando de esta forma? ¿tienes amnesia o que? ¿Y Ryoga? _le pregunta preocupado el joven de la trenza.

_Ryoga...esta en casa durmiendo. _dice como si hiciera algo muy malo a su amado.

_¿Como? ¿Ryoga no sabe que te has ido de casa a estas horas? _le mira Ranma extrañado.

_¡No! ¡pero no se si quiero volver a esa casa! ¡Ranma quiero estar contigo! _dice de nuevo abrazándolo efusivamente.

Ranma en principio se deja pero de nuevo le vuelve a separar de sus brazos.

_¡Akane basta ya! _insiste el joven de la trenza enfadado cogiéndola por los hombros agitándola.

_¿Tu no me quieres Ranma? _le pregunta con los ojos humedecidos la señora Hibiki.

Ranma la mira indeciso y con asombro ante la atrevida pregunta.

_¡Dime! _insiste la joven de los cabellos azulados.

_Akane...yo... _dice nervioso el gran Saotome.

_¡Yo te ayudare a sacarte de tus dudas!

La menor de los Tendo se aproxima con seguridad hacia su asombrado amado y con sus manos agarra el rostro con posesión besándolo apasionadamente los labios.

El chico de la trenza impresionado cede ante la intrusión de la chica de ojos castaños, sus mejillas están ardiendo y es incapaz de cerrar los ojos...es como si no se lo creyera.

Poco a poco Akane va cediendo el beso y lo suelta. El joven de la trenza esta sin aliento y sin saber que decir, tiene un nudo en la garganta y no sabe como actuar.

_¿Ranma? _le insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Akane lo que has hecho no esta bien! ¿porque me haces esto? _dice el joven Saotome tocándole con los dedos sus labios recién besados.

_Ranma...¡ayúdame a cambiar esto! Déjame que te explique que pasa... _se acerca de nuevo al chico sorprendido.

_¡Akane mejor sera que me vaya y tu también! _se prepara para salir corriendo el chico de la trenza.

_¡Ranma espera! _lo agarra del brazo impidiendo su marcha.

_¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! _dice gritando el joven Saotome zafándose del agarre de la chica afligida.

El chico de la trenza ha desaparecido de la vista de Akane quien queda llorando de rodillas en el suelo.

_Ranma...¿que esta pasando? Esto no puede ser real...Ranma no me quiere en este futuro...me ha rechazado...¿porque? ¡Tengo que hablar con mi hermana y que me explique todo este futuro y lo que ha ocurrido porque no se como puedo arreglarlo...tengo que intentar recuperar el pañuelo. Espero que el doctor haya encontrado alguna solución sobre el pañuelo de Yai Mirein y poder arreglar este entuerto. _piensa entre lloros la ahora señor Hibiki.

Finalmente la chica sale de ahí y va en busca de la casa del doctor.

Cuando llega primero se percata de que estén despiertos y se asoma a ver si hay luz por la ventana.

Por suerte si que hay luz y decide tocar a la puerta con decisión.

Una asustada Kasumi abre con cuidado iluminando mas la entrada a la casa.

_¿Akane? ¿que haces a esta hora aquí? ¿y Ryoga? _pregunta su hermana pequeña.

_¡Ohh Kasumi! _dice entrando en la casa abrazando llorando a su hermana.

La mayor de los Tendo abraza a su triste hermana mirando a un doctor que sale preocupado al oir los sollozos de la joven señora Hibiki.

Después del llanto Akane respira hondo y decide sentarse para hablar con su familia.

Todos se sientan en el sofá del salón, Akane mirando al suelo con timidez y tristeza ante la mirada atenta de los demás.

_Doctor... ¿ha averiguado algo sobre el pañuelo de Yai Mirein? _pregunta casi sin apenas mirarle.

_Lo cierto es que si...y si es verdad lo que dice tienes pocas cosas que hacer...Akane. Me temo que accidentalmente has cambiado algo y no se si tiene mucha solución... para empezar... ¿tienes el poder tu pañuelo?

_...No...

_¿Y quien lo tiene? _pregunta el doctor.

_...se lo dí a Ryoga pero en otro futuro que se supone que era el autentico.

Un momento de reflexión entre ambos y se quedan pensativos.

_Bueno...vamos a empezar por el principio... primero nos vas a contar tu vida real. _dice el doctor preocupado.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y se resigna a contar lo ocurrido.

_Yo...soy la Akane de 16 años de un futuro distinto a este, es decir...seguramente la Akane actual que conocéis es la misma pero con diferente sentimientos. La Akane de mi pasado estaba prometida a Ranma Saotome y en un futuro estaría casada con él. Cuando tenia 16 años compre el pañuelo en un puesto ambulante de productos medievales y en una de las tantas discusiones con Ranma llore sobre el pañuelo y me desperté en mi supuesto futuro. Ahí estaba casada con Ranma y viviendo con el en mi casa. Como no sabia muy bien como actuar pedí ayuda para volver a mi tiempo, pues no me sentía preparada para tener una vida de casada y ademas quería vivir las cosas que tenia que vivir con Ranma como casarme. _le explica la chica a su familia.

El doctor y su esposa se miran asombrados con complicidad.

_...entonces... ¿tu estabas enamorada de Ranma y no de Ryoga? _pregunto con preocupación la mayor de los Tendo a su hermana.

_...si...y lo sigo estando. Y él también estaba enamorado de mi aunque nunca no lo decíamos ni lo reconocíamos entre nosotros mismos, pero...se notaba que había química entre nosotros. Estábamos siempre enfadados porque nuestros padres nos prometieron sin nuestro consentimiento pero los sentimientos empezaron a florecer entre ambos a base de convivencia juntos y roce. _decía sonrojada la joven de los cabellos azulados mirando al suelo recordando todas las situaciones vividas con su amado cuando eran jóvenes.

El doctor y su esposa se miran sorprendidos.

_Y...¿Ryoga? _pregunta Kasumi.

_A Ryoga lo conocí en una pelea que tuvo con Ranma y siempre sospeche que tenia sentimientos hacia mi, pero nunca me lo dijo abiertamente. Reconozco que alguna vez me sentí atraída por él pero...solamente cuando Ranma me hacia sentir mal. _decía con pena la menor de los Tendo.

Kasumi mira con pena al doctor por la preocupación de su hermana.

_¿Y mi futuro actual cual es? Porque ni Ranma ni Ryoga me han contado nada acerca de mi vida actual y estoy muy perdida...no se que arreglar porque no se ni por donde empezar... _dice deprimida.

Kasumi mira con apuro a su esposo tomando aire con nerviosismo.

_Bueno Akane tu en la actualidad como ya sabes estas casada con Ryoga desde hace 3 años, y Ranma esta casado con Ukyo.

_Si...eso me ha dicho Ranma. _mira con tristeza con ganas de llorar.

_¿Ranma? Un momento... ¿has hablado con Ranma? _pregunta preocupado el doctor.

_Si...le he visto hace apenas una hora...y ademas le he dicho lo que sentía...quería recuperarle... _dice con pena la pobre chica afligida.

_¿Como? ¿y él que te ha dicho? _dice Kasumi sorprendida.

_Él no me ha dicho nada...pero no solo le he dicho eso si no que ademas...le he besado... _dice tímidamente la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Que? ¡Hay madre! ¿como se te ocurre? Si se entera Ukyo o Ryoga os la van a montar sobretodo lo celosos que son ambos. Siempre os han tenido muy separados por celos...pues siempre han pensado que al menos Ranma sentía algo por ti. El no lo ha reconocido nunca pero tampoco lo había negado pero claro...es normal estando con Ryoga...comprometida. _dice el doctor pensativo.

_¿Y como es que yo he llegado a estar casada con Ryoga y no con Ranma? ¿Que pasó? _pregunta Akane dudosa.

El doctor y su esposa de nuevo se miran para saber quien empieza primero la historia.

Kasumi quien es la que da el paso, respira hondo y decide contarle la verdad actual a su preocupada e incomprendida hermana pequeña.

_Akane...hace tiempo que conoces a Ryoga. El papa y Genma Saotome os tenían prometidos desde pequeños pero...algo sucedió que Ranma no acudió a la cita que tenían...de modo que tu seguiste tu vida rompiendo así tu compromiso. Entonces un día que fuiste a clase te encontraste en medio de una pelea de dos chicos. Esos chicos eran Ranma y Ryoga que se habían citado para pelearse.

Ranma lastimo mucho a Ryoga y tu fuiste en su ayuda y de ese modo los conociste. Ranma salio victorioso y le gano, así que te llevaste a casa a Ryoga para socorrerlo.

El chico una vez en casa el papa le vio un chico fuerte y pensó en adiestrarlo para que se casara contigo y llevases el dojo. Tu al principio te enfadaste pero después con el tiempo le cogiste cariño y poco a poco te enamoraste de él.

_¿Uh? ¿Yo enamorada de Ryoga? _pregunta sonrojada la menor de los Tendo.

_Si. Y bueno...pues Ryoga se preparo a fondo para ganarle a Ranma. Se volvieron a citar y tu le acompañaste, ahí es donde conociste a Ukyo quien acompañaba a Ranma...estaban prometidos eran novios pero por parte de Ranma parecían mas hermanos.

_¡Vaya si que han cambiado las cosas! ¡dios! ¡nada que ver con mi pasado! ¡esta cambiado por completo! _dice una asombrada Akane.

_Si...y bueno...pues finalmente ambos chicos quedaron empates. Descubriste que eran amigos de la infancia y que se perdonaron mutuamente. Tú te presentaste como Akane Tendo a Ranma y este se sorprendió...y Ukyo también. Tu no sabias porque pero Ranma estaba pendiente todo el tiempo de ti sin tu darte cuenta.

_...porque? _pregunta dudosa Akane.

_Pues porque parece ser que el padre de Ranma recibió una carta de papa diciendo que el compromiso se había roto y que su hija Akane estaba comprometida con otro. Tu también te asombraste de aquello y Ranma te comenzó a llamar mucho la atención, pues entonces hubiera sido tu prometido y no Ryoga como en un principio.

_Umm...que extraño todo... _dice dudosa la ahora señora Hibiki.

_Si...entonces Ranma le dijo a su padre que te había conocido y fue a visitar a Soun con Ranma. Genma estaba enfadado con papa por haberle cedido a su hija y el dojo a otro después de tantos años de amistad...pues su hijo solo iba a ser para ella. Entonces papa le explico que el nunca le envió tal carta y que ese día que se habían citado le esperó con sus hijas la esperada llegada de estos y no acudieron a lo que entendieron que había una negativa. Paso el tiempo y era normal nombrar a otro sucesor...encontró un chico que parecía simpatizar a su hija y de aspecto fuerte para llevar el dojo entre ambos.

_...ummmm...pues si que esta cambiado todo. _dice pensativa la menor de los Tendo.

_Pues si...la pregunta es... ¿quien envió una carta a Genma diciendo que su hija ya estaba prometida a otro? _pregunta el doctor pensativo.

_Si...eso me pregunto yo porque eso es lo que ha cambiado todo...bueno todo..._deduce Akane.

Un silencio se apodera de la sala, todos pensando en lo posible pero nadie cae en la cuenta de nada.

_Entonces...finalmente papa y Genma quedaron bien. Todo había sido un malentendido e hicieron la paces. Se hicieron de nuevo amigos y Genma y su esposa vivieron a Nerima a vivir. Ukyo también vino aquí a vivir ya que era la prometida de Ranma y se montaron el restaurante. _explica el doctor.

_Ah...entonces... ¿y Shampoo? ¿donde esta? Porque no he visto su restaurante... _dice preocupada.

_¿Shampoo? ¿quien es Shampoo? _pregunta Kasumi impresionada mirando a su esposo.

_Shampo...una chica china...tiene un restaurante en Nerima...bueno no se mi anterior vida tenia...ella conocía a Ranma en China cuando Ranma se transformo en chica para pelear contra ella en su tribu... ¿no sabéis de que os hablo? _pregunta muy intrigada la joven de ojos castaños.

_¿Ranma convertido en chica? ¿que se hizo pasar por mujer te refieres? No entiendo nada de lo que dices Akane.. _dice la mayor de los Tendo a su hermana.

_¿Ehh? A ver...espera un momento...entonces Ranma...no fue a Jusenkyo...¿china? _pregunta dudosa la menos de los Tendo.

_Eeeer..¡No! _dice el doctor asombrado.

_Entonces...¿Ranma no esta maldito? _insiste la señora Hibiki.

_¿Maldito porque? No entendemos Akane. _insiste Kasumi.

_Bueno...déjalo eso es una gran sorpresa...al menos algo bueno...¡uff! _dice con sorpresa agradable la joven de ojos castaños.

El joven matrimonio se miran sin entender aun nada y siguen contándole a Akane.

_Bueno la historia es esa...tu al final te enamoraste de Ryoga y te terminaste casando con él como había previsto tu padre.

_¿Y Ranma se caso también con Ukyo?

_Si. Después de tu casarte con Ryoga_afirma Kasumi.

_¿Y Ukyo y Ranma como se llevan de casados? Es decir... ¿son felices? _pregunta Akane sonrojada con esperanzas.

_Pues...bueno supongo que si, al menos se lleva bien pero Ukyo es muy celosa y posesiva...igual que Ryoga contigo pero mas Ukyo aun que Ryoga pues ella siempre...ha sospechado. _dice el doctor serio.

_¿Sospechado? ¿que?

Kasumi y su esposo se miran de nuevo con complicidad y deciden explicar sus pensamientos.

_Bueno Ukyo y nosotros siempre habíamos sospechado de que Ranma tenia sentimientos hacia tí, a Kasumi le llego a confesar que se quedo prendado de tí la primera vez que te conoció en el instituto en aquella pelea. Y bueno...Ukyo aunque después fue su novia y posteriormente su esposa no se fía de vosotros e intenta que no estáis solos. Ademas también fue muy sospechoso que Ranma decidiera casarse después de hacerlo tú, es como si...estuviera esperando algo...no se...es algo que nosotros le dimos muchas vueltas. Ryoga estaba preocupado porque al fin y al cabo el era prometido tuyo y podría dejar a Ukyo para intentar conquistarte pero...como veía que tu estabas enamorada de él pues dejo de temer. Ranma nunca reconoció abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ti pero lo sospechamos todos. _explica Kasumi.

_¿Uhh? ¿si? ¡Oh dios y yo le bese hace una hora aquí en la calle! ¡dios! _se puso histérica con las manos en la cabeza.

_Pobre chico... _susurro Kasumi.

_¡Ay! Estará hecho un lio...pobre Ranma... _dice Akane con pena.

Todos de nuevo quedan pensativos en la estancia, sin decir palabra cuando de pronto el doctor decide planear algo para ayudar a su cuñada.

_Bueno Akane...ahora debemos de intentar ayudarte. En primer lugar intentaremos recuperar el pañuelo. ¿a quien dijiste que se lo dejaste? _pregunta el doctor.

_A Ryoga...pero el no sabe nada de ese pañuelo. Se lo pregunte. _expone la joven de cabellos azulados.

_¿Como es posible? Pues entonces si no recuperamos el pañuelo...no podrás volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo. _dice preocupado el doctor.

_¿Y que hago? Me he perdido mucho años...que no he sentido ni vivido y lo que es peor...no me gusta el presente. Si que es cierto que Ryoga me gusta pero no tengo los mismos sentimientos por él que por Ranma y nunca los tendré...de eso estoy segura. _dice una decidida Akane.

El doctor se levanta intentando buscar una solución y comienza a caminar nervioso por la estancia.

_Entonces lo tenemos mal... ¿y si buscas por casa? Quizás lo tenga Ryoga escondido como algún recuerdo...y en caso que sea así, es posible que Ryoga haya querido cambiar el pasado para que tu estés con él en vez de con Ranma. ¿No crees? Y si no...¿como es que cambio todo desde que le diste el pañuelo a él? _deduce el doctor.

Akane por momentos le mira sin querer pensar eso de su ahora esposo, pues con el cariño que procesa esta por él no le deja pensar de esa manera.

_¡Eso es imposible! Ryoga seria incapaz de hacerme daño. _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Y quien piensa que él te esta haciendo daño? Si tu ni siquiera te has enterado pues hasta ayer eras muy feliz con él y ahora estas casada con él. Para él no sabe que te ha hecho daño. _insiste el doctor.

_...pero en la actualidad estoy sufriendo...así que si que no me cuadra eso...y Ryoga no es capaz de hacer esas cosas tan retorcidas. _insiste Akane.

_...vaya realmente si que procesas sentimientos hacia Ryoga...aun con lo que cuentas lo defiendes a capa y espada. _se asombra el doctor.

_Si fuera así...Ryoga no contaba con que yo un día sabiendo que cogí el pañuelo y estando atrapada en esta época me despertaría con él y saldría corriendo como hasta ahora. Porque de hecho no sabe que diablos pasa...aquí ha sido otra persona...de eso estoy tan segura. Pues quien verdaderamente también sufre igual que yo el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana ya no le quiera es él...así que no puede ser...doctor. _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

El doctor se queda pensativo.

_Umm...tiene sentido lo que dices Akane...y conoces mucho mas a Ryoga de lo que parece para no haber estado con él viviendo.

_¿Entonces si no es Ryoga quien es? Si el pañuelo se lo dio a Ryoga...alguien que querría retener a Akane y que por ello quisiera cambiar el pasado... _dice Kasumi.

_...O a Ranma... _deduce el doctor.

Las dos hermanas miran sorprendidas al pensativo inteligente doctor.

_¿A Ranma? _insiste Kasumi.

_Si...Ukyo...seguro que el pañuelo ha llegado a manos de Ukyo... de ahí a que sea tan recelosa con Ranma y no le deje acercarse a tí, Akane. _insiste el doctor.

_...ya... pero si yo no vi a Ukyo en ningún momento es que es muy raro. _deduce Akane.

_Habla con Ryoga, Akane. No le cuentes todo pero dile si sabe algo de un pañuelo y si no ya nos tocara hablar con la misma Ukyo. _dice el doctor.

Akane toma aire y decide salir de la casa de sus cuñados para volver a casa antes de que Ryoga se despierte y se preocupe.

La menor de los Tendo se despide de su hermana y cuñado y marcha rápido a su casa.

La joven por el camino va pensando en lo ocurrido e intenta imaginar como ha podido transcurrir su vida hasta ahora con Ryoga.

PD_ Bueno aquí tenéis un gran regalo, mas dialogo y mas entrega (11 paginas) .

Espero que os guste la historia y saquéis vuestras conclusiones de lo que ha podido suceder...os dejo que penséis que ha podido suceder...

Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y como siempre agradezco vuestras rewiews porque son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	9. QUIEN TIENE LA LLAVE DE MI CORAZON

CAPITULO 9_QUIEN TIENE LA LLAVE DE MI CORAZON

La ahora señora Hibiki se dirige a su domicilio con su actual marido.

Pronto llega a la casa y entra con cuidado para no despertarlo, cerrando con sumo cuidado con llave. Aun así su esposo no puede evitar sobresaltarse y su esposa es sorprendido cerrando la puerta con llave.

_¿Akane a donde has ido? _pregunta preocupado.

_A tirar la basura que se nos había olvidado. _Simula la joven de ojos castaños.

_ah, bueno...tenias que haberme avisado que era muy tarde para que salieras tu sola a la calle a estas horas. _dice el chico incorporándose poco a poco mientras se despereza.

_Es que estabas tan bien dormido que no quería molestarte. _dice sin apenas mirarle por ocultar su mentiroso rostro.

Ambos se miran sin saber que decir, un silencio incomodo se apodera de la estancia.

_Vamos...a la cama amor. _propone mientras se levanta del suelo cansado el joven del pañuelo.

_Ah...¡si claro! _dice vergonzosa la menor de los Tendo.

El tímido matrimonio suben juntos uno tras otro hasta la habitación. La pareja entra en la estancia matrimonial y se acomodan cada uno como puede. Akane coge el yukata de dormir y se lo lleva al baño para ponérselo ahí simulando que de paso va a lavarse los dientes y pensar que hacer.

Ryoga va a beber agua y piensa en el nuevo comportamiento de su esposa preocupado.

_¿Y si le pido de hacerlo? ¿Querrá? Yo si que quiero aunque tengo miedo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que esta mañana y salga corriendo de nuevo gritando...no podría soportar de nuevo un rechazo como ese. _piensa Ryoga preocupado.

Una agobiada Akane se lava los dientes eternamente con pánico pensando que puede hacer ahora para intentar no tener que intimar con su marido sin hacerle daño.

_¡Es que encima me siento mal! Porque el pobre no tiene culpa de nada...o quizás si...no se si aprovechando la situación le cuento las cosas o que hacer...antes le había preguntado y me había dicho que no sabia nada de aquel pañuelo.

Bueno la cuestión es que debo de esquivar la tentación de hacerlo con él para que no vuelva a pasar lo de esta mañana y después me sienta como una mierda cuando mire de nuevo a Ranma. _piensa con pena la menor de los Tendo.

La chica temerosa sale del baño y va a la habitación. Si ahora esposo no se encuentra en la estancia y se extraña mucho. Sale de la habitación y se asoma a la escalera buscando a su compañero sentimental.

_¿Ryoga? ¿Donde estas? _busca a su esposo preocupada.

El guapo joven de ojos ámbar escucha a su amada esposa clamandolo y en ese momento se siente de nuevo como antes de que todo ocurriera dibujandosele una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

_Estoy bebiendo cariño, enseguida subo. _dice con cariño a su amor.

Ryoga toma aire y sube con esperanzas a la habitación matrimonial.

Una tímida señora Hibiki le espera ya en la cama tapada con la sabana hasta arriba. El señor de la casa la mira con ternura, le parecía muy sexy aquella actitud de su esposa como cuando estaban recién casados. Una sonrisa dulce de nuevo recubre el rostro bello de Ryoga. La joven esposa del chico le mira sonrojada pues con aquella arrebatadora dulce sonrisa le hacia derretir a un iceberg y por supuesto sucumbe a los encantos del apuesto chico que tiene como esposo.

El guapo chico se quita la parte de arriba del kimono que llevaba puesto y posterior los pantalones como si nada quedándose en ropa interior.

La menor de los Tendo comprueba ahora con mas luz la perfecta figura de su ahora esposo de dorada piel. El poderoso pectoral y alta musculatura la hacia observarlo con rubor.

El chico se sienta en la cama y finalmente se mete dentro al lado de su observadora esposa.

Akane no le quita ojo de encima casi se le había olvidado lo que tenia que decirle por momentos al ver la belleza del chico en total plenitud y entretenimiento por primera vez viéndolo como algo mas que un amigo.

_¡Que hermoso es Ryoga! Realmente tengo un monumento de chico como esposo y ademas tierno y cariñoso...no me extraña que me enamorase con el tiempo de él...de hecho no seria nada difícil...siempre que no existiera Ranma claro. _piensa la joven de nuevo ensombreciendo su rostro .

El chico apoya su ancha espalda en el respaldo de la cama y respira hondo como si soportara una carga. Akane puede percibir una serenidad que hacia días que no sentía.

Por momentos casi la joven de ojos castaños deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar enamorada del loco de Ranma y poder disfrutar de esa relación tan bonita y tranquila que tenían ambos, ademas de desear con mas fuerza a ese hermoso chico de cabellera castaña.

La joven de los Tendo lo miraba ahora con mas embelesamiento fijándose esta vez mas en el aspecto de su cara. Sus facciones eran tan adultas y serenas, tenia un mentón muy ancho y un poco de sombra de barba. Se notaba que Ryoga tenia la barba dura y las facciones aunque dulces eran muy varoniles. Sus cabellos largos hasta los hombros sueltos le daban un aire aun mas varonil, era muy sexy ver como aquellos finos cabellos cubrían a medias esos hombros de deportista nato que tenia bien formados.

Ryoga se percata que por primera vez esta siendo descubierto por su esposa y se gira hacia esta mirándola serio a los ojos.

Akane de pronto cae de ese trance en el que estaba metida al ser interrumpida por la atenta mirada de su compañero de cama ahora y se sonroja muchísimo al haberse sentido descubierta.

_Akane... ¿como te encuentras? _pregunta con cariño a su esposa.

_Yo...Ryoga...quería hablar contigo. _dice apartando la mirada vergonzosa de su esposo.

_¿que pasa? _insiste el joven del pañuelo amarillo.

_No recuerdo mucho como nos conocimos y apenas nada de mi pasado...no se que diablos me pasa pero lo único que recuerdo es un pañuelo. _mira con pena hacia otro lado.

_¿Un pañuelo? ¿que pañuelo? ¿es el pañuelo que me has hablado esta mañana? _insiste el joven de cabellos castaños.

_Si...ese mismo. ¿seguro que tu no sabes nada de ese pañuelo? _pregunta ahora directa a los ojos de su ahora esposo.

_Entonces...¿como he llegado a esta situación? ¿como es que tu y yo hemos terminado juntos Ryoga? _pregunta angustiada la chica.

_¿Tan mal te sabe estar conmigo? Lo dices como si te diera asco esta vida, Akane. Me haces daño con tus palabras. _indica su esposo malhumorado.

_¡No! No pretendía que lo entendieras así, de verdad. _Se apena la joven de los Tendo.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y como quieres que lo interprete si esta mañana has salido corriendo después...de...? ¿que pasa? ¿es que ya no te atraigo? _dice con los ojos húmedos el bello chico.

Akane se apresura y le coge del rostro dirigiendo hacia ella su mirada.

Cuando la joven de los Tendo observa la reacción de su esposo se da cuenta de que el pobre no sabe nada y que realmente esta dolido con la situación y que a pesar de ello esta siendo muy comprensivo con ella...realmente la quería de verdad. Aquello le destroza el corazón y se siente fatal.

_¡De veras que si! Ryoga... ¡eres el chico mas hermoso que he conocido nunca! Ni se te ocurra pensar eso...tu haces que me olvide de todo...de todo lo que me duele, eres tan atractivo que tengo que intentar desviar mi atención sobre ti porque me hipnotiza el mirarte.

El afligido Ryoga le mira aun atento y con lagrimas en los ojos. Coge con una de sus manos y aprovecha que la mano de su esposa esta en su rostro para acariciar con su cara la mano de ella oliéndola con cariño. Gesto tan tierno que a la misma Akane le hace sonreirle con cariño.

_Entonces... ¿porque no dejas de perder el tiempo y me besas de una vez? _le dice mirando serio.

El dulce rostro de Akane cambia de repente a un otro mas apurado y no sabe que contestar.

_Supongo que Ranma estará ahora en la cama con Ukyo...y que...el hecho de que en este tiempo el que este yo con Ryoga no se considera nada malo...y creo que se lo debo y yo también me lo debo a mi misma...pues es la oportunidad de pasar una noche con Ryoga siendo él mismo y de...aclarar mis sentimientos... _piensa la chica sonrojada mirando a su paciente esposo.

La ahora señora Hibiki mira los labios de su compañero con anhelo y le besa tiernamente en los labios. Aquel beso le hacia estremecer a su esposo, pues este se sentía como la primera vez que le beso...y los pelos de los brazos se le erizaban. A la menor de los Tendo también las mejillas le ardían...aquel calor en estas le hacia sentir muy bien.

Unos brazos fuertes rodean por la espalda de la joven de los Tendo entretenida en su beso y es apretada fuerte contra el cuerpo del bello acaramelado chico. La respiración comienza a hacerse fuerte...Akane no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos apretones típicos apasionados de Ryoga y le ponía muy nerviosa.

El joven Hibiki sigue con su acto y coloca a horcajadas encima a su esposa siguiendo con ese beso eterno dulce apasionandolo poco a poco.

La chica le sigue, aquellas embestidas repentinas apasionadas de su esposo le excitaban aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

La tímida pareja de recién casados estaban ardientes de deseo, aunque Akane no quisiera reconocerlo le gustaba Ryoga y le gustaba mas de lo que pensaba. El estar asi con él le excitaba se sobremanera y se dejaba llevar por las caricias y movimientos sensuales sel chico.

Con mucho cuidado el joven de los colmillos comienza a quitarle el Yukata a su excitada esposa aprovechando la situación y el momento lamiendo así el cuello de la chica.

La menor de los Tendo responde con un gemido y cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que le esta propinando ahora su esposo alzando así mas el rostro para dejar paso a la boca y labios del joven excitado.

El maduro Hibiki toca con una de sus manos uno de los pechos de su joven esposa aun cubierto por el sujetador, en ese momento los ojos de la menor de los Tendo se abren como platos de los nervios que le entran.

Aun con todo la ahora señora Hibiki se deja llevar de nuevo cerrando los ojos y su hermoso esposo sigue con sis intenciones bajando mas el yukata dejando el trasero de la chica libre aun cubierto también por ropa interior.

El mentón de Akane de nuevo vuelve a dejar paso a las intrusiones de su esposo y este aprovecha para dar pequeños mordiscos en su fino cuello y con la otra mano que tiene libre comienza a desabrocharle a la chica el sujetador dejando así sus pechos libres.

Akane esta tan perdida en los mimos de este que el hecho de que su compañero le librara de las ataduras de su sujetador la hacia sentir aliviada al sentir así el musculoso torso de su este.

La respiración de la menor de los Tendo ahora es agitada y entre cortada. Su compañero también corresponde a esa sensación apretándola mas contra si y haciendo sus movimientos así como sus lametones en el cuello mas apasionados.

Los movimientos ahora eran muy rítmicos, casi como si estuvieran haciendo el acto pero con la ropa interior como barrera.

Aquella manera de hacer las cosas le excitaba a la atrás señora Hibiki mucho, dejando así sus preocupaciones y dejándose llevar por los halagos de su bello esposo.

Aun con la barrera de la ropa interior Akane podía sentir el miembro de su esposo ya preparado desde hace tiempo, prácticamente desde que se puso encima..solo que esta vez lo empezaba a desear sentir dentro suya.

Ryoga comienza a librar a su esposa de la única barrera que tenia para fusionar sus cuerpos totalmente y la menor de los Tendo se excita aun mas.

Poco a poco la chica de ojos castaños siente un calor dentro de su cuerpo, algo estaba entrando dentro de ella cortandole la respiración. Un indescriptible placer hace que el torso de la chica caiga encima del pecho de su esposo. Este a su vez esperaba que su exhausta esposa se repusiera para seguir con el acto ansioso por moverse dentro de ella.

La menor de los Tendo sigue con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, quien empieza a entrar y casi salir del cuerpo de esta despacio con movimientos lentos de manera que ambos sienten mucho sus cuerpos.

Akane seguía dejándose llevar, el rubor de sus mejillas hacia que le ardiera la cara debido al placer que le estaba obsequiando su esposo al hacer aquellas embestidas suaves.

Los gemidos de su esposo dejaban ver que la anatomía de la joven le estaba proporcionando placer y aquella sensación a ella le hacia sentirse segura.

El ahora experimentado chico cesa en los primeros movimientos y agarra el rostro de su esposa para besarla aun cuando ella aun esta con los ojos cerrados a causa del agotamientos que le producía el extremo placer que estaba sintiendo.

_...Akane... _dice con cariño el chico del pañuelo amarillo.

_...Ran...ma.. _dice sin darse cuenta la menor de los Tendo aun con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¿Ranma? _contesta con disgusto su ahora enfadado esposo.

Los ojos de Akane al escuchar ese nombre se abren como platos sorprendida y ven un disgustado rostro de Ryoga mirándola con determinación.

_¡Oh! Lo siento Ryoga...yo...no se que me ha pasado... _dice aun mas sonrojada.

Con un impulso los fuertes brazos de Ryoga levantan el cuerpo de su esposa para salir de dentro de ella y la deja a un lado. La joven reacciona tapándose con la sabana y mirando con miedo la reacción de afligido esposo.

Ryoga a su vez también se tapa su parte baja aun excitada y con sus brazos se abraza a si mismo con expresión de traición.

Akane no puede evitar sentir pena y sentirse mal a causa de lo ocurrido.

_Ryoga...yo...lo siento... no se que decir... perdóname. _dice tocando el hombro de su enojado esposo.

Ryoga reacciona rechazando esa caricia apartando el hombro y se tumba en la cama dándole la espalda a su esposa.

_¡Ryoga! ¡Perdóname! ¡No me he dado cuenta! _le insiste a su esposo enojado.

_¡Bueno noches Akane! ¡mañana hablamos! Ahora estoy enfadado y con un calenton de narices...mala combinación para que un hombre hable. _dice sin girarse a ella.

La menor de los Tendo no soporta lo que le ha hecho a su esposo y se levanta de la cama. Su compañero sigue tumbado sin prestarle atención encerrado en su enfado.

_Yo...me voy al salón a tomar algo... te dejo tranquilo...ahora no quiero dormir con este mal humor que tenemos los dos.

_¡bien! ¡Buenas noches! _se despide sin mirarla el enfadado Hibiki.

Akane al ver que su esposo no pretende hablar con ella sale de al estancia. La menor de los Tendo se va a la cocina y toma un vaso de leche. Al no querer pasar la noche con su esposo decide irse al salón a ponerse la tele...no podía dormir y ve como poco a poco el sol va saliendo para iluminar su desgastado rostro cansado.

Como no podía dormir y quería esquivar el encuentro de su esposo después de lo de anoche la joven de cabellos azulados decide salir fuera a dar un paseo aprovechando los primeros rayos del sol.

Sube a la habitación a vestirse con lo primero que vea y observa que su disgustado esposo sigue durmiendo profundamente a lo que no puede evitar mirarlo con pena.

Finalmente coge lo primero que ve y se viste rápido para salir de allí, por si acaso coge algo de dinero para comprar algo para desayunar.

La menor de los Tendo sale a la calle por fin. Los rayos de sol le hacían daño en sus cansados ojos debido a no haber dormido.

Había muy poca gente en la calle porque aun era demasiado temprano y aquello le producía tranquilidad pues el riesgo de que alguien la vea caminar a esas horas y sola era mucho menor.

Comienza a caminar mirando al suelo sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una sombra la eclipsa entorpeciendo su paseo.

Un chico alto y fuerte esta frente a ella cuyo aspecto era el mismo que tenia ella...de cansancio e insomnio. Aquel joven lo conocía de veras y lo echaba de menos...ahora era lo único que quería ver y que mas deseaba ver todo el tiempo.

El joven la estaba esperando en el trayecto de su casa, como si supiera que siempre sale pronto en la mañana para hacer algo, quizás deporte o compras de la casa.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban parados sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber quien preguntar primero que hacían en esa situación ahí y con esas pintas.

Los ojos de Akane ser llenaban de lagrimas y una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la cansada joven de cabellos azulados dejando escapar un nombre dulcemente.

_...Ranma... _

_...Akane... _responde el chico de la trenza mirando a la joven como si fuera la primera vez con rubor en sus mejillas.

Hay otro silencio en la pareja y ahora es Ranma quien habla con ella.

_Akane yo...no he podido dormir en toda la noche después de lo de ayer...yo...no se que me pasa que no puedo parar de pensar en ello y necesitaba verte para hablar contigo. Llevo esperando aquí desde hace 2 horas a ver si te veía salir sola para hablar contigo, porque no puedo mas. Yo...estoy...que no se que pensar...quería saber porque me dijiste todo aquello...y si era verdad... _insiste el joven de la Trenza.

Akane le mira incrédula sin saber que decir. De pronto le vino las imágenes de ella haciéndolo con su esposo Ryoga y aparto la vista de Ranma como si le costase mirarlo después de aquello. El recordar que se había entregado a Ryoga le hacia sentir que había traicionado a aquel joven que le esperaba toda la noche para verla ansiosamente.

_Ranma...lo que dije...es verdad...pero...

Unas ágiles manos del fuerte joven Saotome coge por los hombros a la sorprendida Akane y la gira hacia él para besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Aquel beso parecía como si se lo hubiera dado por primera vez, ademas de que podía sentir los latidos del chico en sus labios debido a los nervios de este.

Ese inesperado beso estaba guardado desde hace tiempo para ella y el joven de la trenza ya no podía aguantarlo mas dejándolo estallar sobre el rostro de la chica.

De la misma manera en que la besa la suelta apartándola rápido para ver la reacción del rostro de la menor de los Tendo aun sorprendida, quizás con miedo de ver alguna mala acción de esta...pero afortunadamente ella parecía estar encantada.

La joven de cabellos azulados vuelve a respirar después de haber sido ahogada en intenta de nuevo hablar con su amado pero otra vez es callada por un ansioso Ranma.

_¡Yo también te quiero! Y llevo mucho tiempo esperando un momento así para decírtelo pero se te veía tan feliz con Ryoga que lo deje a un lado...Akane...siempre desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti, me case con Ukyo porque pensaba que ya no tenia esperanzas contigo...pero ayer te vi decirme esas cosas y ya no he podido controlarme mas. Por eso siempre me he mantenido lejos de ti después de casarme con Ukyo...intente ser feliz con ella intentando olvidarte pero no puedo...es posible que Ryoga me mate después de esto pero...¡me da igual! ¡Yo no podía seguir viviendo así! _dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

_...Ranma... _dice dulcemente una impresionada Akane.

_¡Akane! Deja a Ryoga y vayámonos juntos. Nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos pero aquella carta hizo que no acudiera a tu pedida de mano...y eso me atormenta desde el día que te conocí. ¿Por que demonios tuviste que conocer a Ryoga antes que a mi? ¡Eso es injusto! _dice mientras ladea la cabeza aguantándose las ganas de llorar aun sin soltar los hombros de su amada.

Una mano cálida coge el rostro de Ranma acaricioandolo y le dirige de nuevo su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos se entrelazaron y el joven de la trenza podía ver los dulces ojos ahora dedicados solo para él mirándolo con cariño.

_Pobre Ranma...cuanto tiempo has sufrido... _le mira con cariño.

Ranma reacciona abrazándola con cariño y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica mientras esta le acaricia los cabellos del chico que tanto ansiaba tocar.

La menor de los Tendo siente una paz interior dentro cuando apoya su cuerpo en el de su amado, como si hiciera tiempo que sintiese esa tranquilidad y bienestar. De nuevo se sentía protegida y segura en los brazos de su real amado.

A ambos les cuesta separarse y es Akane quien decide separarse de su amado para explicarle lo que antes no le había dejado contarle debido al beso improvisto.

_Ranma... ¿porque no nos vamos a hablar a algún sitio tranquilo lejos de las miradas? _le dice con decisión la menor de los Tendo.

El chico de la trenza afirma con la cabeza y ambos se disponen a salir de allí corriendo buscar un sitio mejor para estar a solas tranquilos.

PD: Bueno como podéis ver a los ansiosos RyogaXAkane les he hecho un pequeño regalo con ese lemon entre la anhelada pareja. Aunque bueno...como veis las cosas se han complicado.

Bueno como siempre agradezco vuestras rewiews.

Espero que os haya gustado

Nos leemos!

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	10. PERDIDOS EN EL TIEMPO

CAPITULO 10_PERDIDOS EN EL TIEMPO

La joven pareja de enamorados buscan un sitio para ofuscarse de los demás.

Miran alrededor y van caminando un poco separados por la calle ante las posibles miradas ajenas...porque de pronto era un encuentro prohibido.

Se alejan de la zona donde viven lo máximo posible y finalmente se adentran en una zona del barrio donde menos frecuentan.

Buscan una cafetería en donde haya un rincón lo mas tapados posible y ambos hambrientos piden un desayuno.

Akane parecía estar muy emocionada con el momento, tenia tantas ganas de estar así con su amado que ya hasta le parecía casi inimaginable la situación.

Sin embargo el joven de la trenza estaba bastante nervioso, pues para él era la primera cita que tenia con su gran amor de siempre y no sabia muy bien como actuar ante esta.

Esa sensación Akane la podía sentir y le hacia mucha gracia ver aquel Ranma tímido e inseguro del que se enamoro.

Pronto piden su desayuno y ambos permanecen callados mirando a la mesa con vergüenza.

No sabían por donde empezar a hablar aunque finalmente es la menor de los Tendo quien inicia la conversación.

_Ranma...quería hablar contigo pues visto lo visto no me gusta la vida mía de ahora.

_¡La mía tampoco! ¡Akane! Se que estoy haciendo mal con Ukyo pero...he visto la menor oportunidad y prefiero quedar como un cerdo antes que perderte...lo siento pero quiero ser egoísta por una vez en la vida. No quiero estar con una persona a la que no quiero. _dice el señor Saotome angustiado.

_¡Ranma! ¡Déjame contarte! _insiste la joven de los cabellos azulados interrumpiendo a su amado.

Ranma la mira atento ante la inesperada insistencia de la bella chica y espera con ansia que cuente la historia.

_Ranma...yo no soy la Akane que conoces...yo...soy otra Akane y soy de un pasado alternativo al que conoces ahora.

El chico de la trenza se queda sorprendido sin entender aun nada y sigue escuchando con atencion.

_Veras...es muy difícil de explicar pero...en mi pasado real...las cosas son distintas...yo ahi no estaba prometida a Ryoga, estaba prometida a ti. _dice vergonzosa.

_¿Mmm? Y en esta vida también pero al final no acudí en tu cita...tu pedida de mano...y debo de reconocer que al principio me sentí aliviado porque no quería tener novia pero...cuando fui a Nerima a la cita de lucha con Ryoga y te conocí toda mi manera de pensar cambio. Me sentí terriblemente mal como si algo mio me lo arrebataran y desde el primer día que te conocí hasta entonces intente conquistarte pero como se te veía tan enamorada de Ryoga...tuve que desistir de recuperarte. _dice triste Ranma.

_Ranma...de donde vengo tu y yo seguimos siendo novios y vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Ryoga lo conocí después por ti por esa lucha que mencionas en el instituto Furinkan y solo era amigo mio. Ryoga nunca vivió en mis casa conmigo ni mi padre le prometió a mi. _explica la joven de los ojos castaños.

_¿Como? ¿Me estas diciendo que yo entonces si que acudí a tu pedida de mano? _pregunta incrédulo el chico de la trenza.

_Si...y nos enfadamos mucho ese día, ninguno de los dos quería que nos prometieran...pero tu y tu padre os instalasteis en casa a vivir y el roce hizo que...bueno...yo al menos hizo que me enamorara de ti. _dice ruborizada Akane.

_...¿Y yo? _pregunta colorado el joven Saotome.

_...Pues bueno eso es aun algo que debía preguntarte si te viera en mi presente... lo que pasa es que nuestra relación es muy difícil porque ambos nos llevamos muy mal siempre...estamos discutiendo por tonterías pero en el fondo...creo que nos queremos mucho. _dice avergonzada mirando a la mesa la joven de ojos castaños risueños.

_¿Y Ukyo? _pregunta inquieto el chico.

_Pues Ukyo es una amiga tuya de la infancia y su padre le dijo a tu padre de prometerte a cambio del negocio familiar...y por eso la conoces. Pero tu no quieres nada con ella, solamente la quieres como amiga. _dice sonrojada la menor de los Tendo.

_Pues igual que lo que ha pasado, ¿no? _dice incrédulo el joven de la trenza.

_Si...bueno no lo se que ha pasado en este presente lo cierto es que no se nada de nada y quiero volver pero ahora habrá que hacer algo para cambiar este futuro en donde no estamos ninguno de los dos como queremos estar. Tu no eres feliz con Ukyo y yo tampoco con Ryoga así que algo tenemos que hacer.

_Bueno Akane...yo no es que no sea feliz con Ukyo yo es que...quiero estar contigo. _le dice muy agobiado el chico de ojos azulados.

_Ya...Ranma pero para eso tengo que arreglar las cosas...y tengo que volver al punto de partida en donde se cambia todo...aunque eso conlleve a otras cosas.. _dice mirando a su amado con pena.

_¿que cosas? _pregunta intrigado el joven de la trenza.

_Pues...bueno...es que es muy largo de explicar pero...si pudiera cambiar también eso lo haría porque quizás por eso serias mas feliz. _dice pensativa la chica de cabellos azulados.

_Akane no te entiendo. _insiste el joven Saotome.

_¡Déjalo! No tiene importancia...mejor es...ver si eso también se puede arreglar ya que estamos cambiando cosas. _dice quitandole importancia la menor de los Tendo pensando en la maldición de Jusenkyo.

Hay una breve interrupción en el dialogo de los chicos debido a que la camarera les ocmienza a servir el pedido.

Los nerviosos jóvenes miran los apetitosos platos con ansia.

Una vez la camarera se retira comienzan a mirarse de nuevo para comenzar el dialogo.

_¿Y como es que has llegado a esta situación? ¿como se ha podido cambiar el futuro? _pregunta un incrédulo Ranma mientras comienza a comer.

_Pues...es una larga historia pero es por un objeto mágico que compre en un mercado medieval.

_¿Y de que se trata? _insiste intrigado el joven Saotome.

_Del pañuelo de Yai mirein es un objeto ancestral que tenia la propiedad de hacerte viajar en el futuro para ver tu futuro y al mismo tiempo tiene la propiedad de enviarte al pasado para cambiar las cosas que no te gusten del futuro. _explica la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Mmm? ¿Un...pañuelo? _pregunta pensativo Ranma.

_Si...

_¿pero tienes el pañuelo? Osea ¿puedes volver al pasado y cambiar nuestras vidas actuales? _pregunta esperanzado el chico de la trenza.

_Si...lo malo es que el pañuelo no lo tengo en mi poder y sin el no podemos cambiar nada. _dice triste la menor de los Tendo.

_Pero... ¿y donde esta? _pregunta nervioso Ranma.

_¡No lo se! La ultima vez que lo tuve en el futuro en donde me desperté real se lo di a Ryoga para que me ayudara a buscar al mercader pues yo quería volver al pasado. _explica nerviosa la joven como si su amado le fuese a echar la bronca.

_...¡No entiendo nada! ¿como que se lo diste a Ryoga? ¿cuando? _pregunta un poco nervioso.

_No...déjame que te explique Ranma. Yo cuando tenia 16 años y estaba prometida a ti, compre ese pañuelo y sin darme cuenta lo use y me desperté en un futuro que debía seguir esa linea...en ese futuro tu y yo estábamos juntos y Ryoga seguía siendo mi amigo. Lo único que yo quería volver a mi pasado porque la verdad me perdí muchas cosas que quería hacer contigo antes de estar casada ya, que vale...no me disgustaba la idea de estar así pero necesitaba vivir mas cosas...habían pasado 6 años y eso es demasiado tiempo para asimilar cosas. Ademas tenia miedo de estropear el futuro...y por eso quería volver quería que todo siguiese su curso sin alterarse._explica con dificultades la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Entonces? ¿porque se lo diste a Ryoga? ¿Es que no había otra persona? Ahhh! eso explica muchas cosas... _dice un Ranma celoso.

_¡No! Es que no podía dejarte, ene se futuro no podía contarte nada porque si no todo cambiaba y yo no quería que nada cambiase. El mercader que me vendió el pañuelo estaba fuera de Nerima y Ryoga como viajaba mucho pues le confié el pañuelo para que buscara el mercader y le pidiera ayuda para ayudarme. _explica la menor de los Tendo.

_Pero Akane... ¿como hiciste eso sabiendo que Ryoga estaba enamorado de ti? _pregunta disgustado Ranma.

_Pensaba que Ryoga era mi amigo, confiaba en él. _dice con disgusto la apurada chica.

_Pues si que la has liado bien... y dime...¿alguien mas sabe todo esto? _pregunta el joven Saotome.

_Si...mi hermana y el doctor. Ellos ahora me están ayudando pero no saben como sin el pañuelo...necesitamos el pañuelo, Ranma. _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_Bueno pero eso es fácil...debe de tenerlo Ryoga guardado en algún sitio. _insiste el joven de la Trenza.

_Lo fuerte es que Ryoga no lo tiene, ni siquiera sabe nada de ello...es como si el lo hubiera perdido y sospechamos que lo tiene otra persona... _insinúa la joven ahora señora Hibiki.

_...¿quien? _duda el joven Saotome.

_...¡Ukyo!

_¿Ukyo? ¿y porque Ukyo y no Ryoga? Yo lo veo mas razonable que lo haya hecho el pues si se lo diste a el como que fue a parar a las manos de Ukyo? ¡No tiene sentido! _insiste Ranma.

_¡Si lo tiene! Y no soy la única que lo piensa. Mi hermana y el doctor también.

_No se...Akane...no lo veo razonable... _dice mientras come poco convencido de la tesis de su amada.

_¡A ver! La única persona que sufriría si una Akane totalmente distinta despertara en un futuro que no es el suyo es el mismo Ryoga sin embargo...Ukyo tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorar a un nuevo Ranma. Y por lo tanto tu eras el único que podías cambiar tus sentimientos. Es Ukyo quien lo tiene Ranma...estoy segura. _insiste la menor de los Tendo mirando a su amado.

Un silencio hace que el pequeño Saotome reflexione sobre lo que su amada de siempre le ha dicho, y comienza a verle sentido al asunto cuando recuerda a su esposa en ciertas ocasiones cuidando a menudo una caja fuerte que esta guardada desde hace años.

_Ahora que lo dices...Ukyo tiene en su poder una caja fuerte en donde guardaba joyas supuestamente..dice que son objetos de su difunta madre y que no tienen importancia...pero que los guarda bajo llave por si entran a robar en el restaurante. _explica Ranma pensativo.

Los castaños y risueños ojos de Akane se abren como platos al escuchar tan descubrimiento.

_¿Entonces? ¿No hay ninguna manera que cojas ese pañuelo? Tiene que haber alguna forma de que consigas abrir esa caja fuerte, Ranma. ¡Es una oportunidad! _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Y como hago eso? Solo ella tiene la llave...y ni siquiera se donde la tiene...guarda lo que hay en esa caja co fervor aunque...nunca antes le había dado importancia..pensaba que era importante por ser de su madre. _dice pensativo el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma...debes de intentar coger esa caja fuerte, seguro que el pañuelo se encuentra ahí dentro..Ukyo siempre ha visto la oportunidad de quitarme de en medio para siempre...y sabia que con Ryoga podía conseguirlo pues entre el y yo siempre ha habido buen rollo. _insiste la alegre chica.

_Pero para eso...tendría que volver a casa... _dice un Saotome desganado.

_...Si...y yo también. _comparte la menor de los Tendo con su amado.

_¡Pero yo no quiero volver! Akane escapémonos los dos, quiero irme contigo no quiero volver a esa casa con esa persona que no quiero...ya he tomado la decisión de irme de casa. ¡No quiero volver! _insiste angustiado el joven Saotome.

_¡Ranma! Es así como se deben de hacer las cosas... tenemos que arreglar esto. Este no es el futuro que debemos de vivir porque nos hemos perdido muchas cosas juntos...incluso el casarnos...nuestra primera vez juntos...Ranma...no quiero este futuro así. Los dos estando tan...mal tan cohibidos, no me gusta que estemos tan mal. Por favor Ranma ayúdame. ¡Ayúdame a cambiar nuestro pasado para poder estar como siempre hemos querido! _insiste a su amado.

El chico de la trenza se queda pensativo y a regañadientes va aceptando la propuesta de sus amada.

Akane observa un momento de reflexión en el chico y espera una respuesta esperanzada.

_...esta bien... Iré a casa e intentare alguna manera de localizar la llave para abrir eso. _dice poco convencido.

_¡Esta bien así haremos! Yo estaré en casa...con Ryoga... _dice nerviosa la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Entonces no decimos nada? _insiste el joven de la Trenza.

_¿Nada de que?

_De nosotros...¿que se supone que somos nosotros ahora? _pregunta esperando algo de su amada.

_Nosotros ahora mismo no somos nadie nada mas que unos pobres chicos perdidos en el tiempo. Tenemos que volver a nuestra época y vivir la vida que queríamos, o bueno...la que tendríamos que haber vivido según lo primero establecido. _intenta convencer la menor de los Tendo.

_Pero para eso... ¿tengo que perderte de nuevo? ¡No puedo tolerar eso Akane! Me he declarado a ti después de años reteniendo todos estos sentimientos...no puedo dejar que me abandones. _dice angustiado Ranma.

_¡No lo entiendes Ranma! Si logro cambiar esto tu futuro cambiara. Un día te dormirás y te despertaras con la vida que tienes sin recordar nada de todo esto. _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

El joven de la trenza suspira con resignación y accede a ayudar a la angustiada chica.

_...esta bien... ¡pero no prometo nada! Voy a ayudarte en lo que dices pero quiero algo a cambio... _insiste el chico de la trenza.

_¡Dime!

_En primer lugar... ¡no quiero que hagas nada con Ryoga! No soporto que te toque...intenta no ceder en sus intenciones de intimidar contigo. Las pocas veces que os veo juntos me hierve la sangre. ….Y en segundo lugar...si no consigo el pañuelo y Ukyo no lo tiene...¡nos escaparemos juntos! _dice mirando serio a su amada.

Los colores de la cara de Akane suben de pronto al volver a ver al Ranma posesivo que ella copnoce y por momentos recuerda aquellos momentos en donde Ranma sacaba sus celos cuando otros chicos se le insinuaban. Aquellos perdidos recuerdos lejanos le hace una feliz y dulce sonrisa creciendo con mas intensidad conforme mira a su amado.

Ranma puede ver esa sonrisa tonta y e inocente asoma por el bello rostro de la chica.

_¿que pasa? _pregunta el joven de la trenza intrigado.

_Por un momento has sido el Ranma Saotome que yo conozco... _sonríe con ternura.

Ranma la mira sonrojado y vuelve a ponerse serio.

_Entonces...quedamos así Akane... _insiste a su amada.

_¡Esta bien Ranma! Si no lo tiene Ukyo ni sabemos como encontrarlo nos fugamos si quieres. Yo tampoco quiero seguir viviendo esta mentira de vida que no escogí. _mira alegre a su amado.

_Yo no se si conseguimos el pañuelo...lo único que tengo claro es que solo quiero estar contigo y que no veo el momento en que podamos estar a solas...desde que te conozco por las noches solo sueño que te aprieto contra mi cuerpo fuerte...Akane... _dice cogiendo de la mano a una avergonzada Akane.

Las mejillas de Akane toman un rubor grande y casi le dan ganas de tirarse encima del chico y besarle como merece...pero ante la cohibición de poder ser descubiertos se controla sus instintos.

_...Ranma... _susurra sonriendo vergonzosa.

El joven de la trenza hace un esfuerzo muy grande y consigue soltar a la mano de su amada, si permaneciera mas tiempo agarrado a la chica sentía que ya no la volvería a soltar nunca mas, y que no le dejaría ir nunca...ni al pasado siquiera...aunque sea en beneficio de ambos.

El pequeño Saotome se levanta forzado tomando la decisión de ponerse manos a la obra.

_¡Bien! Entonces Akane vamos a movernos... ¡tenemos que hacerlo ya! Si me quedo mas tiempo aquí contigo no volveré nunca mas con Ukyo ni te dejare ir a ningún sitio...así que vamos... _insiste el chico de la trenza decidido.

_¡Bien! _se alegra Akane.

La pareja de enamorados van a pagar lo que han consumido y salen de la cafetería. Van caminando por la calle ahora con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos vigilando por todos lados.

Cuando falta poco para separarse ambos se meten en una de las callejuelas cerradas y que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Los prohibidos enamorados se meten dentro de un callejón y ahí deciden despedirse hasta el nuevo esperado encuentro.

Cuando se quedan a solas nerviosos se miran como si fuera la ultima ves que se vieran de ese modo. Los ojos del joven Saotome asomaban temor y angustia mientras que los de la menor de los Tendo estaban llenos de esperanza.

_Ranma... ¿donde nos vemos la próxima vez y como? _pregunta a su triste amado.

_Pues...mañana...por la mañana...pronto como hoy...saldré a hacer deporte y tu también y nos encontraremos aquí...en este callejón...si te parece bien. ¡Aquí no nos vera nadie! _explica el joven Saotome mirando a todos lados.

_¡Bien! _asienta con la cabeza la chica alegre.

Los rostros de los chicos ahora tímidos ante el momento de despedirse están mirando al suelo con miedo y ninguno sabe que hacer en esa ocasión.

Con impulso la menor de los Tendo toma la iniciativa de abandonar el lugar para ponerse manos a la obra.

_¡Bueno Ranma! ¡Vamos a ponernos manos a la masa! _dice la chica mientras comienza a abandonar el lugar tomando la iniciativa.

La joven de los Tendo se precipita a salir de allí cuando una fuerte mano le interrumpe la marcha agarrándole el brazo con posesión.

La cabeza de la apresada chica mira con asombro a su amado quien encuentra unos ojos llorosos mirándola esperando algo de ella.

_¡Espera! ¡Akane! ¡Espera un momento por favor! _la acerca mas hacia él.

_...¿Ranma? _se sonroja la menor de los Tendo.

El gran Saotome coge por los hombros a su amada y la besa apasionadamente en los labios estrujando su pequeño cuerpo contra sus grandes pectorales como tiempo llevaba soñando.

Akane de deja llevar por el momento dulcificando aquella esperada escena y le acaricia los cabellos con cariño.

Parece que aquel beso nunca va a acabar pero había que ponerle fin para iniciar la tarea programada por ambos para recuperar sus vidas, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de ello.

Con mucho esfuerzo es Ranma quien para ese beso apoyando exhausto su frente en la de su prometida respirando agitadamente. Akane abraza el pecho de su amado y este le corresponde con pasión volviendo a estrujarla fuerte como si no la volviese a tener así nunca mas.

Después de unos segundos pegados el uno a otro deciden soltarse. Sus miradas aun estaban perdidas en sus rostros y definitivamente Akane sale de ahí corriendo dejando a un desolado Ranma quien la mira con tristeza como se aleja.

La menor de los Tendo corre hacia su casa mientras rompe a llorar debida a la situación. No podía soportar el separarse de sui amado ni mucho menos verle sufrir y sobretodo...tenia pánico de volver a su casa...y volver a vivir con ese chico...su amigo...Ryoga.

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis otra entrega para los apasionados RanmaXAkane.

Es un capitulo de mas dialogo y reflexion que de descripciones.

En fin agradezco vuestras rewiews. A los lectores del fanfic El Hongo decirles que he actualizado capitulo nuevo por si no lo sabían.

Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer mis historias.

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	11. NUESTRO DESTINO

CAPITULO 11 _ NUESTRO DESTINO

El joven de la trenza va a comprar unas cosas en el mercado sin importancia para que su esposa ha piens que ha salido a hacer sus obligaciones y no sospeche de su escapada.

Pronto llega al restaurante que aunque cerrado la chica de la pala ya esta ahí preparando las salsas y masas para servir en el mediodía la comida.

Una asombrada y disgustada Ukyo le mira enfadada a su esposo.

Ranma hace como si nada y traga saliva intentado ocultar su miedo ante la sospecha de esta.

La joven ahora señora Saotome esta de pie preparando la masa, sus cabellos los lleva recogidos en una coleta alta y lleva un enorme delantal blanco.

_¿De donde vienes, cariño? _pregunta seria a su esposo.

_...ehhh del mercado. Esta noche no pude dormir y como ya estaba amaneciendo pues comprobé las cosas de la nevera y vi que hacia falta estas verduras...así que para aprovechar el paseo fui a comprar. _dice el joven nervioso mientras coloca las verduras que ha comprado.

Ukyo lo mira desconfiada pero finalmente sigue con sus quehaceres. Ranma se acerca a ella y le abraza por detrás con cariño. La chica de la pala se deja embaucar por sus halagos y ladea su cuello para que su esposo siga besándola. Ranma le da unos pequeños besos con desgana en el cuello y de nuevo vuelve a dejar a la chica para irse a descansar.

_Ukyo...tengo sueño porque esta noche apenas he dormido, cuando haga falta para las comida me avisas y te ayudo en el restaurante si no te importa...me gustaría tumbarme un poco. _dice a su esposa mientras se va retirando.

_¡Esta bien cariño! _dice sonriente la señora Saotome.

Ranma sale de la estancia y va a dentro de la casa que esta en el piso de arriba del mismo restaurante. Cuando entra dentro comprueba que Ukyo queda en el restaurante abajo y cierra la puerta con llave.

De pronto el joven de la trenza se pone manos a la obra y buscar como un loco la caja que tenia custodiada Ukyo a comprobar si esta el pañuelo.

Registra en la habitación y bajo la cama encuentra una caja pequeña de color rojo aterciopelada con su cerrojo bien cerrado.

_mmmm aquí esta la caja que le vi traer cuando nos mudamos aquí pero... ¿donde esta la llave? _piensa examinando la caja por todos lados.

Antes de pararse a pensar donde puede estar la llave Ranma deja caer la caja al suelo para ver si se abre...pero nada. Busca por los joyeros de su esposa y por los cajones a ver si esta en algunos de estos...pero ni señal de la llave.

Despues de volverse loco buscando sin rastro desiste y se tira a la cama muerto de cansancio a dormir.

Una voz persistente llama a Ranma. El chico de la trenza se levanta con pereza hasta que recuerda lo que tiene que hacer. Casi le parecía que lo que había tenido con Akane había sido un sueño, pero pronto se le dibuja una sonrisa al recordar la ultima despedida.

Con mucho animo el joven Saotome baja a ayudar a su esposa quien la espera ya con mucha faena pues el restaurante esta lleno de gente ya.

La jornada de mesas termina y el joven matrimonio Saotome cierran caja y puertas hasta la noche.

Mientras Ukyo cuenta caja y hace comprobantes de comida para el día siguiente Ranma sigue recogiendo la cocina.

La esposa de Ranma se acerca a él y le besa en los labios con cariño a lo que el chico de la trenza permanece inmóvil.

_Ranma...me voy a pegar una ducha. ¿vienes ahora? _le pregunta mimosa.

_bueno...esto...primero voy a terminar de recoger esto y de comprobar algunas cosas y después iré pata allá, ¿vale? _insiste a su cariñosa esposa.

_esta bien...bueno...coge algunas cosas de las que han sobrado para que cenemos. ¿vale? _dice mientras se va retirando de la cocina.

Ranma sigue recogiendo las cosas que quedaban pensativo en como pues abrir la caja maldita.

_¡Maldición! No quiero estar con ella a solas...no quiero hacer nada con ella...no me gusta...nunca me ha atraído como mujer...y ahora mucho menos después de haber tocado y besado a Akane. Tengo que encontrar esa llave y comprobar que esta ahí ese pañuelo del que habla Akane si no...estoy que me voy de aquí. ¡No soporto esta situación! _piensa agobiado el joven Saotome.

El chico de ojo azulados termina del todo de recoger agotado se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina pensando en donde puede su esposa guardar esa llave.

Su mirada esta fija en los contenedores de salsas que habían en todos sitios de la cocina. Mientras esta dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo que le ha contado Akane el chico de la trenza mirando al frente observa que uno de los tarros de las salsas de cristal hay un bulto flotando.

Un poco asustado el joven se acerca mas a ese barreño de cristal y observa mejor ese bulto.

_¿Umm? ¿que es eso que flota? ¿y si es un animal muerto? No puede ser si Ukyo lleva a la orden del día la desratizacion del lugar...bueno voy a ver que es. _dice mientras el chico coge un guante de los de fregar para meter su mano.

Con mucho asco mete la mano y coge ese bulto con mucho asco. Lo saca despacio sin tirar parte de la salsa y lo mete bajo el grifo de agua para comprobar que es.

Para los ojos sorprendentes de Ranma observa que es una bola de papel de aluminio que parece que contiene algo.

_¡Umm! ¿como ha podido Ukyo ser tan descuidada y dejarse esto dentro de la salsa? Tengo que decirle que tenga mas cuidado...esa salsa ya no se puede usar...no se que salsa es pero debería de retirarla porque que este con ese papel de aluminio tanto tiempo...no debe de ser bueno. _piensa el chico de la trenza mientras ha abriendo el papel de aluminio hecho una bola.

Los ojos azulados del chico se abren como platos cuando comprueba que dentro de esa bola de aluminio se encuentra una llave de metal. Su mirada es de total emoción y enseguida sabe de que llave se trata.

_¡Es la llave! Seguro. Esa caja debe de contener algo muy importante para que se tome tantas molestias en guardarlo con tanto recelo. Tengo que subir a ver si Ukyo aun se encuentra en el baño.

El chico de la trenza se esconde la llave y coge la bola de aluminio volviéndola a liar y dejar en el tarro. Termina de recoger y sube a la casa despacio sin hacer ruido.

El joven apurado puede oír el ruido del agua de la ducha y aprovecha para volver a por la caja que la había vuelto a dejar en su sitio.

Se mete en la habitación y controla con la puerta abierta para oír mejor los movimientos de su esposa para tener tiempo para abrir la caja.

Con mucho cuidado mete la llave y logra abrir la caja.

_¡Lo sabia! Es la llave de la caja. _piensa con triunfo.

Cuando se abre la caja el chico de la trenza observa que hay varias cosas, mas joyas y una especie de pañuelo blanco con unos dibujos de lirios esta bien plegado.

El joven Saotome se sorprende de ver ese pañuelo...ahora había comprendido...su amada Akane tenia razón y la pobre estaba realmente viviendo aquello.

Con mucho cuidado coge el pañuelo y cierra corriendo la puerta. De pronto escucha unos pasos y la puerta del baño se abre.

Rápidamente el apurado chico se guarda dentro del pantalón el pañuelo cuando la sexy figura de su mujer aparece en la habitación liando su cuerpo con una toalla.

Ranma la mira muy nervioso y Ukyo lo ve extraño su comportamiento.

_Cariño...¿que haces ahí de pie? Estas muy raro ¿eh? _dice mirándolo con extrañeza.

_Yo solo estaba...bueno,,...estaba esperándote...porque...tenia ganas de verte así...estas tan sexy... _simula el joven.

La chica de cabellos largos castaños sonríe ruborizada y se relaja pensando que quizás su esposo estaba avergonzado por esperar a su esposa para esas cosas.

Se acerca a este y le planta un apasionado beso en los labios mientras con sus brazos rodea el cuello del muchacho agachandolo hacia si.

Ranma accede en principio y se deja llevar mientras piensa alguna manera de librarse de ella.

Una bombilla se le enciende en la mente antes de seguir con el asunto e interrumpe los arrumacos de su ardiente esposa.

_¡Um! ¡Un momento! Cariño que me he dejado las luces encendidas abajo. ¡Ahora vengo! Tu...esperate aquí. _dice el joven de la trenza mientras sale corriendo dejando a una ansiosa Ukyo.

_¡No tardes! _grita la chica de ojos azulados mirando con deseo a su esposo.

Ranma baja corriendo al restaurante con el pañuelo en la mano y decide salir por la puerta en busca de Akane para dárselo.

Antes de salir observa una vez mas el pañuelo con detenimiento y piensa en su posible uso.

_¿Y si no es este el pañuelo y salgo en busca de Akane metiéndome en un lio dejando ahí a Ukyo? Debe de haber una forma de saberlo... _piensa mientras observa por todos lados el pañuelo.

_...mmmm ¡vamos a ver! ¿para que se usaría un pañuelo? Para limpiarse los mocos claro...pero... ¿y si me sueno los mocos hará algo? _piensa examinándolo mas profundo.

El joven Saotome se suena los mocos aunque no tiene pues no esta resfriado pero intenta hacer el gesto.

Al ver que el pañuelo no hacia nada decide probar otras cosas.

_¡Vamos a ver! No puede ser que sea para los mocos porque el pañuelo esta en muy bien estado, debería de usarse para mas cosas...algo que sea inocuo y no manche... ¿que puede ser? ¿lagrimas quizás? Ahhh Akane dijo que nosotros no nos llevábamos bien y que lo uso accidentalmente... ¿quizás lloro sobre el pañuelo por haber peleado los dos? Mmm solo puede haber una forma de saberlo pero... ¿y como lloro? Imaginare la vida sin Akane a ver si me dan ganas de llorar.

Poco a poco al gran Saotome que casi nunca llora se le ocurre pensar de la manera mas triste el perder de nuevo a Akane y verle en brazos de Ryoga todo lo que le queda de vida y sobretodo...recordar como no pudo asistir a la pedida de mano...como cuando la conoció en el instituto ….lo guapa y dulce que era...lo ansiada que era por los chicos que peleaban por conseguir su amor...sus cabellos agarrados a un lazo, su cara inocente de eterno enfado, pensaba la primera vez que la vio siendo novia de Ryoga mas detenidamente...y que al mismo tiempo se entero que era la que iba a ser su esposa para siempre...y como la perdió...por esa maldita carta que recibió su padre desistiendo en conocerla...

Las lagrimas cayeron al pañuelo y de repente un sueño se apodera del chico abrumado por sus malos recuerdos y cae al suelo desmayado con el pañuelo agarrado a un puño.

Todo esta blanco es como si hubiese soñado todo pero al mismo tiempo quería despertar cuando poco a poco el chico de la trenza comienza a escuchar la voz de su padre. Extrañado comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos como si hubiese dormido durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando poco a poco comenzaba a ver aun borroso podía comprobar que se encontraba en la casa que tenia provisionalmente su padre en Osaka, cuando aun no se habían mudado a Nerima y salían de viaje de cuando en cuando para entrenar.

Ranma de nuevo cierra los ojos como si fuese un sueño y pestañea fuerte. Con mas intriga abre uno de sus ojos y ve a su insistente padre insistiendo en despertarlo.

_¡Raaaaaaaaaaama! ¡Levanta que tenemos que entrenar! _insiste el patriarca Saotome agitándolo de los hombros.

Un sorprendido Ranma mira incrédulo a su padre. Genma Saotome le mira extrañado como si le pasara algo a su hijo.

_¿Ranma hijo estas bien? _pregunta preocupado a su hijo.

Ranma se va incorporando mirando alrededor como si no se creyera nada y comprueba que en una de sus manos tiene el pañuelo.

Conforme se sienta comprueba que es la habitación suya de Osaka, donde vivía con su padre y se investiga el cuerpo percatándose que de repente...se veía muy joven.

Sus manos las pasa por su cuerpo investigando que aun sus músculos no están tan desarrollados como los tenia en el futuro y que su pelo era mas corto aunque lo llevaba recogido en una trenza igualmente.

_¿Ranma? _insiste su padre.

_Pa...pa... ¿cuantos años tengo? _pregunta extrañado.

_¿Ranma que te has pegado un golpe en la cabeza hijo? Tienes 16 años... ¿es que has perdido la memoria? _pregunta preocupado mientras el joven de la trenza se va levantando poco a poco.

_Papa... ¡que joven te ves! _le dice su hijo mirándolo mas detenidamente.

_¿Uhh? Ranma...estas muy raro hijo... ¿seguro que estas bien? _insiste su padre cogiendo lo por los hombros.

_¡Si papa! Estoy mejor que nunca. Realmente este pañuelo...es cierto. ¡Akane decía la verdad! _dice sin percatarse de que su padre no entendía nada.

_¿Ranma que dices? ¿hijo...quien es Akane? _insiste el señor Saotome.

_Papa... tu amigo de Nerima... ¿sabes algo de él? Ya sabes...el de la chica que me querían prometer...los Tendo. _dice muy sonrojado el chico de la trenza mirando hacia otro lado.

_¿si? Ya hablamos de eso Ranma...llego una carta de Soun Tendo que su hija ya se había prometido a otro chico y que las demás chicas eran mayores para ti. Mañana vendrá Ukyo tu prometida de cuando erais niños a verte para hacer la pedida de mano como es debido. _insiste el gran Saotome.

_¡Papa! ¿y si vamos a Nerima? Me gustaría conocer a tu amigo de siempre...siempre me has hablado mucho de el y quisiera conocerle a el en persona y su dojo. ¿Vamos a Nerima y aplazamos la pedida de mano de Ukyo? Papa a mi no me gusta Ukyo. No quiero casarme con una amiga que ademas hace años que no veo... _dice malhumorado.

_Hijo...pero es que he quedado con el padre de Ukyo mañana...y tu madre...esta deacuerdo...ella quiere que esto se lleve a cabo lo antes posible y viene hacia aquí. _insiste su padre.

_¡Esta bien papa! Haremos un trato...si tu me llevas a Nerima...a conocer a los Tendo...cuando volvamos de viaje yo me prometeré a Ukyo... ¿esta bien? Por favor un ultimo viaje...me gustaría mucho conocer a los artistas marciales de la escuela Tendo. _insiste el chico de la trenza a su padre.

El señor Saotome toma un suspiro con resignación y finalmente decide darle permiso para ello a la madre de Ranma.

_Espero hijo...llamare al padre de Ukyo y a tu madre para aplazar la pedida de mano... _dice con animo el padre de Ranma.

Aunque no lo demostraba mucho y el apuro que le hacia el tener que faltar una vez mas al padre de Ukyo lo cierto era que le hacia mucho ilusión ir a Nerima a ver a su amigo de siempre para presentarlo a su hijo y demostrarle lo orgulloso que estaba de él...y el prometido que se había perdido su hija así como el posible sucesor de la escuela Tendo.

Una ansioso Ranma se pone a hacer el equipaje como un loco para partir lo antes posible. El señor Saotome después de las llamadas pertinentes se dirige a su hijo para decirle que todo esta aplazado cuando observa sorprendido a su hijo pequeño haciendo el equipaje rápidamente.

_¿Ranma hijo que haces? _insiste el señor de la casa.

_¡Papa hay que partir en cuanto antes! ¡Ya! _insiste el chico de la trenza apresurándose.

_¡Pero hijo poco a poco! No hay tanta prisa... ¿porque tienes tanto interés de golpe de ir a Nerima? Oye... ¿no habrás hecho esto para escaparte de la pedida de mano de Ukyo verdad? Temes que se presente aquí el padre de la chica enfadado y te toque ceder... o tu madre... ¿verdad? Hijo no me mientras... _insiste con los brazos cruzados hablando con su hijo.

_¡Que no papa! Quiero ir a conocer a un amigo de ahí que ademas es del colegio que me ha hecho un reto y de paso conocer a los Tendo... _dice sin mirarle siguiendo con lo suyo.

_¿que amigo? _insiste su padre.

_¡Ryoga Hibiki! Con el que me peleaba en el colegio en la hora del almuerzo...siempre hemos quedado porque nos quedaba una lucha pendiente y nunca he podido luchar contra el porque nunca aparecía a las citas que el mismo me mandaba. Ese chico vive en Nerima también y puedo tener la ocasión de luchar contra el de una vez por todas y acabar con eso. _insiste el joven de la trenza terminando su equipaje.

_Bien hijo en ese caso voy a hacer mi equipaje. _dice sorprendido el señor Saotome.

_¡Espera papa te ayudo! _se anima Ranma.

Padre e hijo parten rápido hacia Nerima al día siguiente. Llegan pronto en la mañana y Genma es prudente y reserva habitación en una pensión de allí. Cuando llegan dejan su equipaje y deciden ir a comprar algo de comer pus estaban cansados y hambrientos del viaje.

Era las 7.30 de la mañana aproximadamente y Ranma anima a su padre a que cuando sea un poco mas tarde vaya a casa de su amigo a verle mientras el va a buscar primero a Ryoga.

Una vez han dejado todo listo en el hotel Ranma se despide de su padre hasta el mediodía.

_¡Papa voy a buscar a Ryoga al instituto de aquí! Estará ahí y es la oportunidad de verle antes de que entre a clase. A mediodía nos vemos y me hablas de las impresiones del señor Tendo. _dice el chico de la trenza mientras sale por la puerta.

_¡Espera hijo! ¿tan pronto te vas? ¡Si no has dormido!. _insiste el señor Saotome corriendo tras hijo hasta la puerta de la habitación de la pensión.

_¡estoy bien papa! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo mas! ¡no me entretengas que tengo prisa, por favor! _insiste el joven de la trenza apresurándose en su marcha.

El chico de la trenza va corriendo por las calles de Nerima para pronto llegar al instituto a buscar a su amada Akane quien tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Se le hacia tan raro correr por ahí sin tener ninguna responsabilidad ni dar explicación a la desconfiada y pesada de su esposa Ukyo...se sentía libre...

El chico iba apurado de tiempo pero con suerte quizás su amada este tardando en entrar a clase a causa de un plan estúpido de un chico que ambos conocen llamado Tatewaki Kuno quien siempre ha estado enamorado de Akane. Un plan que consistía en que todos los pretendientes de su amada tendrían que pelear contra ella pues es una mujer fuerte...y el que ganara incluido Kuno lograría casarse con ella...y la pobre chica desde entonces casi siempre llegaba tarde a clase.

Una leve sonrisa le sube por sus comisuras pensando en el estúpido plan al que debe de someterse su pobre amada acosada Akane y al que ese día...el también iba a participar.

Son casi las 8 y parece que Ranma no le vaya a dar tiempo en llegar pero por suerte aun no había tocado la sirena del colegio cuando de lejos...puede ver un grupo de gente yendo hacia una pequeña figura que trataba de apartarlos.

_...Akane... _piensa amorosamente mientras se va acercando y comprobando que es su amada chica de ojos castaños..

Y ahí estaba Akane. Con sus cabellos largos recogidos apenas en un lazo blanco vestida con su uniforme de instituto y su cartera para los libros usándola a modo de escudo para librarse de las patadas y puños de los chicos que la acosaban.

Kuno animando a que sigan para que llegue su turno como todas las mañanas a ver si por fin logra vencer a su amada Tendo.

Ranma se pone de publico encima de un árbol en una de las ramas para pasar desapercibido pues nadie le conoce y es cuando observa como si de una obra de teatro se tratara como Akane va ganando la batalla a los pesados chicos insistentes.

Ranma veía atentamente los movimientos corporales de su chica, sus cabellos ondearse al viento mientras volteaba para golpear, sus ágiles piernas, sus bellas manos apretándolas en puños para golpear a sus adversarios...su rostro...su forma de moverse...todo. El corazón del chico de ojos azulados que miraba embobado a su amada le latía con fuerza y sentía ganas de poder abrazarla pronto y sobretodo de poder tenerla para el para siempre. Solo pensaba en poder estar prometido a ella para que nadie ni os chicos que estaban combatiendo todos los días contra ella tuvieran la oportunidad de tenerla, ni Kuno... ni Ryoga ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos...ni la misma Akane Tendo.

Pronto le llego la hora a Kuno y este también perdió como todos los días contra ella. Cuando la bella Akane termina contra Kuno se sacude las ropas y se repeina los cabellos cuando ya suenan la sirena del colegio.

_¡Uff! ¡Justo a tiempo! _respira aliviada mientras se prepara para entrar al instituto.

_¡Un momento! ¡Aun no Akane Tendo! _escucha una voz muy masculina la chica de cabellos azulados.

La menor de los Tendo se gira en la dirección que viene la voz y ve una sombra apoyada encima de un árbol. Los demás alumnos que también entraban al colegio también prestaban atención a aquella figura desafiando a la gran Akane Tendo.

_¿Quien eres? ¿que quieres? _dice la joven de ojos castaños acercándose al lugar.

La figura desafiante salta del arbol y da una voltereta hacia delante haciéndole caer frente a su amada.

La cabeza de la joven de Tendo retrocede asustada y después mueve unos pasos atrás.

Los azules ojos del chico de la trenza la miraban examinando su actitud, sonreía con una mueca divertidamente cuando se percata que las mejillas de su amada Akane se enrojecen debida a su aparición estelar.

_¿Quien es este chico? No lo conozco de nada...y es...tan...guapo..._piensa la menor de los Tendo mirando a Ranma de arriba abajo.

_¿Que quieres de mi? El combate ya ha terminado y tengo que entrar a clase. _dice la joven de ojos castaños mirando al gran reloj de la pared.

_¡Yo también tengo derecho a esa lucha! Si te gano... ¡seras mi novia! _dice acercándose mas a su asustada amada.

Akane conforme va acercándose Ranma va retrocediendo. Aquel chico la ponía tensa por primera vez se sentía insegura y temía perder pues no sabe aun porque le da la sensación de que el chico en cuestión es fuerte. La seguridad con la que Ranma se acerca a ella la hace temblar y se le puede notar en la voz quebrada de la joven nerviosa.

_¿Quien eres? _dice desafiante la chica de ojos castaños.

_¡Soy Ranma Saotome! _se desvela el chico de la trenza.

_¿Ran...ma Saotome? _insiste la chica.

_Si... él mismo. _insiste seguro de si mismo.

_¿y porque quieres ser mi novio si no me conoces de nada? ¿estas loco sabes? _dice poniéndose en posición de ataque aun poco segura de continuar.

_Porque tu y yo tenemos que estar juntos. Estamos destinados desde pequeños...y no habrá nadie quien lo cambie. ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera tu y tu tozudez! _dice el chico de la trenza desafiante acercándose a ella.

_¡bien! En ese caso ¡vamos a luchar! _grita la joven Tendo abalanzándose hacia el atrevido chico.

Akane intenta golpear fallando todos los golpes pues la agilidad de Ranma es mayor. La menor de los Tendo al mismo tiempo que se desesperada por golpearlo también se asombraba de la agilidad de su desafiante. Ranma no tocaba a Akane lo único que quería era que ella desistiera poco a poco para darle un toque de gracia.

Los golpes daban al vacío y Akane se va agotando de no lograr tocar a su adversario. A veces incluso para un poco a tomar aire.

_¿que demonios haces? ¿Por que no luchas? _dice enfadada la chica agotada.

_¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡rindete! _dice tranquilo el joven de la trenza mirándola.

_¡Nunca! _vuelve a atacar con mas fuerza.

El tozudo carácter de la menor de los Tendo hace que la chica golpee insistentemente sin parar a su adversario quien sigue esquivándola. La chica comienza a desesperarse y ya golpea como sea sin éxito alguno.

Finalmente en uno de sus ataques fallidos Ranma actúa y le para el puñetazo que le estaba propinando con su mano y busca un hueco en el cuerpo de la chica colándose en él. La joven de los Tendo le mira asombrada...había cogido un punto débil y le había pillado si protección a lo que reacciona cerrando los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe de gracia de su contrincante.

Para sorpresa de la joven de pelo azulado lo único que siente es que el chico con un dedo le toca la frente mientras le sonríe a escasos centímetros de su bello rostro.

_¡Te pille! _dice simpaticamente el chico de la trenza.

La expresión de Akane es de asombro y sale rápido de esa situación cogiéndose una mano al corazón pues parecía que se le salia del sitio.

Poco a poco la chica impresionada va retrocediendo temerosa por la intrusión del chico, estaba tan desprotegida que incluso podía haberla besado...

Era la primera vez que tenia el rostro de un chico tan atractivo tan cerca del suyo, y que si el hubiera querido podía haber estado incluso mas cerca.

Aquello lo pensaba sin parar mientras observaba como su contrincante se divertía ante la mirada de los demás y el comportamiento de la chica.

_¿Por que no me has pegado? ¿eh? _dice nerviosa la chica.

_¡Ya te lo he dicho antes! No quiero hacerte daño. No quisiera estropear esa cara tan preciosa que tienes...la quiero bien para disfrutarla mejor. _dice con tono de gracia el chico de la trenza.

_¡No tolero esta lucha! ¡Terminemos ya con esto! _dice poniéndose de nuevo en guardia la chica de cabellos azulados.

_¡Ya te he ganado! Solo que no te he querido golpear. Ahora...puedes entrar en clase. _dice mientras el chico de la trenza se va de allí.

La menor de los Tendo miraba con expectación al chico de la trenza quien antes de irse se despide de su sorprendente contrincante.

_¡Te espero a la salida! ¡Hasta pronto! _sale de allí de un salto.

_¿Quien demonios se cree quien es? _mira enfadada la joven de los Tendo.

Ya no hay rastro de aquel joven que le había derrotado, se sentía humillada y al mismo tiempo intrigada por saber mas sobre el chico.

La gente comienza a entrar al instituto y la menor de los Tendo aun sigue pensativa mirando en la dirección de donde ha huido el desafiante chico de la trenza.

Los demás la miraban embobados viendo como la chica sucumbía a la fuerza de un hombre que nadie conocía... ¿quien era ese Ranma Saotome? .

Finalmente la menor de los Tendo entra en clase e intenta reflexionar sobre aquel chico.

La mañana en el instituto Furinkan no era de las mas agradables para la chica, pues tenia que soportar como todos hablaban de su derrota ante aquel chico.

Sentada mientras miraba aburrida la pizarra ignorando por completo la explicación del profesor.

La chica de ojos castaños apoyaba su cabeza en la mano sobre la mesa suspiraba sin darse cuenta por aquel desafiante chico de largos cabellos.

_...¿quien sera ese chico? ¿volveré a verle o sera un farol todo lo que ha dicho? _suspira la menor de los Tendo.

PD: Bueno ya tenéis nueva entrega y bien larga.

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo.

Agradezco vuestras rewiews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo historias.

Un saludo

Atentamente

Chica de la trenza ^-^


	12. CONQUISTANDO A AKANE

CAPITULO 12_CONQUISTANDO A AKANE

Una temerosa Akane del futuro tiene que llegar a su casa para enfrentarse al que ahora es su esposo...Ryoga.

Cuando llega este ya esta despierto y esperándola en el salón desayunando solo.

Su expresión era sombría y triste.

La bella joven cierra la puerta con cuidado y amanece en la estancia esperando alguna palabra de su esposo enojado quien apenas la mira sabiendo que ella esta delante suya.

_...Ryoga...yo...lo siento tenia que salir a dar un paseo. _dice con miedo a su esposo.

_... esta bien... _dice aun sin mirarla.

Un silencio incomodo se produce en el salón. La menor de los Tendo toma la iniciativa de hacer las paces con su esposo y se sienta a su lado. Ryoga aun no le mira y sigue desayunando.

_...Ryoga no quiero que estemos así, por favor vamos a arreglarnos. No me gusta verte triste. _dice tocándole la mano a su afligido esposo.

El joven del pañuelo amarillo aparta la mano con disgusto y ni siquiera es capaz de mirarle a la cara ante ese desprecio.

_En la cocina tienes tu desayuno preparado...yo...ya te terminado aquí. _dice levantándose con disgusto.

_¡Ryoga espera! _insiste la joven señora Hibiki impidiendo la marcha de su esposo cogiéndole de la mano.

El maduro chico de los colmillos ya le mira muy enfadado.

_¡Akane déjame tranquilo! ¡me haces daño! ¡Quiero estar solo! _dice intentando zafarse del agarre de la chica.

_¡No! ¡te debo una explicación! ¡No quiero ni he querido nunca hacerte daño! ¡siéntate por favor! _implora la menor de los Tendo a su esposo.

El chico de ojos ámbar suspira y se resigna sentándose al lado de esta.

Akane le mira sin saber por donde empezar y finalmente después de un respiro profundo decide hablar con su esposo.

_Ryoga...mi comportamiento tiene un motivo...y quiero explicártelo...quiero contarte la verdad...es posible que en realidad la sepas y no la quieras admitir pero...es mi verdad. Y siento mucho si te hace daño pero no puedo vivir una mentira ni mucho menos hacerte cada día mas daño porque soy incapaz de ser como quieres que sea. _explica a un triste Ryoga.

_Tu...verdaderamente... ¿estas enamorada de Ranma? Dime... ¿desde cuando? Porque hasta hace unos días eras la de siempre y solo tenias ojos para mi... ¿como es posible que de la noche a la mañana cuando apenas nunca os veis de repente parece que solo piensas en el? _dice muy triste el joven de los colmillos aun sin mirar a su esposa a la cara.

_Si...pero tiene una explicación. La noche anterior a la que me desperté sobresaltada yo...la había pasado con Ranma... _dice con miedo la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Como? _pregunta indignado.

_Pero no en esta vida...en otra...y desperté aquí.

_¡No entiendo nada Akane! _dice enojado.

_Yo no soy la Akane que conocías, Ryoga. _explica a su esposo.

_Si...de eso no hay la menor duda... _se entristece el joven de los colmillos.

_Ryoga... somos victimas de un hechizo... ¡los dos! _dice cogiéndole de una mano.

El joven Hibiki le mira sorprendido aun sin entender nada.

_... ¿como? _pregunta nervioso.

_si... nosotros en realidad...nuestro destino era de ser tan solo buenos amigos...pero tu...y yo...nos encontramos en otra circunstancia que no debió ser y nos enamoramos ambos. Supongo que yo te quería pero eso no lo se porque no soy yo y tu al menos parece que aun me quieres pero...tampoco es como debería ser. Mi prometido era Ranma y no tu, pero algo paso y Ranma no pudo asistir a mi pedida de mano y apareciste tu...y supongo que con los atractivo que eres y como eres de personalidad era normal que me enamorara de ti. _dice mirando tiernamente a su esposo.

El joven Hibiki por momentos se ruboriza mirando a su esposa como esta con su dulce rostro le miraba con cariño diciéndole esas palabras. Pero pronto recuerda el porque le esta diciendo eso y su rostro comienza a entristecerse de nuevo mirando al suelo.

_Ryoga...yo soy la Akane Tendo de 16 años que he viajado accidentalmente al futuro... _explica sin saber como a su esposo.

_¿Como?

_Si...un pañuelo mágico produjo eso... _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_¡No entiendo Akane!

_Si...un pañuelo que compre en un mercado medieval era mágico y lo use sin querer y accidentalmente cambie mi futuro.

Ryoga la mira ahora cada vez mas incrédulo y finalmente se levanta con disgusto dejando sorprendida a su esposa.

_Mira Akane...si no me quieres y te has enamorado de Ranma Saotome pues me lo dices claro y ya esta..pero no te inventes excusas...no hay nada peor que me hagan sentir como un estúpido tonto. _se enfada cruzándose de bruces.

_¡No es eso! ¡De verdad! ¡Yo te quiero Ryoga! Pero como un amigo...como mi amigo que eres en realidad desde que te conozco. Tienes que creerme...yo cometí un error y me desperté en un futuro que no es el que yo quería...y alguien que no he sido yo ha viajado al pasado y ha cambiado el lineal de mi vida para que no conociera a Ranma...Ryoga...pensaba que habías sido tu pero...cuando vi tu rostro después de mi actitud en seguida me di cuenta de que no entendías nada...así que solo pudo ser Ukyo quien siempre quiso a Ranma para ella. _explica a su esposo aun incrédulo.

Un suspiro hace que Ryoga vuelva a sentarse para darle de nuevo una oportunidad a su chica.

_¡Esta bien! Y si es verdad eso... ¿porque piensas que pude ser yo si se supone que en tu pasado solo somos amigos? _dice aun incrédulo.

_Pues porque en el futuro que me desperté supuestamente verdadero...un futuro en donde estaba con Ranma tal y como estaba previsto...yo te pedí ayuda para volver a mi pasado de donde procedo te di a ti el pañuelo y después me desperté en este futuro...se había cambiado todo. _dice triste la menor de los Tendo.

El joven Hibiki hacia esfuerzos enormes para intentar creerla pero le era imposible.

_Akane perdona pero esta historia me resulta tan...irreal...que me es incapaz de comprender que quieres explicarme. _se entristece el joven del pañuelo amarillo.

_Ryoga...en mi vida real. Yo estoy prometida a Ranma Saotome y tu eres mi amigo de siempre. Tu y yo nos conocemos porque eres amigo de Ranma del colegio y su rival...siempre estáis peleando aun muchas veces no se porque...Ranma en esa edad es muy borde conmigo y tu siempre me estas protegiendo contra el. Tu te preocupas siempre por mi y eres tan atento conmigo... _dice pensando con rubor en las mejillas.

El maduro Hibiki le mira sorprendido pues por primera vez al ver esa expresión de quinceañera enamoradiza en su esposa se estaba dando cuenta de que era cierto...tal vez era cierto que esa no era su amada Akane que el conocía.

_Ryoga...a ti te suena... ¿haberle dado un pañuelo a alguien de pequeño? O no se...o de joven... ¿tu te relacionas con Ukyo? _pregunta indecisa.

_Pues con Ukyo me hablo lo justo. No tenemos mucha relación...la verdad...

_Realmente te creo...no has sido tu Ryoga. Ha sido Ukyo sin duda pues es la única beneficiada de esto...ella sabia que el problema te lo comerías tu porque ella tendría la esperanza de cambiar los sentimientos de Ranma con el tiempo. Es la única que saldría ganando... _dice pensativa la menor de los Tendo.

Un silencio se apodera de la sala. El maduro chico de ojos ámbar mira al suelo con tristeza y Akane suspira al verle con los ojos humedecidos.

_...pobre Ryoga...yo...lo siento algo...

_Si es cierto...que no eres tu y que eres mi amiga en realidad...dime Akane...en estos 3 días que has estado aquí conmigo siendo mi esposa... ¿me has querido alguna vez de verdad? ¿me has visto alguna vez como algo mas que tu amigo? _dice mirándole a los ojos.

Akane le mira asombrada pues los ojos de su bello esposo ahora la miran con justicia. Su mirada penetrante le intimidaba de sobremanera e intenta comprender ahora esos sentimientos que ella tiene hacia el que ni ella misma entiende.

La pensativa chica de ojos castaños mira a los ojos a su esposo paciente quien espera una justa respuesta.

A Akane nunca le había hecho esa pregunta y es como si por primera vez no entendiera que sentimientos tiene realmente hacia su amigo...pues tenia que venir esa ocasión para planteárselo verdaderamente y admitir quizás algo que ni ella misma era capaz de percatarse.

_¡Dime Akane! ¿sientes algo por mi? _insiste el bello joven a su amada.

_Yo...Ryoga...estoy sorprendida pues nunca antes me había preguntado esa duda. Cuando era joven tenia las cosas mas claras pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que realmente si que siento cosas hacia ti. Es cierto...que siempre me ha atraído tu innegable atractivo y que eres el chico mas dulce que haya conocido jamas. Me he dado cuenta en estos 3 días que era capaz de quererte de verdad y que si no hubiese conocido a Ranma realmente estaría profundamente enamorada de ti...es difícil no amarte Ryoga... _sigue pensando en sus sentimientos la menor de los Tendo. Es muy probable que después de admitir esto ante mi misma si vuelvo al pasado te vea con otros ojos pero...aun así mi corazón es hacia Ranma.

Un triste silencio se apodera de nuevo en la pareja.

_No te creo Akane...creo que no te atraigo suficientemente como hombre..por eso me veías como amigo... en tu pasado. _dice triste sin mirar a su esposa.

Akane con su mano toca el bellos rostro de su ahora esposo y le voltea hacia ella para dirigir su mirada. Los ojos humedecidos de Ryoga se iluminan al ver el rostro de su amada mirándolo con cariño y dulzura.

_Que no te quepa la menor duda...Ryoga...tu me atraes mucho como hombre...aun con mis sentimientos me deje llevar anoche por ti...eres muy bello y serias capaz de hacer arder el corazón de cualquier chica. Ciertamente eres muy atractivo Ryoga...pero...

_... ¿pero que? _insiste el afligido chico a su amada.

La expresión dulce de Akane se endurece de nuevo entristeciéndose.

_...pero antes de volver a tocarte me cortaría el brazo...

Los ojos de Ryoga se abren con disgusto y comienzan a brotar lagrimas de estos. De nuevo el maduro Hibiki es incapaz de mirar a su esposa después de la tremenda respuesta.

_...no es justo hacerte daño...mentirte...y ademas mi corazón pertenece a Ranma...lo que anoche hice contigo aquí siendo la Akane que realmente soy...¡estuvo mal! Yo...ahí me di cuenta de que puedo llegar a perder la cabeza contigo...pero no volveré a hacerte daño...no me lo perdonaría...Ryoga...yo...lo siento mucho. _dice mientras salen lagrimas en sus ojos.

El maduro Hibiki le mira ahora muy triste y aun con el daño que le esta haciendo su esposa le abraza para animarse mutuamente.

Akane es aliviada por el abrazo y ambos jóvenes lloran desconsoladamente.

Una vez el matrimonio Hibiki se relaja y ambos descargan sus sentimientos deciden hablar.

_Entonces... ¿ahora que va a pasar? ¿vas a irte con Ranma? ¿Ukyo lo sabe? _pregunta Ryoga aun sin creerse que se va a separar de su esposa aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

_No...me voy a mi pasado. Todo lo que hemos vivido cambiara, no lo habrás vivido y no sufrirás...te lo prometo Ryoga. Haré lo que sea en el pasado para que seas feliz. _mira con cariño a su comprensivo esposo.

_¿Y como vas a volver?

_Ranma...me ha dicho que probablemente Ukyo tenga el pañuelo...va a traérmelo y podre volver a mi pasado original antes que de que cambiara todo. Y todos y cada uno de vosotros no sabrá nada de lo que ha ocurrido...solo yo. _dice pensativa la menor de los Tendo.

El maduro Hibiki se queda pensativo por momentos reflexionando que tal sea las ultimas horas que pase con el amor de su vida y decide pedirle una ultima voluntad a cambio.

_Akane...entonces...¿es posible que... este día sea el ultimo que pasemos juntos como marido y mujer? _pregunta triste a su amada.

_...si...lo mas probable. _responde mas triste.

_¿Podría pedirte algo importante para mi? _insiste el joven de los colmillos.

_¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras! _dice alegre la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Podríamos al menos...aunque sea el día de hoy...quererme como yo te quiero a ti? ¿Podríamos pasar lo que queda de tiempo como la pareja que somos en la actualidad? _le mira decidido a su esposa.

Un rubor sube por las mejillas de Akane y finalmente le responde rápido.

_Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar tu alto grado de comprensión ante lo que te he contado. ¡Claro Ryoga! ¡Seremos una pareja de enamorados! _dice cogiendo de la mano a su esposo.

_Tranquila...no te pediré que tengamos sexo pero...al menos se cariñosa conmigo como si realmente me amaras de verdad. Quiero pasar un ultimo día con mi querida esposa...estar juntos abrazados...solo pido eso... ¿lo harías? _insiste triste el joven Hibiki.

_¡Claro! _dice cogiendo a su aun esposo Ryoga.

La pareja se abraza para cerrar el pacto entre los dos. Akane aun así espera con ansia la visita de Ranma con el pañuelo aun abrumada por los arrumacos de su esposo.

Mientras en el pasado en el instituto Furinkan una nerviosa Akane Tendo de dieciséis años espera la hora de la salida.

Los compañeros de clase están pendientes de la promesa de aquel joven de la trenza que ha vencido a la menor de los Tendo.

Ya toca al timbre y es la hora de salir vuelta a casa. La joven de ojos castaños camina por los pasillos del centro ante la atenta mirada de todos chismeando entre ellos sobre lo que podrá ocurrir a la salida a la chica.

Akane por momentos desea que la tierra se la trague y esta ansiosa por llegar a su casa y que todo haya sido una pesadilla. Que aquel joven desafiante no apareciera mas en su vida para humillarla delante de sus compañeros de clase aunque por otro lado sus mejillas se ruborizaban al recordar el indudablemente atractivo del chico.

Con mucho miedo la menor de los Tendo asoma la cabeza en unas de las ultimas ventanas del instituto y observa si se encuentra el joven de la trenza esperándola. Parece que esta todo en orden y sale sin problemas al exterior.

_¡Uff! ¡Era un farol! Algún engreído que quería hacerse el importante.. _suspira para si misma la joven de cabellos azulados.

Una vez emprende el camino a casa y comienza a alejarse de la multitud la apurada chica se relaja. Cuando comienza su paseo ordinario de vuelta a casa por el camino del rio de Nerima es acechada por una sombra que esta encima de uno de los arboles.

La asustada chica se pone en guardia al sentirse observada.

_¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Sal que te vea! _impone a su perseguidor.

Sin ningún problema de aquel árbol esa sombra salta hacia ella cayendo delante de su rostro. De nuevo aquel joven que la había desafiado y vencido se encontraba delante de ella.

La expresión de la menor de los Tendo era una mezcla de enfado y timidez al encontrarse de nuevo ante ese atractivo y misterioso muchacho.

De nuevo al estar tan cerca los rostros la chica de ojos castaños retrocede unos pasos atrás para salir del espacio peligroso que tenían ambos.

_¿Que demonios quieres ahora? Si lo que quieres es luchar otra vez no me apetece tengo que irme a casa...así que si me permites nos vemos otro día... _dice retomando la marcha intentando pasar al lado del chico para seguir su camino a casa.

De nuevo el joven de la trenza que la observaba divertidamente se ponía delante suya haciendo que su cuerpo choque contra el suyo.

Una colorada Akane se aparta de inmediato retrocediendo hacia atrás de nuevo.

_¿Se puede saber que quieres ahora de mi? ¡Aparta de mi camino! Y …..¡Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara! _insiste indignada la acosada chica.

El joven Saotome la sigue mirando como si la viera por primera vez, estaba embriagado por las bellas facciones de su amada y aquello le hacia tener buenos recuerdos.

_¿Por que me miras así? ¡Me pones nerviosa! ¡Di algo! ¡Me estoy enfadando mucho ya! ¡Apártate de mi camino! _dice intentando empujarlo con sus manos temblorosas debido al acercamiento a ese atractivo chico.

_...¿que manera de hablarle es esa a tu novio? _le insinúa a la sonrojada chica mientras este le coge de la mano que le esta empujando.

_¡Yo no soy tu novia! _niega rotundamente mientras se aparta del chico de la trenza.

_...si...lo eres... _insiste acercándose a ella de nuevo.

_¡No! ¡No te acerques a mi! ¡Si intentas volver a tocarme te parto la cara! _dice poniéndose en guardia.

_¡No quiero pelear contigo! Déjame que te acompañe a casa que es lo que hacen los novios con sus chicas. _dice gentilmente cediendo el paso a su amada.

_¡No necesito que me acompañes! Ademas... ¡no somos novios! _insiste la menor de los Tendo enfadada.

_¡Si lo somos! ¡Te he ganado! ¿Recuerdas? _insiste acercándose a ella de nuevo mientras la chica retrocede con una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente.

_¡No! Ademas...yo no puse esa estúpida condición...fue idea de Kuno y no pienso seguir con ese absurdo juego...tu y yo no somos nada...me has ganado...eres mas fuerte que yo... ¡y punto! Lo admito...eres muy fuerte...eso indica.. ¡que tendré que entrenarme mas a fondo para ganarte! Quizás te pida otra pelea dentro de unas semanas...porque pienso entrenar mas... _dice pensativa y vergonzosa al admitir que le había ganado.

_...vaya...no eres una chica de palabra por lo que veo... con lo bonita que te ves cuando sonríes...aunque reconozco que enfadada me encantas también. _se acerca mas a ella aun.

_¡Pues tu a mi no me gustas nada! _insiste la chica volviéndose a alejar de él.

_Mmmm eso...sera cuestión de tiempo... _se insinúa a la joven sonrojada.

Un silencio se apodera a los jóvenes nerviosos. Finalmente la menor de los Tendo de nuevo retoma su camino e intenta pasar apartando al chico de la trenza.

_¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Yo me voy a mi casa! _dice la chica de la coleta dando paso.

Ranma deja pasar a la chica enojada y le va siguiendo por el camino. La menor de los Tendo le mira malhumorada harta de sentirse acosada por el chico misterioso de la trenza.

Harta de la insistencia frena su paso y aun sin voltearse hacia el chico le insiste que le deje.

_¿Quieres dejar de seguirme de una vez? _grita la chica sin dándole la espalda al joven de la trenza.

_¡he dicho que te acompaño hasta tu casa! ¡quieras o no! _insiste el joven Saotome.

Finalmente la menor de los Tendo se voltea para discutir con el a escasos metros de su casa, pues no soportaba la idea que en su familia supiera lo que ha sucedido entre los chicos en el instituto...Akane Tendo derrotada por un chico...un chico que es mas fuerte que ella...

_¡Por favor te lo pido ahora a buenas! ¡no necesito que me acompañes! _insiste ya plantandole cara a su acosador.

_¡No!

_¿Akane que ocurre? ¿Porque tardas tanto en volver a casa?_se oye una conocida voz por la joven de ojos castaños.

Una chica de dulce aspecto que portaba el pelo recogido a un lado iba cargada con una gran cesta de compra.

_¡Kasumi! ¡es este...chico que es un pesado! ¡No para de seguirme! _dice mirando de nuevo malhumorada al muchacho.

_¿Quien es? _pregunta esperando que le presentaran como siempre la amable Kasumi Tendo.

_¡Soy Ranma Saotome! _se presenta cordialmente a su futura cuñada.

_...Ranma Saotome... ¿tu eres el hijo de Genma Saotome? _pregunta misteriosa la mayor de los Tendo observando al chico detenidamente.

_...si... _le mira alegre el chico de la trenza.

_¿Como? ¿tu le conoces Kasumi? _pregunta Akane intrigada su hermana mirando al chico de nuevo de arriba a abajo.

_No...pero su padre...es el mejor amigo de papa. Están en casa que ha venido a visitarnos...su padre nos ha enseñado una foto de el y le he reconocido enseguida. _dice sonriendo mirando al joven de la trenza.

_¿Como? ¡No entiendo nada! _se intriga Akane.

_¡Vamos a casa que papa quiere conocer a Ranma! _invita la amable Kasumi a los dos chicos.

Ranma y Akane le siguen los pasos hasta la puerta de casa. Akane mira a Ranma muy extrañada y nerviosa y este a su vez esta muy tranquilo con los brazos cruzados en la espalda simulando timidez.

_¡Que bochorno! Después de haberme ganado encima tiene que entrar conmigo a mi casa...ahora sin duda todos se enteraran de que me ha ganado...eso si espero que no suelte esa absurda idea de ser novios por culpa de Kuno y que simplemente sea un gracioso que sabia quien era y me quería gastar una broma. _piensa muy disgustada mirando sonrojada al joven misterioso de la trenza.

_¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Mirad a quien me he encontrado por el camino! _invita al salón a los chicos alegremente la chica de la coleta al lado.

Unos tímidos y jóvenes Ranma y Akane entran al salón con sus mejillas encendidas.

_¡Ranma hijo veo que ya conoces a Akane! _dice alegre el señor Saotome.

_Si papa. La he visto en el instituto...ella allí es una chica muy popular. _dice mirando a su avergonzada amada.

_Bueno...yo...es que... _explica nerviosa Akane.

_¡Hija siéntate aquí que tengo que presentarte a alguien. _invita el patriarca.

_¡Ranma hijo ven que te quiero presentar al gran Soun Tendo! _invita a su hijo.

Ambos muchachos sonrojados se sientan tímidamente uno frente al otro al lado de sus progenitores para presentarlos.

Unos contentos amigos sonríen viendo a sus hijos mutuamente.

_Bueno chicos nos vamos a presentar ahora debidamente...nosotros somos amigos de la infancia y siempre hemos querido permanecer unidos...y que algún día cuando tuviéramos hijos también vivirían con nosotros y formaríamos una gran familia para así implantar la enseñanza en el dojo Tendo-Saotome. _explica Genma a los chicos que miran a la mesa con timidez.

_¡Genma amigo! ¡Ella es Akane, mi hija! _presenta el patriarca de la casa.

_¡Mi hijo Ranma! Mi único hijo Soun. ¿es un chico muy fuerte verdad? _intenta impresionar a su amigo enseñando los bíceps de su hijo como si fuera a venderle al mercado.

_¡Oh si vaya! ¡Es todo un hombre! _dice alegre.

_¡Encantado señor Tendo! ¡Tenia muchas ganas de conocerle!_saluda con respeto al que sera su suegro.

_¿Y tu jovencita? Eres toda una señorita...y muy preciosa sin duda como tus hermanas. Tenia ganas de conocerte. _dice cortésmente a una sonrojada Akane.

_Igualmente señor Saotome... _dice sonrojada.

_¡Tío Genma! ¡Llámame tío Genma! _sonríe a su amigo con complicidad.

_Tío...Genma. _dice tímidamente la menor de los Tendo.

Los amigos sonríen y celebran entre ellos que por fin después de mucho tiempo se han unido y conocido a sus familias mientras que Akane siendo observada detenidamente por Ranma es incapaz de mantener la mirada al chico.

_Bueno chicos no se como os habéis conocido en el instituto pero ahora os vamos a presentar debidamente. _dice el patriarca de la casa sonriendo a su amigo de siempre con complicidad.

_¡Akane este chico es Ranma Saotome! ¡Tu prometido! _explica a su apurada hija.

La cara de Akane se vuelve de color carmín...le arde las mejillas y la sorpresa la tenia colapsada ademas de indignada.

_¡Ranma! Ella es Akane Tendo...tu prometida...y el dojo de los Tendo un día sera tuyo y de tu esposa quien es una mujer fuerte que entrena mucho para heredarlo el día de mañana...tu le ayudaras a sacarlo adelante...cuando te cases con ella hijo. _explica a un sonrojado joven de la trenza que observa la expresión de la cara de su amada joven de ojos castaños.

Un silencio incomodo se apodera de los chicos mientras los mayores ríen celebrando que por fin van a unir sus familias y estarán de nuevo todos juntos.

_...encantado Akane... _dice nervioso el joven de ojos azulados.

_¡No me lo puedo creer! _dice pegando un golpe en la mesa Akane interrumpiendo la alegría de los maduros amigos.

Todos quedan callados e impresionados pues Ranma es la primera vez que ve ese carácter en su bella y dulce Akane que conoce.

_¿Hija que te pasa? ¿Tendrás que casarte algún día con un hombre, no? _quita importancia el padre de la afligida chica.

_¡Esto no se me ha consultado! ¿Y si no me quiero casar? ¡No me puedo creer que tu estés deacuerdo en esto, Ranma! _dice a su ahora prometido oficial.

_¡Vaya! ¡Que ruda es! Esto...va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba... _pensaba el chico de la trenza mirando el genio de su prometida.

Ranma no sabia que decir ante la imperativa mirada de su amada quien espera una reacción del chico.

_Si hoy ha sido la primera vez que me has visto en toda tu vida... ¡no te entiendo! ¿como puedes acceder a casarte con alguien que no quieres? _pregunta inquisitivamente a su prometido.

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Ranma mientras la chica despotricaba a su padre por la decisión que había tomado por ella.

_...alguien que no quieres...lo cierto...es que yo hace tiempo que te quiero...Akane...esto va a ser muy difícil... ¿como lo hizo Ryoga en tan poco tiempo? Tendré que conquistar el corazón de Akane... _pensaba el chico de la trenza mirando sonrojado a su prometida mientras esta discutía con su padre.

_¡Hija! Si os vais a llevar bien...tenéis la misma afición y sois de la misma edad. Es el chico perfecto para ti...créeme...Ranma es un buen chico.

_¡Yo me casare con el chico que quiera! ¡Y cuando quiera! ¡No estoy a favor de este acuerdo! ¡Lo siento! _dice la joven de los Tendo mientras se retira de allí.

La enojada chica les deja ahí a toda la familia y a un Ranma pensativo.

_...tranquilo amigo ya hablare con ella y haré que entre en razón... Ranma hijo...perdona a mi hija es que ella siempre se ha llevado muy mal con los hombres. _se disculpa el patriarca.

_¡No se preocupe señor Tendo! _dice el joven de la trenza mirando como su amada sube las escaleras.

_Ranma hijo...el señor Tendo y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido de venirnos aquí a vivir hasta que por fin te cases con Akane. Es para llevar la escuela juntos...y así es posible que con el roce Akane y tu os conozcáis mejor. _explica a su hijo.

_¡Esta bien papa! _acepta gustosamente Ranma.

_¡Bien entonces podéis instalaros cuanto antes! ¡Os ayudaremos con la mudanza! _dice alegre el patriarca celebrándolo.

PD: Bueno aquí otra entrega que tendréis de todo un poco...espero que os haya gustado este capitulo como podéis ver es larguito...y cargado de dialogo e incertidumbre.

Podéis ver en los chicos se ha complicado las cosas y ahora la cosa toma un cauce mas RamnaXAkane de siempre aunque con un Ranma mas sumiso y menos cabezota. ¿Podrá conquistar el corazón de Akane?

Un saludo y gracias por leer mis historias

Agradezco vuestras rewiews que tanto me animan a escribir.

Aunque no tengo tiempo por mis hijos de responder a vuestras respuestas que son muchas las leo gustosamente y tengo en cuenta todo y cada una de las cosas que me decís.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

Chica de la Trenza ^-^


	13. UN OBSTÁCULO IMPREVISTO

CAPITULO 13_UN OBSTACULO IMPREVISTO

Después del berrinche inicial de la joven de los Tendo, Ranma decide subir a ver como estaba su amada para intentar llevarse bien con ella.

Sube por las escaleras y busca la habitación de la chica que enseguida descubre debido a los gruñidos de la enojada chica.

Cuando se acerca mas a la habitación escucha unos ruidos dentro.

Toca a la puerta con mucha decisión y se seguido cesan los ruidos pues al parecer la joven había oído la llamada.

_¡Papa déjame en paz! _sigue como su supiera quien es.

La puerta se abre Ranma puede ver a su amada haciéndose una maleta muy enfadada mientras sigue despotricando sobre la situación actual como si fuese su padre quien esta frente a ella. Esta tan enfadada que ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a la persona que esta entrando en su habitación.

Ranma sigue en silencio dejándola hablar mientras observaba todos su movimientos cuando de pronto la chica finalmente mira hacia él y cuando le mira se queda muda.

Un rubor fuerte sube por las mejillas de la chica al ver a ese joven tan guapo frente a ella observándola, se sentía invadida en su habitación pues no se esperaba que fuese el chico quien fuese a preocuparse por ella.

Ambos chicos están callados sin saber quien reaccionar primero. Lo primero que hace Akane es soltar la maleta y mirarle embobada.

Ranma sigue en silencio observando a su novia.

_Akane...¿como estas? _dice entrando mas en la estancia.

_... ¡pues mal! Como deberías de estar tu. Pero estas como si nada con lo importante que es esto... _dice enfadada con el chico.

_¡No me da igual! _le dice en tono disgustado.

Akane se sorprende agradablemente e intenta sentirse comprendida por el extraño chico.

_Me gustaría que me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti, por eso...no me gusta esta situación, tu solo pareces sufrir porque te han prometido a mi cuando yo estoy alegre por eso. _dice tímidamente el joven de la trenza.

_¡Pero si nos hemos conocido hoy! ¿Como puedes quererme ya? _dice sonrojada ante esta declaración tan atrevida.

_Bueno...supongo que los flechazos existen. _le mira sonriendo muy colorado.

Ante aquel gesto dulce le hacia abrir las puertas al corazón de la menor de los Tendo quien le mira sin poder decir palabra.

Un silencio se apodera de nuevo de los muchachos cabizbajos mirando al suelo con timidez.

La habilidad que tenia el chico para declararse abiertamente a ella sin ninguna vergüenza le hacia sentir pequeña y sobretodo insegura. ¿Como podía un chico de su edad cuando hay tantas inseguridades hablar tan tranquilo de sus sentimientos? Aquellas declaraciones abiertas le llamaban mucho la atención y su mente le decía que solo por la valentía de enfrentarse a ella para decirle todo aquello merecía todo respeto.

Después de reflexionar todo eso la muchacha le mira con aceptación. Ranma relaja su mirada al sentir la aprobación de su presencia en la casa y sonríe amistosamente.

_¡Bueno tengo que irme que voy a ayudar a mi padre a la mudanza! _dice desganado mientras comienza a salir de la habitación.

_¿Como? ¿Mudarte? ¿A donde? _pregunta la menor de los Tendo apurada.

_Nos venimos aquí a vivir... _dice sonrojado.

_¿Como? Vale que tenga que ser tu novia, pero no entiendo eso de que vivas bajo el mismo techo que yo, eso... no es tolerante. Me siento invadida. _dice molesta la chica de ojos azulados.

_Lo siento pero es algo que han decidido nuestros padres. Tranquila intentare molestarte lo menos posible.. _dice yéndose cabizbajo el chico de la trenza.

Akane piensa por primera vez en él y realmente se percata que es peor para el chico que no conoce a nadie y es posible que se sienta como un extraño. Pues en la misma circunstancia que ella no esta aunque si en el mismo compromiso.

_¡Lo siento! Perdona no estoy siendo justa contigo. Tu también debes de sentirte obligado y como un extraño aquí que no conoces a nadie... pero es que todo esto me ha pillado desprevenida no sabia que mi padre era capaz de tal cosa. Nunca me había dicho que tenia esas intenciones desde hace años. _se excusa ante el muchacho.

Ranma la sonríe sintiéndose comprendido y decide marchar para hacer la mudanza con su padre lo antes posible mas animado.

Pasan un par de días y definitivamente Ranma y su padre se instalan en la casa de los Tendo.

Aunque el chico de la trenza estaba entretenido en guardar sus cosas y desempaquetar bultos lo cierto es que observaba siempre que podía los movimientos de su ahora prometida.

Una vez todos viviendo juntos el señor de la casa le enseña al que va a ser su yerno el dojo así como el funcionamiento de este junto a su molesta hija que no aprobaba aquello aun.

El padre de la joven de ojos castaños enseguida se dio el gusto de probar la fuerza y destreza de su yerno y pudo comprobar que realmente se encontraba ante un hombre muy fuerte y digno sucesor de la escuela Tendo.

Akane miraba impresionada lo hábil en la lucha que era su prometido y no podía evitar ruborizarse al ver los movimientos del chico.

En algunas ocasiones sin darse cuenta lo observaba como hombre y no como un extraño en su casa...aunque por dentro de si se negaba esa situación.

Los padres de ambos chicos pactaron enseñarle a Ranma las artes de los Tendo así como a Akane las de los Saotome.

De esa manera también obligaban a los chicos permanecer al menos un rato al día juntos en contacto aunque sea solo en el dojo entrenándose mutuamente.

Ranma siempre aceptaba gustosamente los entrenamientos con la chica, pero la joven ahora Akane parecía sentirse en algunas ocasiones obligada y se podía comprobar cuando no podía siempre acudir a las salidas con sus amigas porque ahora tenia "la obligación" de estar con "su novio" esas horas intocables al día.

Aun con el tiempo que estaban juntos Ranma sentía que no era suficiente para conquistarla y decidió también apuntarse al instituto de ella para marcar el territorio sobre su chica y controlar cualquier persona que se acerque a la chica.

Así pues un buen día por la mañana el padre de la chica manda a su hija a que matricule a Ranma en su instituto con ella. La menor de los Tendo acepta a regañadientes aunque intenta que Ranma no se de cuenta aunque lo cierto es que era bastante perceptible en la manera de contestar a su padre.

Ambos llegan al instituto por primera vez juntos ante la mirada misteriosa de los alumnos quienes conocen a la gran Akane Tendo.

Ranma se sentía observado con recelo por los chicos que esperaban ansiosos a la entrada del colegio para pelear con la chica de su sueños.

Aun así como siempre la joven de los Tendo se prepara para ello y en ese mismo momento Ranma se da cuenta de que evidentemente su novia no había dicho nada sobre su compromiso a los demás, pues entonces no habría nadie que la esperaba para luchar contra ella.

Como siempre comienzan a abalanzarse sobre la chica para pegarla cuando inmediatamente una sombra eclipsa la pequeña figura de la chica espantando a base de patadas a los insistentes pretendientes de la joven.

Se oyen exclamaciones de fondo de los espectadores de los alrededores y Akane alza la vista para observar quien la esta protegiendo de la invasión.

El resto de pretendientes que iban a atacarla al ver la ferocidad de los golpes del nuevo adversario deciden echarse atrás y desistir en atacar a la chica de nuevo.

Los ojos de Akane se sorprenden al ver a Ranma delante de ella plantando cara a esos pesados pretendientes.

Aunque en un principio se siente aliviada y halagada mas tarde comienza a sentirse mal por haberla hecho sentir poca cosa al no haber sido la gran Akane Tendo quien debe apartar a los adversarios de en medio.

Los demás alumnos del centro miraban embobados a la nueva pareja pues al parecer...aquello que sucedió hace días atrás era verdad...y finalmente ese chico seria el novio definitivo de la menor de los Tendo.

De entre los contrincantes sale el gran trueno azul Tatewaki Kuno enfrentándose ante esa situación que el había creado desde hace tiempo.

_¿Quien diablos eres tu? ¿Por que te interpones en la lucha de Akane? _se acerca el osado joven a Ranma.

_¡Soy Ranma Saotome! _dice el joven de la trenza plantandole cara al trueno azul.

_¿Tu también intervienes? ¿quieres luchar conmigo? _dice mientras de pone en guardia el gran Kuno.

_¡No es necesario! ¡Ya no hay nada de que luchar! ¡Dejad en paz de una vez a Akane! _insiste el joven de la trenza ante una sonrojada Akane.

_Yo tengo que luchar contra Akane para ganarle y ser mi novia. ¡Y si para eso debo de ganarte pues lo haré! Y después a ella. _insiste el joven Tatewaki,

_¡Ella ya te gano el otro día! No se para que insistes...nunca seras suficientemente fuerte para ella. _dice engreído el chico de la trenza mirando con cariño a su avergonzada novia.

Kuno le mira avergonzado e insiste en preguntarle mas al osado chico de la trenza.

_¿Y tu le has ganado acaso? _sonríe presuntuosamente estando seguro de que nadie ganaría al amor de su vida.

_¡Sí! ¡Pero tu no estabas! ¡Así que dejadla en paz ya de una vez! ¡No volváis a tocarla!

Una avergonzada Akane mira a los demás espectadores con rubor con miedo a que Ranma continúe con esa conversación que a nadie le interesaba ni a mucho menos a ella misma.

_¡Ranma déjalo estar! ¡Vamos a clase! _insiste cogiendo del brazo a su ahora prometido para sacarle lo antes posible de esa situación.

_¡Espera Saotome! ¡Tendo! ¿Es eso cierto? _insiste Kuno.

Una tímida Akane mira a Ranma con resignación y contesta afirmativamente cabizbaja.

_...si. Así que es una estupidez que sigamos con este juego ya. _admite la menor de los Tendo.

_Entonces... él...vosotros... _titubea el gran trueno azul incrédulo señalándolos.

_¡Vamos a clase! Nosotros somos unos buenos amigos y ya esta. _dice cogiendo a Ranma del brazo llevándoselo de allí al centro.

El resto de amigos se quedan embobados mirando aquel panorama sin aun entender nada pues Akane no había dejado nada claro quien era en realidad Ranma.

Ante aquella reacción de su prometida el chico de la trenza se había percatado de que su novia quería que se supiera nada sobre su compromiso y accedió a marcharse un poco disgustado.

Una vez en el centro todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia los muchachos quienes apenas dan datos de ellos a lo que la misma Akane Tendo desvela que son amigos y que provisionalmente el joven de la trenza vive en su casa.

Aunque a Ranma no le hace mucha gracia el joven entiende que quizás resultaría impactante para ella que supieran todo aquello del compromiso.

Durante el día el chico de la trenza seguía a todos lados a su novia, no quería dejarla sola y necesitaba controlar toda su vida así como conocerla mejor.

A la salida del instituto ambos como si de una pareja de novios se tratara se disponen a despedirse de los amigos de la chica y a la vuelta a casa.

De pronto una persona conocida por Ranma le espera en la puerta del centro de estudios.

_¡Ranma tenemos algo pendiente! _le recrimina el chico del pañuelo amarillo a su amigo de la infancia.

_Ryoga... _dice desganado el joven de la trenza.

_¿Le conoces? _pregunta sorprendida la menor de los Tendo.

_Si...no hace mucho se mudo a Nerima y quería que nos citáramos aquí...aunque no le dije que acudiría... _dice en tono disgustado.

_¡Mierda que chaval mas insistente! Mira que no le conteste a la carta para ver si me dejaba de una vez tranquilo...y para que no conociese a Akane. _pensaba el pequeño Saotome preocupado mirando su novia.

Akane miraba extrañada a aquel chico que parecía conocer bien a su novio. Ranma observaba nervioso a su prometida y quería salir de esta circunstancia...quería por todos medios evitar que ellos se conocieran y evitar cualquier atracción entre los chicos.

_¡Ranma ven a luchar! _incita a la lucha a su amigo.

_¡No Ryoga! ¡No quiero pelear contigo ahora! ¡Tengo que irme a casa! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! _dice mientras intenta avanzar cogiendo del brazo a su novia.

_¡Ranma espera! ¿que haces? ¡Suéltame! _intenta zafarse de la presa de su fuerte novio.

_¡Vamos a casa! _le insiste a su novia.

_¡No! ¡Ese chico te esta buscando! ¿para que? _insiste la menor de los Tendo.

_Ya te lo explicare Akane... _dice cogiéndola del brazo de nuevo.

El joven de los colmillos observaba atento a los gestos entre la pareja y se sorprende al ver a su amigo con una chica por primera vez...y que chica tan bella...

_¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Deja a la chica! ¿No ves que quiere que la sueltes? _dice acercándose mas a ellos.

Un rubor en las mejillas de Akane sube conforme ve que el joven que intenta defenderla sin conocerla de nada es también bastante atractivo.

Ranma observa la reacción de ambos chicos y comienza a alterarse apretando los puños.

_¡No te acerques a ella! _grita un Ranma muy enfadado al impetuoso joven del pañuelo amarillo mientras con su brazo cubre a su novia protegiéndola.

Akane esta asombrada por la manera en que tiene su novio de protegerla. Podía sentir los celos y el miedo de su prometido en su feroz voz pues hasta la fecha no le había visto perder los estribos de esa manera.

_Ranma... _mira boquiabierta a su prometido.

_¡Vaya! ¿Quien es para protegerla tanto? Parece una chica muy guapa..-_insiste Ryoga acercándose para ver a la chica mas de cerca.

_¡Solo somos amigos! _se excusa la menor de los Tendo mientras es observada por el resto de compañeros de clase.

_¿Amigos? Mmm entonces estoy de suerte. Ranma...podrías presentarme adecuadamente a tu amiga, ¿no? Somos amigos de la infancia. _dice mirando a la chica mas detenidamente.

_¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Vete! ¡Te prometo que pelearemos otro día cuando no este ella! _dice poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos.

_¡Soy Akane Tendo! _se presenta la joven de ojos azulados intentando desprotegerse de su posesivo novio.

_...Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki. _le dice muy sonrojado tímidamente.

Ranma cada vez esta mas nervioso, pues tiene miedo que aquel encuentro fastidie de nuevo todo lo había hecho hasta ahora y los chicos terminasen gustándose de nuevo.

Con un gran impulso guiado por el miedo agarra con posesión a su novia e intenta llevársela de allí de nuevo.

Una Akane sorprendida reacciona empujando a su novio.

_¿Pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Estas loco o que? ¡Solo nos estamos conociendo! _insiste disgustada a su novio.

_¡Pero es que no tienes porque conocerle! ¡No vas a volver a verle! ¿que mas te da? _dice un Ranma celoso.

_¿Es que tienes miedo de que sepa mas cosas de tu pasado por el? Ahhh...es eso... _deduce la menor de los Tendo.

_¡No! ¡No quiero que trates con el eso es todo! _insiste Ranma.

Ryoga observa divertido la escena y quería aprovechar la ocasión de los celos de su amigo para provocarlo y así obtener su ansiada pelea.

_Akane... ¿quieres que nos conozcamos mejor? _pregunta divertido a su nueva amiga.

_¿Uh? _se sorprende con un rubor en sus mejillas.

_¡Ni se te ocurra hablar con ella! Si insistes te partiré la cara. _amenaza ya el joven de la trenza.

_¿Mmm? ¿Te gusta esa chica? _cruza sus brazos son poder deductivo.

Las mejillas de Akane arden al escuchar esas palabras y no se atreve a mirar a su novio por miedo a escuchar la respuesta. Finalmente si hiciera una declaración podría desvelar su verdadero estado actual como prometida del muchacho.

_¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! _dice protegiendo a la chica de nuevo con su brazo.

_Entonces...si no te gusta no te importara que le pida una cita...es una chica muy bella... _dice insinuante acercándose de nuevo a la pareja.

_¡No! ¡Si le pides una cita te mato!

_Ella tiene derecho...si es una chica libre tendrá derecho a salir con otros chicos...tu no eres quien para decidir sobre ella. _sigue provocandole intentando enojar del todo a su amigo de la infancia que nunca había visto tan alterado.

Finalmente Ranma se deja llevar por el miedo de perder a su amada y ya le da igual lo que piense la gente decidiendo así desvelar sus sentimientos.

Akane se da cuenta de que su prometido esta perdiendo los estribos e intenta calmarlo para que no diga nada que no debe. Al ver apretar los puños sosteniéndose el manojo de nervios se notaba que estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento el joven de la trenza.

_Ranma...espera...solo te esta provocando... _intenta calmarle la joven de los Tendo.

_¡Si que soy quien! ¡Akane es mi novia y si intentas acercarte a ella te juro que te arranco la cabeza de un puñetazo! _declara finalmente.

Una expresión de asombro se apodera de todos los alumnos del instituto y Akane se sonroja como un tomate.

_¿Pero para que dices eso? _dice cabreada con su novio.

Ranma miraba sin hacer caso de una palabra a su amada a su oponente quien sonríe con malicia.

_... ¿así que es eso, eh? ¡Vaya con Ranma! ¡Que callado te lo tenias! _provoca mas al chico de la trenza.

_¡Yo me voy de aquí! ¡Dios que vergüenza! _se ofusca saliendo corriendo la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Espera Akane! _sale Ranma corriendo tras su prometida dejando ahí a Ryoga.

_¡Ey tu espera! ¡Tenemos una lucha pendiente! ¡Déjala que se vaya! _grita Ryoga sin éxito alguno de frenar a su adversario.

Mientras ambos chicos salen corriendo hacia su casa. Una enojada Akane es perseguida por el extraño chico que ahora vive con ella insistentemente.

La menor cansada de correr tan deprisa frena su huida y se enfrenta a su prometido exhausto de seguirla.

_¿Quieres dejar de seguirme a todos lados? ¡Ya lo saben todos! ¿Estarás contento? _se encara a su prometido.

_Perdona Akane yo es que...ese chico es muy peligroso y no quería que te metiera en ninguna pelea, en serio...es muy fuerte. De todas formas tarde o temprano se enterarían todos. Mira el lado positivo ahora todos los días podrás llegar bien a clase porque no estará toda esa gente esperando para luchar contra ti. _dice sonriendo a su enojada prometida.

_Bueno... ¡me voy a casa! _dice aun enfadada la chica aunque ha suavizado el rostro.

Cuando llegan a la casa la menor de los Tendo saluda a su familia pero se sube directamente a su habitación pues esta demasiado enfadada con el tema del compromiso y quiere evitar a los demás inquilinos de la casa, en especial a su padre.

Todos enseguida se dan cuenta de que algo va mal entre los chicos y el joven de la trenza queda abajo en el salón para explicarles a todos lo sucedido.

_¿que le pasa a mi pequeña, Ranma? ¿Habéis discutido acaso? _pregunta a su yerno el patriarca de la casa sentado al lado de su amigo tomando un té.

_Ranma hijo...debes de llevarte bien con tu prometida. _adecenta a su hijo el señor Saotome.

_...ya lo saben en el instituto...y no le ha sentado bien... _informa tímidamente en joven de la trenza a sus padres.

Los señores se ríen simpaticamente con complicidad.

_¡Ya se le pasara hijo! _dicen al unisono ambos amigos alegres.

Ranma les mira como si no se lo creyera mucho y finalmente accede a subir a la habitación de la enojada chica.

Toca con miedo la puerta y la chica le cede...ya sabe que es él.

Cuando entra se encuentra a la menor de los Tendo en la cama tumbada mirando hacia la pared como si estuviera enfadada con el mundo y no quisiera hablar con nadie.

Ranma entra con cuidado y cierra la puerta para tener mas intimidad.

El chico no sabe que decir y se queda plantado delante de su abrumada novia.

_... ¿que quieres ahora? ¡déjame en paz por favor! _insiste enojada la menor de los Tendo con su pataleta.

_Akane...yo solo quiero que nos llevemos bien. Yo también estoy en esto y cuanto antes lo sepa la gente mejor. _explica a su prometida.

Hay un silencio en la habitación y Ranma entiende que la menor de los Tendo quiere estar sola.

_Bueno...yo me voy...estaré abajo por si quieres hablar cuando te calmes. Entiendo que te sientas mal pero que sepas que yo estoy contigo...estaré contigo. _dice triste mientras sale por la puerta el pequeño Saotome.

La chica de ojos castaños se queda pensando en las palabras de su novio y reflexiona sobre lo que le acaba de decir.

Ranma en cambio baja cabizbajo al salón y les hace una señal a los demás inquilinos de la casa como que aun no esta mal la pequeña de la casa.

_¡Me voy al dojo a entrenar un rato! _informa el chico de la trenza a los demás.

_¡Vale hijo! ¡Entrena duro! _anima el señor Saotome sonriendo con su amigo mientras juegan al ajedrez.

El joven de la trenza esta entrenando golpeando fieramente el saco de arena pensativo en todo lo acontecido últimamente y si había hecho algo que no estaba bien.

_¡Maldita sea! ¿que estoy haciendo mal? Sera que Akane no me conoce y por eso esta rara conmigo...supongo que yo voy por delante porque ya la conozco y me siento mas cómodo que ella que aun es normal que no procese sentimientos hacia mi. Pensaba que con mi presencia conseguiría al menos llamarle la atención como hombre pero...es mas difícil y lento de lo que pensaba. Por lo menos he cambiado la manera de conocer a Ryoga y lo he mantenido a raya para que no se conozcan como lo hicieron. Ahora solo es cuestión de enamorarla y ser romántico con ella aunque...nunca lo he sido...esto es nuevo también para mi. Tengo que intentar hacer que se fije en mi pues lo único que hasta ahora quizás he hecho es agobiarla con el noviazgo. _piensa el joven Saotome mientras golpea con fiereza el saco.

Después de un buen rato Akane pensativa en su habitación comienza a relajarse y pensar en todo lo que le ha dicho su extraño aun prometido mas detenidamente.

_¿Porque ese empeño en casarse conmigo? Me dijo que me quería pero no puede ser...ese chico no es normal aunque tengo que reconocer que es incapaz de hacerme sentir mal...todo son halagos y cuando estoy con el no se porque pero me siento bien aunque me siga a todas partes. Lo único que...no me siento preparada para casarme...no aun...yo...no soy capaz de enamorarme...aun no puedo...aunque tengo que intentarlo...no me queda mas remedio...si me van a casar con el debo de intentar al menos ser amable y verlo como debería verlo. _piensa mientras se va incorporando de la cama la menor de los Tendo.

La menor de los Tendo busca a su futuro esposo preguntando a su hermana mayor donde esta el joven quien enseguida le contesta cortésmente alegrándose del interés de su hermana. Por supuesto se había preocupado de que el resto de la casa no supieran que iba a buscarlo para dejar claro que seguía en contra de ese compromiso.

Kasumi le explica que esta entrenando al dojo desde hace rato y decide ir a buscarlo ahí.

Se acerca y comprueba que esta la puerta del dojo entornada y puede escuchar los ruidos que ocasiona los golpes y gritos de su novio.

La menor de los Tendo se asoma por la puerta para hablar con su prometido, pero esta decide observarlo por primera vez entrenando solo y ver su comportamiento.

Ranma que aun sigue entrenando en el dojo. Sumergido en sus pensamientos ajeno a los ojos espectadores que contemplaban su cuerpo y forma de moverse.

Por primera vez Akane comienza a mirar detenidamente a su novio comprobando que efectivamente es un chico muy fuerte. El sudor ya resbala por los pectorales que aunque están cubiertos por una camiseta blanca de tirantes se aprecia la anatomía completa del chico bien formada.

Al mismo tiempo se fijaba en el rostro del chico y sus cabellos voltear gracias a los movimientos de sus golpes.

Un rubor nace de las mejillas de la joven que sin darse cuenta comienza a sentirse atraída sexualmente por el joven.

Al poco tiempo la descubre Ranma ahí pasmada mirándolo y reacciona con mucha vergüenza haciendo como que acababa de llegar aunque se notaba que fingía por el nerviosismo inicial.

_...esto...Ranma yo...venia a hablar contigo. _decía nerviosa la joven de pelo azulado.

_¡claro! ¡dime! _dice gratamente sorprendido el joven de la trenza.

El joven Saotome coge una toalla y se sienta mientras se seca el sudor de la cara. Akane no puede evitar sentirse atraída y observar los músculos marcados a causa de haber mojado la camiseta durante el forzado entrenamiento. Ranma ahora entretenido limpiándose el sudor no se percata de las miradas de su avergonzada novia, aunque por lo entrecortada que se la sale la voz puede deducir que esta un poco cortada. El joven de la trenza estaba contento por haberla pillado mirándolo de esa forma en la puerta y de que llevara tiempo haciendo, sonriendo para sus adentros con victoria.

_...Ranma yo...quería decirte que me quiero llevar bien contigo y que necesito tiempo para...para para...aceptar esta nueva situación. Te respeto y te tratare como mereces...y siento haberte hablado mal. Tu no tienes la culpa...bastante haces haciéndome sentir bien.

Ranma la mira con cariño sonriendo con complicidad callado y a Akane se le derrite el corazón por momentos al ver esa dulce sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. Las mejillas de la chica de los ojos castaños de nuevo se colorean de rojo intenso y mira al suelo con timidez.

_¡Bueno! ¡Me voy que tengo cosas que hacer! _dice la menor de los Tendo mientras se levanta de ahí nerviosa por su actitud fingiendo indiferencia ante el atractivo chico.

_¡Esta bien! Yo voy a darme una ducha. _acompaña a su novia a la salida del dojo.

El tiempo iba pasando, aun habiéndose instalado en casa, la que por fin es su novia ahora seguía intentando hacer su vida como si aquel compromiso no fuese real y aunque no se relacionaban como unos novios cualquieras sentía que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo de estar con su amor de siempre y que atrás quedaba ese compromiso maldito con Ukyo.

En parte también le pasaba que se desesperaba un poco cuando el tiempo pasaba y apenas estaban juntos, pues no sabia los sentimientos de la reciente Akane y si realmente llegaría a quererlo como el la amaba.

Había que pensar que el Ranma actual no es un chico de 16 años siendo ya todo un hombre y siente ciertas necesidades que aunque aun son imperceptibles para la pequeña de los Tendo el ya es atraído por la joven sexualmente.

El muchacho se había pasado tanto tiempo deseando abrazar y besar a la bella Akane que a veces era incapaz de mirarla atentamente durante mas de 5 minutos sin sentir ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Aquella relación aunque para ella era muy rápido para el era muy lenta y estaba comenzando a impacientarse por tener algún acercamiento o muestra de cariño por parte de su ahora prometida.

El joven Saotome iba examinando a ojo el comportamiento de su novia hacia él aunque no veía ninguna novedad mas que amables palabras...quizás alguna mirada indiscreta pero nada mas.

Uno de los días que los chico estaban entrenando Akane sufre una luxación en el hombro y le duele mucho.

El señor de la casa Tendo le indica a Ranma que fuesen a la consulta del doctor Tofu para que le examinara y curara esa lesión lo antes posible.

Ranma no tarda en ayudar a su novia y la traslada a la consulta del doctor quien ya conocía bien en el futuro.,...aunque tenia curiosidad de volver a verlo en esa época antes de casarse con la que ahora es su cuñada Kasumi.

El chico de la trenza ayuda a trasladar como tal novio se tratase a su prometida aunque esta se puede desplazar bien pues solo tiene dañado el hombro.

Se sentía orgulloso de que le vieran coger a su novia por el hombro y al mismo tiempo le era extraño pues eso para el en el futuro era algo prohibido.

Pronto llegan a la consulta y tocan al timbre. El doctor les abre la puerta y amablemente les cede el paso.

_¡Doctor! _sonríe sonrojada la menor de los Tendo.

_¡Akane! ¿que te has hecho esta vez? Tu padre me ha avisado de lo que ha pasado... ¡vamos a examinarte ese hombro enseguida! _dice animado a la chica invitándole a entrar en la pequeña consulta dentro ya de la clínica.

Ambos entran y Ranma no sabe como actuar. El doctor siempre atento se percata de la vergüenza del chico que no le conoce.

_¿Tu debes de ser Ranma verdad? ¡Encantado! Yo soy el doctor Tofu el medico de la familia. _dice sonriendo.

_Si yo soy Ranma. Encantado de conocerle doctor.

_¡Puedes entrar si quieres en la consulta! _anima al chico a participar en la revisión de su novia.

Ranma accede encantado y entra en la consulta.

Akane es recostada con la ayuda del doctor en la camilla. Y cruza las manos como si se tapase su vientre con vergüenza típico gesto de timidez que a Ranma le alarma mucho.

_A ver Akane... ¿donde te duele? _inspecciona el doctor.

_¡Aquí doctor! Pero apenas me duele ya...yo soy una chica muy fuerte. _dice vergonzosamente al doctor riendo coquetamente.

Ranma mira incrédulo a su prometida cuando lleva quejándose todo el tiempo en casa de la luxación aunque poco a poco iría comprendiendo porque las ganas de ir a la consulta por poca cosa y lo rápido que a la chica se le había pasado la molestia.

Ya rápidamente la sospecha del chico de la trenza se afirma cuando doctor tiene un gesto muy cariñoso con la joven tocándole la cabeza a la chica y esta se ruboriza incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Los ojos de Ranma se abren como platos y no puede dar crédito a lo que ocurre.

_¡No es posible! ¿Porque no se comporta así conmigo? ¡Si yo también soy un hombre! _piensa Ranma alarmado mientras sigue observando como su novia coquetea con el doctor.

_...no es posible...Akane... ¿esta enamorada del doctor Tofu? ¡No es posible! ¿Y ahora que hago? Tengo que pensar en como quitarle el doctor de la cabeza... _piensa angustiado el chico de la trenza mirando el espectáculo que esta dando su prometida.

Finalmente el doctor termina sanando a la chica y se despiden. Cuando los jóvenes se disponen para irse a casa el doctor les interrumpe.

_¡Akane ten mas cuidado! ¡Movimientos suaves! ¡recuerda! _aconseja el doctor despidiéndose de la chica.

_¡Si doctor! ¡Lo haré! _dice vergonzosamente la menor de los Tendo despidiéndose agitando la mano con timidez.

_¡Ranma! ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Cuida de tu novia! _aconseja al chico de la trenza.

Ambos jóvenes se miran sonrojados y sonríen con complicidad.

_¡Si doctor! ¡No lo dude! Dice cogiendo por el hombro con cariño a una tímida Akane que sonreía con las mejillas rojas como un tomate al doctor.

Finalmente el joven de la trenza va con su novia cogida por el hombro por la calle mientras piensa en lo sucedido en la consulta del doctor y como solucionar el nuevo obstáculo que no esperaba.

CONTINUARA...

PD: Bueno aquí tenéis otra entrega. Tarde un poco porque hemos estado de fiesta y no he estado en casa escribiendo apenas pero que sepáis que con el móvil leo vuestras rewiews siempre agradecida a los comentarios que me hacéis.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y haya merecido la pena la espera. Pronto mas capítulos y de el fanfic de el hongo también.

Gracias por leer mis historias.

Nos leemos

Atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


	14. BRISA DEL ALBA

CAPITULO 14_BRISA DEL ALBA

La pareja vuelve a casa de la familia Tendo. La joven peliazul pensando en el doctor Tofu y lo bien que le sentaba la bata de medico y Ranma observando pensativo la expresión de su cara.

Casi sin darse cuenta Ranma tenia agarrada a su novia para ayudarla con su lesión evitando que le doliera mas al caminar y ella dejándose sin vergüenzas.

Cuando llegan a casa todos los componentes de la familia se quedan sorprendidos por ver a ambos como una pareja de enamorados cogidos por la calle caminando como si nada.

Akane cuando se percata de la situación mira sonrojada a su fuerte novio y se suelta rápido de él sonriendo con vergüenza. Ranma ese gesto lo ve esperanzador pues por momentos conseguía ponerle tensa.

_Chicos... ¿que tal todo? _pregunta sonriendo con malicia la mediana de los Tendo.

_Vaya vaya...me alegro que empecéis a llevaros bien hijos míos... _sonríe el señor de la casa alegre.

_Bueno papa yo...me costaba caminar y Ranma me ha ayudado un poco. Esto...yo me voy a mi habitación a descansar. _sube muy nerviosa las escaleras tropezando.

_¿Akane estas bien? _se preocupa el joven de la trenza por el percance de su prometida.

_Si si. Tranquilo. ¡Hasta pronto! _se despide.

El joven Saotome queda un rato con la familia y al tiempo sube a su habitación a descansar viendo que su prometida no sale de la suya.

Pensativo en su cama el chico de la trenza reflexiona sobre lo que ha visto y planea en como conquistar el corazón de su terca prometida.

Ya es de noche sale a tomar un vaso de leche y observa que esta todo el mundo ya dormido.

Cuando se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina oye unos ruidos de platos en ahí se encuentra Kasumi terminando de recoger toda la cena.

_Hola Ranma... ¿aun estas despierto?

_Oh buenas noches Kasumi...si...me cuesta dormir. _coge asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

_¿Quieres que te prepare algo? No has bajado a cenar. _dice muy amable mientras sigue recogiendo.

_Un vaso de leche por favor... _dice tímidamente.

La mayor de los Tendo le sirve la leche al chico de la trenza y ella también se sirve un té verde frio que tenia guardado en la nevera para esos momentos de descanso.

Hay un silencio entre ambos pero Kasumi enseguida intenta animar la situación.

_¿Y como te llevas con mi hermana Ranma? Se que es un poco terca y bruta pero es buena chica y muy fiel a sus principios.

_Bien estamos bien. Pero...creo que le gusta alguien que no soy yo...

_...¿Habéis ido a ver al doctor Tofu? _pregunta resignada.

_Si... _dice en tono desanimado Ranma.

_Oye Ranma... es que es un amor platónico que tiene desde pequeña, ni siquiera es un amor real, no creo que ni ella misma se de cuenta de que en realidad es una admiración muy grande por él. Sera pasajero hasta que madure y se de cuenta de que en realidad no esta enamorada de él.

_No la tengo todas conmigo. No me esperaba esto Kasumi.

_Ella se dejo el pelo largo para gustarle a él, siempre ha llevado los cabellos cortos.

_¿Ah si? Vaya... Akane con el pelo corto...tiene que estar muy guapa. _dice el ojiazul con rubor en las mejillas.

_Si...a ella siempre le ha gustado mas llevar los cabellos cortos pero pensó que quizás dejándose el cabello largo como yo...le gustaría mas al doctor. _dice muy vergonzosa la mayor de los Tendo.

_¿Como tu? ¿es que tu y el doctor...? _deduce Ranma.

_Si...nos gustamos desde hace tiempo pero nunca decimos nada...y Akane siempre tiene esperanzas en eso...pero yo se que tu le harás cambiar Ranma. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano sentirá algo por ti porque de hecho tenéis mucho mas en común...ella a veces pasa vergüenza contigo..y eso no le pasa con ningún chico mas.

_¿Ah no?

_No...

_Eso es mas...tranquilizador...en serio... gracias por los ánimos. Pero... ¿que puedo hacer Kasumi?

_Ser amable con ella como hasta ahora, no te tires muy encima por no agobiarla porque si no serias como el resto de pretendientes y no te valoraría. Solo estate pendiente de ella halagandola pero sin agobiarla. Por otro lado...si ves que te cuesta un poco mas llamar su atención aunque suene duro...usa las cosas drásticas...con Akane a veces las cosas así funcionan.

_¡Gracias Kasumi! Eres una buena persona. _agradece el joven Saotome.

Pasa la noche sin mas percances y el pequeño ahora Saotome reflexiona con su almohada las sabias palabras de su futura cuñada de esperanzas.

Llega la mañana siguiente y la pareja salen al colegio como siempre caminando juntos.

La menor de los Tendo parece encontrarse mucho mejor después de la visita del día anterior del doctor Tofu.

Ranma observaba como la chica iba caminando dando pequeños saltitos y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción al encontrarse mejor.

Pronto llegan al instituto y aun a la menor de los Tendo le era extraño el no tener que pelear con todos esos chicos antes de entrar a clase y su humor se había relajado estando mas tranquila.

Cuando van a entrar en clase de nuevo una voz insistente vuelve a molestar a la pareja que entraban dispuestos a estudiar al centro.

_¡Oye tu! _

Ranma se gira hacia esa voz tan familiar. Y como no...se trata de su amigo de la infancia...Ryoga quien le estaba mirando con desafío.

_Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Ven a terminar lo que no pudimos...deja a tu novia irse a estudiar y nos quedamos aquí.

_¡Ranma no tienes porque hacerle caso! _intenta protegerle la joven de ojos castaños.

_Akane...no te metas. Vete dentro del centro que ya terminare yo con este y entrare cuando pueda.

El joven de la trenza es gratamente sorprendido al ver que la joven peliazul no habia protestado por como se habían dirigido a ella como "su novia" como acostumbraba hacer... ¿quizás había empezado a fijarse en el? El caso es que la joven de los ojos castaños esperaba que los chicos terminasen de una vez la pelea intentando evitarla de nuevo.

_Por favor... ¿porque no lo dejáis pasar? _insiste la menor de los Tendo acercándose a los jóvenes desafiantes de nuevo.

_Akane ve a clase. _insiste Ranma molesto.

_A mi no me importa que la chica este, me gusta...me cae bien. _dice el chico de los colmillos mirándola sonriendo.

_¡No te acerques a ella! _vuelve a sacar la rabia el joven Saotome protegiéndola de nuevo con su brazo apartándola de esa escena.

_¡Tranquilo no voy a hacerle nada! _levanta las manos en son de paz el joven Hibiki.

Ranma estaba que trinaba pues de nuevo estaba habiendo contacto con aquellos dos chicos que en su futuro estaban felizmente casados y de nuevo su corazón temía por perder a su chica.

_Ryoga si te acercas a ella te mato... _le dice acercándose desafiante mientras se hace crujir sus nudillos buscando pelea.

_¡Ranma! ¡No! ¡Basta! _grita la menor de los Tendo cogiéndolo del brazo.

_¡Eso es! ¡Ven a por mi! _dice atacando de improvisto a su amigo aprovechando el enojo.

Ranma y Ryoga se han envuelto en una lucha de golpes, patadas y saltos en donde estaban muy reñidos ambos talentos. Akane no hacia mas que intentar frenar aquella pelea sin ningún éxito mas que poner mas nervioso a Ranma.

En uno de los movimientos la menor de los Tendo casi recibe un golpe de Ryoga y Ranma la coge en brazos y de un salto se la lleva encima de un árbol.

_¡Suéltame Ranma! _decía sonrojada mientras pataleaba estando avergonzada en brazos de el guapo Saotome.

_¡Casi te da un buen golpe! No seas estúpida...Ryoga no es como los chicos con los que peleabas...es mucho mas fuerte...casi tanto como yo. _dice sin aun soltarla.

_¿que insinúas que yo no soy fuerte?

_¡Yo no he dicho eso maldita sea! Esto es algo entre Ryoga y yo y quiero acabarlo ya, estoy harto de que me siga a todas partes.

_Yo soy una chica fuerte. Llevo un dojo... no permito que subestimes mi fuerza.

_¿Pero porque narices te metes?

_Porque no quiero que te hagan daño. _dice casi sin darse cuenta tapándose la boca con una mano al haber confesado algo tan comprometedor.

El joven de la trenza la mira sorprendidamente emocionado y le hace una pequeña y tierna sonrisa que aun la joven Akane no logra comprender.

Mientras tanto Ryoga aprovechaba la distracción de su adversario agarrando su cinta amarilla y la usa contra su amigo lanzandola como si fuera un boomeran cortante.

La pareja ajenos al gesto del joven Hibiki siguen en su conversación con una tímida Akane que decide retirarse de la vergüenza.

_Bueno yo...me voy...siento haber sido una molestia para ti. _intenta bajar del árbol despacio.

_¡No Akane, espera! _la intenta coger del brazo cuando se percata de que un objeto se dirige en su dirección.

_¡Déjame! ¡Me voy! _insiste en soltarse gritando.

_¡Cuidado Akane! _intenta proteger a su prometida.

La cinta de Ryoga consigue alcanzar a Akane y corta sus largos cabellos saliendo su cola volando por los aires.

Los ojos de Ranma quedan abiertos como platos y ni mucho menos la cara de decepción de la pobre Akane que acaba de perder lo que para ella le hacia su feminidad.

El joven Hibiki también mira lo que sucede y se siente culpable intentando acercarse a la afligida chica.

La pareja baja lentamente del árbol, Ranma intenta ayudar a su prometida pero esta tan terca como siempre con su orgullo hecho trozos baja sola con dificultad.

Una vez en suelo se hace el silencio y los tres chicos mirando cabizbajos sin saber como comportarse. Ryoga agarra valor y se acerca a la menor de los Tendo quien se nota que esta llorando. Al comprobar lo que sospechaba el joven de los colmillos frena sus pasos hacia esta con miedo a algún golpe vengativo...pero para su sorpresa los ojos de Akane le miran con tristeza sin ganas de luchar.

_Oye...yo lo siento...no quería dañarte a ti... _insiste el chico de los colmillos.

_Hubiera...preferido que me golpeases. _dice ya cayéndole lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Todos los del centro miraban atónitos la escena y aquello avergonzaba mas a la chica.

_Akane... _intenta Ranma consolar a su prometida.

_¡No! ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme en paz! _grita Akane saliendo de allí corriendo.

Ranma mira con ferocidad a Ryoga.

_Yo...lo siento Ranma...solo quería darte a ti. No ha sido mi intención... _dice apenado Ryoga.

_¡Idiota mira que has hecho! ¿contento? ¡Deja de seguirme de una vez!_ grita y sale corriendo tras su prometida.

Después de mucha insistencia en buscarla logra encontrar a la chica que esta sentada en frente de la fuente de un parque no muy lejos del instituto donde a veces al atardecer se reunía con unas amigas a hablar de sus cosas.

El joven de la trenza la descubre mirando con melancolía hacia la fuente y después de un rato intentando ver si la chica dice alguna palabra se acerca a esta antes de ser descubierto espiándola.

Con mucho miedo a su reacción se acerca haciéndose mostrar para que ella supiese de su estancia. La menor de los Tendo seguía mirando hacia el frente sin apenas prestarle atención.

_Akane...lo siento mucho... _se sienta al lado de ella.

_No te preocupes...no es culpa tuya...es culpa mía...no tienes porque disculparte. _dice triste.

Ahora los ojos de Ranma si estaban mas iluminados por el dulce cuello que podía ver libre de esos largos cabellos que ocultaban su belleza natural.

La brisa ayudaba a moverlos con mas soltura y la chica se acariciaba la nuca como si la descubriera por primera vez. Aquel gesto a Ranma le enternecía y le enamoraba mas. Sentía ganas de acercase a ese cuello y besarlo dulcemente como la chica necesitaba.

Nunca le había conocido con los cabellos cortos y lo cierto es que le atraía mucho mas. Hacia resaltar la dulzura de su cara y ponderaba los encantos de la chica.

Hay un triste silencio cuando de pronto es roto por los sollozos de la joven de los Tendo por contener su pena. Ranma no puede evitar sentir lastima y casi sin darse cuenta le acaricia de la mano.

Apenas la joven afligida se había percatado de ese gesto del chico de ojos azulados concentrada en su tristeza continuando mirando al vacío sin decir nada.

_Akane...no llores...el pelo crece... _intenta animar a la menor de los Tendo.

_¡No lo entiendes! Ya no seré tan femenina como...como...

_¿Como quien? ¿como tu hermana? _pregunta el joven de la trenza interrumpiendo a su prometida.

La chica de ojos castaños queda impresionada sin saber que decir. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y comienzan a chorrear lagrimas sin control.

_Por muy largo que te dejes el pelo...no podrás ser jamas mas femenina de lo que ya eres...ni a parecerte a Kasumi...no necesitas parecerte a ella... Y por mucho que te lo cortes nunca dejaras de gustar a todos los chicos. _dice mirándola serio a los ojos.

_¡Pero yo no quiero gustar a los demás chicos! Quiero...yo solo quiero...

Ranma no deja que termine y la coge por los hombros para dirigir su mirada a él.

_¡Escucha Akane! El doctor ya eligió a la persona que le gusta...y ademas ni siquiera sabes si le quieres...es posible que sea un amor platónico del que ni siquiera sientes nada mas que admiracion. El doctor es gentil contigo porque te aprecia y estoy seguro de que él también te ve bella...pero el no es para ti. Akane...debes de olvidar el doctor y dar una oportunidad a los demás. _insiste el joven Saotome.

_¿A los demás? ¿Y quien va a fijarse en mi después de haberme cortado el pelo a lo chicote? _dice enfadada intentando soltarse del chico.

_¡Yo! _dice muy serio.

Los ojos de Akane se abren como platos y de la impresión se secan sus lagrimas. La joven de los Tendo se echa hacia atrás y las mejillas de Ranma arden de la emoción.

_Ran...ma... _dice sonrojada.

_Quiero que sepas que el pelo lo tengas como lo tengas me gustas. Aunque tengo que decir la verdad...lo cierto es que... _dice mirando a un lado con vergüenza.

El gesto de Akane se va entristeciendo poco a poco pensando en que a Ranma tampoco le gusta su nuevo look.

_...lo cierto es que me gustas mas con el pelo corto. No es que no me gustases antes con el pelo largo pero...es que así...se puede ver tu cuello y tu rostro...mucho mejor...ojala no te dejases el pelo largo de nuevo porque seria una pena tapar todas esas virtudes. _dice muy nervioso y sonrojado.

El rostro de Akane es dibujado por una cálida sonrisa y coge la mano del chico de la trenza quien intenta decirle sus sentimientos sorprendido agradablemente.

_Ranma...gracias por tus palabras. Lo tendré en cuenta...y creo...que va siendo hora de que olvide al doctor, de una oportunidad a los demás y sobretodo a mi misma. _dice mirando sonrojada a su prometido mientras le acaricia la mano.

_Akane... _sonríe poco a poco.

La pareja se levanta del banco del parque y siguen caminando juntos cogidos de la mano sin temer la mirada del resto de la gente sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

En el futuro el aun matrimonio Hibiki han pasado una bonita velada, han salido a cenar y han dado un paseo como habían hecho tantas veces en su noviazgo solo que para la joven de los Tendo era la primera vez que pasaba esa cita con su amigo Ryoga.

Llega la noche y terminan durmiendo juntos. Ryoga no quería que pasara aquella noche, pues no sabia que le depararía después de aquello y si realmente era real lo que su amada esposa le había confesado o quizás una excusa para huir con Ranma.

Están tumbados en el lecho marital mirando uno al otro cuando de pronto los ojos de Akane sucumben al mundo de los sueños absorbiendo toda su energía terminando durmiendo dulcemente.

Ryoga en cambio queda gran parte de la noche mirando el bello rostro de su amada esposa como si fuera la ultima vez que la fuese a ver.

Finalmente después de derramar algunas lagrimas los ojos de Ryoga descansan agotados por la tristeza sufrida.

La mañana llega y los rayos de sol son fuertes en la habitación de Akane. Pero no es despertada por estos, si no por algo que acaricia parte de su brazo y espalda suavemente...ademas la brisa era un poco fresca y su cuerpo parecía estar bastante destapado.

Poco a poco va abriendo los ojos pero apenas puede ver debido a la gran luz que inundaba la habitación.

Creía estar acompañada en la estancia por aquello que notaba en su brazo pero no era mas que la cortina de la ventana de al lado de su cama que ondeada por la brisa matutina acariciaba la suave piel de la chica.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par y la persiana subida del todo dejando entrar todos y cada unos de los rayos del sol que alumbraba el bello rostro aun adormilado de la joven de los Tendo.

Intentaba levantarse de la cama pero es como si su cuerpo hubiese dormido mucho mas que una noche...una sensación que ya conocía...

Sus extremidades aun las sentía adormiladas y se siente pesada. Los ojos los tiene entreabiertos y frunce el ceño debido a la gran claridad de la estancia.

Poco a poco se va incorporando, aun no puede ver bien todo a su alrededor cegada por la gran luz e intenta adaptar sus pupilas a esa intensa iluminación solar tapándose un poco con una mano haciendo un poco de sombra.

Una vez se han adaptado a la luz de la estancia los ojos de la muchacha observan mejor su situación. Inevitablemente buscaba a Ryoga pues se supone que él estaría ah, lo que aun no entiende es porque esta sola en la cama matrimonial.

La habitación parece igual que la noche anterior aunque no se para a mirar en detalles.

Su cuerpo esta frio y siente la necesidad de arroparse cuando observa que lleva un suave yukata de dormir totalmente abierto como si se hubiera peleado con las sabanas la noche anterior.

_¿mmmmh? Esto...yo no lo llevaba anoche... _mira extrañada su yukata aun con el ceño fruncido debido a la luz.

Se arropa un poco con el yukata poniéndoselo en orden pero aun nota frescor y es cuando nota que también le falta algo que suele cubrirle su precioso cuello de cisne.

Con una de sus manos toca su nuca y se percata de que el cabello esta corto.

_¿Como? ¿que le ha pasado a mi pelo? ¿he vuelto al pasado? _piensa asustada tocándose el pelo nerviosa.

Ahora con la intriga que tenia la joven de los Tendo los ojos los abre de par en par y busca a su alrededor si hay alguien. Mira al lado de su cama y no hay nadie...pero cuando se va a levantar apoya su mano en el colchón y nota un papel.

Lo coge y lo lee atentamente.

Lo primero que piensa antes de leer la carta es que es una carta de despedida de Ryoga pero no parece tratarse de ello...si no de otro mensaje distinto;

_**Buenos días Akane.**_

_**Imagino que eres la Akane del futuro que le tocaba despertarse hoy.**_

_**Quería dejarte sola en este distinto despertar y que de nuevo no te asustases de ver a alguien diferente a tu lado en la misma cama de la noche anterior.**_

_**Aunque te has perdido varias cosas quiero que sepas que tendrás la oportunidad de volver a vivirlas como tu querías.**_

_**Se que lo has pasado muy mal y quería recompensarte. **_

_**Siento si las cosas no habían ocurrido como tu querías y que estuvieras esperando ese cambio todo el día anterior pero no podía arriesgarme a perderte y también quería vivir una vida contigo después de tantos años amándote en secreto.**_

_**Veras cosas cambiadas pero la casa sigue siendo la misma...por cierto no te asustes por tus cabellos...los llevas así desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no lo sepas...te sienta muy bien.**_

_**Estoy en el salón esperándote...cuando estés lista y quieras verme...vienes...**_

_**Espero que sepas quien soy...**_

Akane mira incrédula la carta y las manos comienzan a temblarle de la emoción.

_¿sera él?...sea quien sea...sabe de todo lo ocurrido con el pañuelo... _piensa nerviosa.

Torpemente la menor de los Tendo se levanta de la cama. Se dirige hacia el salón caminando lentamente como si las extremidades aun le fallasen.

Miraba atentamente todo alrededor prestando mucha atención.

Muy nerviosa casi llega a la estancia de la casa que indicaba la carta, un poco antes de aparecer allí toma aire y entra despacio con pasos indecisos.

Ante ella estaba la puerta del jardín abierta de par en par como siempre y estaba todo muy soleado.

Sus ojos no podían creerse lo que veían.

Una figura muy familiar para ella estaba esperándola mirándola sonriendo con ternura.

Un joven muy muy fuerte y apuesto de cabellos largos agarrados en una trenza estaba de pie esperando su despertar con alegría, como si fuera la primera vez que la ve en mucho tiempo.

La emoción de Akane es contenida por una de sus manos que se lleva a la boca para no gritar de los nervios...aunque sus ojos si que son rápidamente inundados por lagrimas de felicidad.

El ahora maduro Ranma Saotome que ella ya conocía de ese futuro la mira contento esperando que su esposa le dijera algo, aunque no era muy difícil de adivinar que realmente es la Akane del otro futuro por su cara de emoción.

_...Buenos días Akane... _se acerca a ella sonriendo dulcemente.

_Ran...ma...eres...eres...tu... ¿que...que ha pasado? _pregunta la ahora señora Saotome aun desorientada.

El chico se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca algo que le es familiar a su esposa mostrándolo con alegría.

_...el pañuelo... _dice mirando al ondeante pañuelo sorprendida.

_si...tenias razón...lo tenia Ukyo. _dice con decisión el ahora maduro Saotome.

_...¿entonces? ¿Ahora...somos...estamos...juntos? _dice Akane nerviosa de la emoción.

_Si...desde hace unos años ya... _mira con melancolía a su esposa.

_¿cuantos años?

_Pues estamos casados desde que cumplimos la mayoría de edad...no quisimos esperarnos mas... _dice sonrojado Ranma.

_Pero...en el primer futuro donde estábamos prometidos nos casamos mas tarde...

_Bueno eso lo cambie un poco... ¿para que esperar? Estábamos los dos ansiosos por estar juntos...

_¿Cambiaste?

_Si...este futuro que ves lo cambie un poco... _dice un poco asustado por su reacción.

_¿Tu...has ido al pasado?

_Si...

_¿Has usado el pañuelo para cambiar ese futuro erróneo?

_Si.

_Pero entonces... ¿tienes la maldición de Jusenkyo? _pregunta triste la menor de los Tendo.

_¿Como dices? ¿Akane de que hablas?

_¡oh! Entonces...si no lo conoces es que no estas maldito... ¡que bien! _dice mientras abraza a un sorprendido Ranma sin aun entender nada.

Después de un tiempo abrazados oliéndose los cabellos y respirando paz se sueltan. Ranma toma la mano de su esposa y le ofrece el pañuelo.

_Ranma...¿para que me das el pañuelo ahora? _mira sorprendida a su esposo esperando alguna explicación.

_No es justo...tu te has perdido todo nuestro noviazgo, nuestra boda...todo...por eso...te toca volver a tu pasado y tener la vida que querías. _dice cerrando su mano con el pañuelo en ella.

_Pero Ranma...¿y tu?

_Tranquila...si sigues lo que dicta tu corazón saldrá todo como los dos queremos...

_¿Y como...?

_No te preocupes. Todo ira bien. Espérame hasta el día en que voy a buscarte al instituto y todo ira sobre ruedas. _dice sonriendo dulcemente mientras acaricia su rostro.

_Esta bien. No saldré con ningún chico. _dice abrazándolo de nuevo.

_Una cosa mas... _indica Ranma serio.

_¿Umm? _se suelta de su esposo mirándolo a los ojos.

_No seas tan dura conmigo...no sabia que fueses tan terca...no me lo pusiste nada fácil... _dice sonrojado el maduro Saotome.

_Esta bien. Seré mas gentil esta vez. _se sonroja también mirando tímidamente a un lado.

Los chicos al recordar sus caracteres rompen a reír animadamente sabiendo de lo que hablaban.

FIN

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el final de la historia. A mi me ha parecido muy bonito el nuevo despertar de Akane aunque a Ranma le ha costado los suyo.

Creo que ha merecido la pena los esfuerzos de este y Akane no salio tan mal parada.

Igual debería de escribir una continuación para ver que paso con Ryoga y Ukyo ¿no creéis?

En fin nos veremos en otras historias que aun tengo a medias, a punto de terminar el hongo y La ultima noche casi nuevo capitulo terminado.

Un saludo a todos mis lectores y me alegra vuestras rewiews.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Un saludo

atentamente

chica de la trenza ^-^


End file.
